


Start Over·第七卷 十字军北征

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [8]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, White Collar, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crusades, F/M, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mutant Powers, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Severus Snape is Lord Prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第七卷也是正文最后一卷，为哈利的六年级和七年级。莫言忽然带了她的一位“远房表姐”来到了英国，而这引发了一些无论是哈利还是莫言都没有料到的后续，七年级前的暑假按照惯例又一次发生了神奇的相遇，这次是赫敏的主意（麦克罗夫特帮着实现了它）。而尽管伏地魔不再是威胁魔法界的因素，哈利七年级还是不可避免地迎来了一场实打实的战斗，这场战斗甚至令Winchester兄弟和梅林本人都或多或少地被牵扯其中……旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Start Over [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 2





	1. 年轻意味着敢想敢做

“三，二，一……”  
  
“上线了！！！”  
  
曼哈顿，美国纽约某家宾馆房间里，只见一群十六七岁的年轻人聚在一起每人拿着一个看上去像是手机的东西，倒计时。  
  
“哦梅林的猫头鹰，我大魔法界的年轻人们终于，终于通过比猫头鹰更高级的方式联系到一起了！”查理激动地在床上站了起来，别看查理平日在公共场合安安静静没有存在感，一旦真正和她熟络了，她其实能比谁都疯。  
  
咳咳，其实这是七月底，哈利，赫敏在德拉科的拜托下来到美国和德拉科一起参加iMagic的美国发布会，由于发布会一结束德拉科就得赶回欧洲亲力亲为Forerunner游戏机的第一届欧洲赛，所以发布会之后的一系列小的记者招待会什么的就由哈利，赫敏代由包办——即便哈利的波特家族族长以及他的“神秘的第四位合伙人”身份还没说出来，他自己的“格兰芬多的继承人”就给了他足够的理由站到那个台上，后面的就是他自身实力的表现了，赫敏亦是如此。  
  
查理和伊丽莎白也和他们一起来到了美国，查理是作为iMagic此次美国发布会其中的一项重磅推出“Our World”iMagic专属交流平台的主要设计者和主代码程序员的，而伊丽莎白表示自己以后不打算在魔法界发展，不用在主要设计者里加入她。她还表示来美国是旅游的。  
  
莫言这个暑假回中国去了，毕竟她是家里的长女，再说她要成年了，一些家族事务需要处理，但是她表示她回家会和家里提一提关于iMagic的事情——不过中国魔法界一般不与其他国家的魔法界有开往。  
  
回到开头，那倒计时就是“Our World”上线的倒计时。  
  
“Our World”是由原来的霍格沃茨内部校园网启发发展而来的，旨在为全世界的魔法界青少年创造一个交流交往的平台，（查理表示有了四巨头的魔法支持，服务器什么的完全不用愁实在让她觉得很爽）而如果有哪所魔法学校想要建立自己的内部校园网，iMagic提供定制服务。  
  
“Our World”的宣传语是“This is our world, this is our interest, this is our future.”在当初查理设计的霍格沃茨内网的基础上增加了其他很多板块，如学术讨论，时事讨论等。随着平台的发展，会有后续的一系列板块推出，当然了，首先会在霍格沃茨内部试运行。霍格沃茨的小动物们有福啦~  
  
而建立这样的一个庞大的网络几乎让查理的整个五年级下半学期没日没夜地工作，不过本来查理就有这样的一个梦想，所以她有的是动力。而德拉科也欣赏查理的能力和拼劲（也许还有她和伊丽莎白对他和哈利的成为霍格沃茨的大众情侣的鼎力贡献，不过他不会承认这一点的），于是破例聘请了查理作为iMagic的首席平台设计师，外加iMagic的程序咨询师。  
  
查理走马上任之后，伊丽莎白才找到德拉科，告诉了他查理的一个秘密。  
  
查理·布莱得利，十岁时父母双双车祸，父亲当场死亡，母亲成为植物人，没有其他亲亲属，只有上帝知道查理为了活下来以及支付母亲的护理费用吃了多少苦，但是what didn\'t kill you made you stronger，十六岁的查理比同龄人成熟的程度不是一倍两倍了。这也就是为什么见到她的人都会觉得她看上去像是二十岁的女孩而不是十五六岁。那些日子里，这个什么都没有的女孩没法打工，弱弱小小的模样更不会有人要她，她凭着自己的电脑天赋和已有的知识，加上父亲原来是程序师，家里有很多学术书籍，硬是在互联网编程业务里占据了一席之地。不过网上的人从来不知道，也想象不出隐藏在网名Greenleaf后面的，是一个只有十几岁的女孩。  
  
查理就是这么活下来的，十一岁收到猫头鹰的信的时候，她甚至拒绝了霍格沃茨的贫困生帮助金。  
  
伊丽莎白对德拉科说，自己之所以会跟他说这些，只是想让德拉科明白，查理是一个多么坚强的女孩，虽然不认识的人甚至觉得她是透明的，隐形的，而终于，查理有了一个固定的职位，不需要再为接任务赚取生活费而烦恼。而伊丽莎白说自己为查理感到高兴，自己一个混血没想过在魔法界发展下去，而查理一个麻瓜出身在了解到魔法界的信息技术的落后之后一直抱有作引导人的理想，但是又由于性格原因，根本没机会。此时此刻，她终于有了生活对她的青睐，伊丽莎白希望德拉科能认真地给查理一个机会，让她去追求。  
  
德拉科认真地看着伊丽莎白，回答说，马尔福家族为每一个有价值的人才作保证，更况且查理能算得上是他的朋友。  
  
与此同时，身在德国的德拉科也在关注着“Our World”的上线，他看着自己的iMagic，脑海里又想起伊丽莎白对自己说的那些关于查理这个女孩的事情，不由得半惋惜半敬佩地叹了口气，不知道那个女孩此刻是怎样的雀跃呢——梦想能在如此之早的年纪实现。  
  
哈利他们应该都外一起呢，德拉科想着，一边走到套房的阳台上，链接了哈利的iMagic——其实相当于视频通话，只有少于二十部的iMagic之间有这个功能，为了保护魔法界的标志：猫头鹰传书。  
  
很快，嘈杂的背景音就进入了德拉科的耳朵，哈利正坐在一把从书桌前拉走的，放在床边的椅子上，笑得很开心：“嗨，德拉科！‘Our World’上线了！你真该看看查理她激动成什么样儿了——”说着，哈利把iMagic转向床那边，一边说，“德拉科打来的贺电！”  
  
果不其然，火红头发的女孩正毫无形象可言地在自己的床上蹦啊跳啊的，一会抱抱伊丽莎白，一会抱抱赫敏。听到哈利的话，她才清醒一点儿似的：“哦！德拉科！呃，我，我太激动了……”说着，赶快坐下来冲着德拉科的影像咧着嘴笑。  
  
德拉科笑了：“我可绝对不会把‘成功后过于激动破坏公司形象’作为炒掉一个人的理由，查理！”  
  
这边的四个人都爆发出一阵大笑，查理靠近德拉科的影像：“哦梅林啊，如果我能碰到你的话，我此刻一定要给你一个拥抱，而且我真的不常拥抱，更不用说男生了！”  
  
“查理刚刚抱我了！”哈利在一边补充，以表达查理此刻是有多开心。  
  
德拉科点点头，带着敬佩的笑容：“能在十六岁实现人生理想的一大半，任何人都会开心成这样吧。”  
  
“咦，那德拉科你的人生理想是什么？”哈利好奇地问。  
  
撇了一眼哈利·好奇宝宝·波特，德拉科恶狠狠地说：“当然是追到你！”  
  
套间里又爆发出一阵大笑，不过这次哈利没笑就是了……德拉科也笑了，“逗你玩呢，哈利，我和你一样，振兴家族啊。”哈利脸上的红晕才褪去一点儿，德拉科又加上一句，“不过接下来就是追你！”  
  
三个女孩笑疯了……  
  
“你们都欺负我！我不和你们玩了！”哈利把iMagic扔给赫敏，“愤然起身”走向空调，“哼，我和Legolas玩，不理你们！”说着坐在因为舒服窝在空调边的纯白色挪威森林猫边上，一把把后者抱到怀里，一副标准的“你们欺负我！”的表情。  
  
赫敏拿着哈利的iMagic，笑得甚至坐不稳：“德拉科，看来你还有很长一段路要走呢。”  
  
德拉科微笑着看着坐在房间角落里的哈利·炸毛·波特，说：“我们都还有很长一段路要走呢，我们才六年级呢！年轻，是我们最大的本钱。”  
  
“况且哈利就算不想，他也还是和你通过合作关系绑在一起的啊~”伊丽莎白邪恶地笑笑。  
  
德拉科点点头，算是谢了伊丽莎白：“是啊，不过我刚刚说的不止是我和哈利，还有你们，还有我们的所有同龄人。年轻意味着敢想敢做，意味着创造，意味着革新，意味着藐视既往，意味着目空一切。”  
  
“很多事情……不去做永远不会知道结果会是怎样的。”赫敏的笑容沉淀下来，变得温婉低沉，“我们就是能这么大胆。”  
  
“哼，本来未来就是我们的！”  
  
哈利的声音突然从角落那边传来，只见哈利抱着Legolas，脸埋在它雪白的毛里面，翡翠色的眼眸盯着赫敏他们这边。  
  
“因为我们年轻，所以我们有能力改变！”查理愉快地说。  
  
德拉科笑了，继而又严肃下来：“美国怎么样了？我听说最近美国不太妙，有各种奇怪的□□，但是美国魔法部已经确认，跟巫师没有关系。”  
  
“你说天气？”查理跳下床，“我也觉得跟不对劲，但是我这几天太开心了……芝加哥那边好像有一场异常的飓风袭击。”  
  
“你说的只是一部分，”德拉科点头，“所以你们结束了那边的事情还是尽快回英国吧，毕竟我们也不好插手。”  
  
“可是……”伊丽莎白欲言又止，“我还想看看美国的大学呢……”  
  
赫敏拍拍伊丽莎白的肩膀：“El，安全第一，德拉科说的有道理，如果真是有大规模的异常现象却不是魔法所为，我们必须得小心。”  
  
“告诉老师他们了吗？”哈利抱着Legolas，终于愿意回到女孩们这边来了。  
  
“他们早就知道了，不过他们现在应该不在霍格沃茨。”德拉科说着，顿了一下，“他们最近在忙关于普林斯家族的事情……”  
  
——————————我是大不列颠的分割线——————————  
  
“斯莱特林阁下，格兰芬多阁下！”  
  
霍格沃茨的大部分教授终其一生都在霍格沃茨里面，他们大都未婚，所以即使在假期，霍格沃茨里还有教授们在为下一个学期的教学而忙碌。  
  
憎恶家庭的斯内普教授更是这样。  
  
但是他没料到这能给他单独见萨拉查·斯莱特林和戈德里克·格兰芬多的机会，更何况这两位是主动来找他的。看到来人，斯内普不由得急急地起身迎接，顾不得手上正在设计的新配方。  
  
萨拉查点点头，示意斯内普坐下，而他和戈德里克也坐到了斯内普的办公桌对面——这不知道有多让斯内普别扭，梅林的裤子，他现在坐着的可是当年的萨拉查·斯莱特林的位置！这么多年来头一次，斯内普教授觉得自己很难维持面无表情了。  
  
“新配方……”戈德里克闻着空气中的魔药味儿，“我没萨尔拿手，不过……强力止血剂，几乎没有副作用……”然后他笑着看向萨拉查，“萨尔，你的课程的教授比我的要好多了！”  
  
萨拉查淡淡地看了戈德里克一眼：“普林斯家族的人如果魔药都不好的话，马尔福们就可以不用荣光药剂了。”  
  
斯内普更加别扭了，他不能笑，但是自豪混杂着对好友卢修斯的鄙视让他很愉悦，以至于想微微抬起嘴角。  
  
但是很快他就没有这种想法了，因为他们斯莱特林的王，萨拉查·斯莱特林金绿色的眸子转向了他，认真地打量着，缓缓地开口：“普林斯家族的天赋，加上与马尔福家族的世交足以让你独占起码英国的魔药供应，为什么坐在这里？”  
  
斯内普教授被萨拉查直接锐利的问题诘问地愣了一下——不过没有表现出来——很快地，他调整好情绪，字斟句酌地回答：“我对那些金钱名利没有强烈的欲望，而且我的姓氏是斯内普。”  
  
“而且你很爱斯莱特林。”戈德里克在斯内普教授说完之后补充到，“你很爱斯莱特林学院，我都要羡慕小毒蛇们被你护得周周全全的了。”  
  
萨拉查没看戈德里克，而是依旧注视着斯内普：“如果你是斯莱特林，凭什么抛弃家族，背弃你的血液？”  
  
斯内普不敢也无法移开目光，他几乎是谨小慎微的在选择词句了：“我……我很清楚我的血液里流着一半的麻瓜的血液。”  
  
“而即便如此，分院帽还是把你分进了斯莱特林，”萨拉查语气没怎么变，但是很明显咄咄逼人起来，“斯莱特林顾忌血统是为了保持霍格沃茨里始终能有一部分是不被麻瓜所侵入的，而如果遇到了真的符合斯莱特林的特点的小巫师，哪怕是混血，也能进入。这就说明，你，西弗勒斯·斯内普，有着斯莱特林的精敏，骄傲，偏执，责任感，不甘居于人下。但是你却在家族继承上放弃了一切，你竟然抛弃了家族！”  
  
“爱情，固然可贵，但在现实中，盲目的爱情，缺乏理智的爱情常常招致的是不幸与堕落，让人忘记自己本来的面貌，失去向前开拓的动力。  
  
“你敢说，你真的忠于挚友吗？你敢说，你真的忠于家人吗？你敢说，你真的忠于斯莱特林吗？  
  
“现在，西弗勒斯·斯内普，我以萨拉查·斯莱特林，普林斯家族始祖艾伦·普林斯的老师的身份，要求你重振普林斯家族！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此章送给我的朋友舒涵。


	2. 露·莫

暑假结束前一周，莫言回来了，住在了波特庄园。  
  
值得一提的是，她还带了另外一个人来到了英国。  
  
莫言是用哈利给她的专用门钥匙直接从中国来到波特庄园的，而且她使用的时候哈利能感觉到，以便出门迎接。  
  
感觉到莫言来到的时候，哈利正在烦恼戈德里克给他布置的暑假作业呢，乐得轻松一下脑袋，哈利愉快地冲出书房来到住宅门口，一路上遇到的家养小精灵都基本上习惯了自己的新家主的“欢快”，所以也不再诚惶诚恐地提醒他不要再跑了，而是默默担忧他不要绊倒就好。  
  
像这种跨国的长途门钥匙，一般需要一段时间的传送，所以哈利来到主宅门口的时候，莫言还没有到。于是哈利索性就在主宅门口的花坛边晃悠，一边焦急地等待莫言的到来。  
  
拜托，他一个人呆在这么大的庄园里面很无聊很寂寞的诶！要不是前段时间伊威尔还来陪了他两个星期，他估计都要跑去霍格沃茨找教授们玩，或者跑去布莱克家族的原初庄园。  
  
哈利不太喜欢呆在格里莫广场12号，他暑假一开始去那儿与莱姆斯和小天狼星一起呆到要去美国的时候。说实话，莱姆斯很棒，做饭也很棒，但是小天狼星总让哈利觉得他是在通过哈利试图找到自己的老朋友詹姆斯·波特。而这让哈利有些不舒服。更何况，小天狼星作为哥哥到现在还没去和弟弟雷古勒斯谈谈——他们甚至还没见过面，虽然知道对方的存在。  
  
耸耸肩，哈利又莫名由“兄弟”联想到了去年暑假他和德拉科在美国认识的那对姓……应该是Winchester的兄弟了。  
  
别人都有兄弟姐妹啊……就我没有，哈利突然愤愤地想，戳了戳一朵玫瑰花饱满的花瓣，不过还好啦，我有伊威尔，虽然奇怪了一点，恩，就是听上去是“救世主和黑魔王是兄弟”而已。  
  
哈利意识流一般地乱想了一会儿，主宅门口的主道，也就是大喷泉的前面，传来了轻微的爆裂声，哈利突然像被刺到了一样从一大丛开放得欢快的玫瑰边抬起身，开心地望过去。  
  
诶，两个人？  
  
哈利第一反应是：呀，雷古勒斯要来我家玩？  
  
依旧欢快地跑过去——负责园艺的家养小精灵认真地看着他直到他跑到目的地——哈利才发现莫言身边那个个子挺高的人不仅不是雷古勒斯，还是个目测和莫言有血缘关系的女孩！  
  
她比我还高……哈利郁闷地想，这个女孩的确高挑，约莫五英尺七英寸*，面容和莫言有很多相似之处，不过这个女孩是黑色的长发，直达肩胛骨的长度，带有斜刘海。而且这个女孩整个人的气质和莫言完全不同，甚至可以说是迥逆的：女孩的下颌非常自然地抬起一点点，就像是卢修斯展露气势的时候那样，不过角度小一些，显得并不太过高傲，但是由此而微微反光的无框眼镜显得比蛇杖还有棱角，而女孩颇为精致的五官并没有什么特别的表情，嘴唇甚至是略有些抿着的，让人想起麦格教授的严肃。与面部相称，女孩匀称的身体的重心不偏不倚的，可以说是亭亭玉立地，站在那儿的感觉是让哈利说不出的疏远和寒冷的感觉，就好象这个女孩永远都无法接近一般。哈利突然想起来，似乎德拉科和那些斯莱特林面对大多数人的时候就是这样子的。  
  
莫言就完全不同了，她愉快地拽住哈利的胳膊，笑着说：“哈利啊哈利，你可得好好招待我们，不然我可就去雷尔那边了哦，我可是顾忌你孤家寡人呆在波特庄园太可怜我才抛下雷尔来你这里的~~~”  
  
哈利被莫言戳中想法，不由得挠了挠头发，莫言早料到自己一语中的，笑嘻嘻地说：“好啦~我会陪你一起过完暑假的~来，我给你介绍一下，这是露，露·莫，我的一个表姐，很远的，但是和我长得很像吧？露，这是哈利，哈利·波特，波特家族族长，我的好哥们~”  
  
就这样，哈利认识了露·莫，莫言的远房表姐。和莫露握手的时候，莫露带着点好奇地打量哈利，但是哈利感觉到她其实不在意。  
  
也许如果自己不是很小的时候就认识了德拉科而是现在认识的话，德拉科也会是这个样子对自己吧，哈利想。  
  
“你是也要来霍格沃茨读书吗？”三人往主宅走的路上，哈利不由得问道。  
  
莫露只是点点头，看上去不愿多说什么，哈利这时能领略到这个女孩的走路姿势，一如她给哈利留下的第一印象一样，毫不在乎的傲气，让旁人略有些不自在。莫言就如同一朵向日葵走在哈利和莫露中间，说：“啊，莫露看到我在霍格沃茨读书之后，就也想来霍格沃茨了呢，我想老师他们应该会同意的吧？”  
  
哈利微笑：“霍格沃茨欢迎一切求学的小巫师。”  
  
把莫言和莫露安排到最好的几间客房之中，哈利开始尽主人的义务带着莫言和莫露参观波特庄园——莫言以前来过，不过她乐得和莫寒再一起看一遍。  
  
哈利看出来莫露似乎挺喜欢波特庄园里的花园的，因为这个女孩在看到家养小精灵精心照料的花朵之后，终于不再面无表情了。但是此时莫言却对莫露说：“我知道你不喜欢太精致的花草，我保证，等你到了霍格沃茨，禁林里面肆意生长的植物们足够你的品味。”  
  
“嘿，言，你可别在她还没到霍格沃茨呢就给她灌输违反校规的念头——虽然禁林别有一番美丽。”哈利不由得笑着批评毫不顾忌的莫言。  
  
莫言白了哈利一眼：“新的一个学年，肯定有新的规矩！我就不信四巨头会不允许有足够实力的学生去禁林！”说罢，她开始喋喋不休地向莫寒描述禁林的模样，莫言是比较喜欢禁林的，她觉得那儿特别的空旷随性，虽然危险了点儿，不过仍旧很美。  
  
就这样，莫言和她的远房表姐莫露在波特庄园住了下来。  
  
哈利当然会对为何突然又多了一位姓氏是“莫”的女孩来到英国的原因很好奇。不用说，原因肯定不是那么简单的“她也想来看看”。但是既然莫言都是那么说的了，哈利也不再多问，反正莫言总不会给自己弄来大麻烦什么的。  
  
但是哈利最后还是差不多明白了为什么莫露会来英国。  
  
他不是有意的，那天他好不容易完成了戈德里克给他布置的暑假作业，特别开心，想去找莫言分享一下他的愉悦心情。到了莫言的那间客房的门口，他刚要推门进去吓莫言一跳，却听到了两个女孩压低声音的争论：  
  
“这样真不是一个多好的解决办法，露！”——莫言的声音是少有的担忧和不安。  
  
“我不管，反正我不会就那么嫁给一个我根本没有共同语言的人，更何况那人的性格还是我最不喜欢的类型。”——莫露的语气并不那么激烈，但是笃定，让哈利隐约觉得有点像赫敏。  
  
“他们目前可能想不到你和我一起来英国了，但是过不了多久他们也能猜到的，露，这只是时间问题。霍格沃茨肯定会允许你就读，但是如果你家里的人找到这儿来，霍格沃茨不可能留你！”  
  
“那我就继续跑，反正我本来也有四处旅游的愿望。”——依旧是莫露那让哈利印象深刻的轻飘飘的满不在乎的语气。  
  
“可是你的身体，你需要定期治疗啊，你不能什么事都这么不管不顾的！”——听得出来，莫言是真的十分关心莫露，一步步地劝说。  
  
“也许我的人生就注定如我的名字一样，要走向陌路，或者末路呢……”  
  
听到这里，哈利觉得自己实在有点多管闲事了，于是他快步离开了那儿，去往马场骑一会儿马。  
  
哈利躺在马背上，晒着英国八月末让人觉得一团团的温热阳光，不由自主地去想刚刚自己听到的那些事情：所以说莫露是被逼婚，所以逃到英国来？  
  
叹了口气，哈利觉得自己，莫言似乎都是幸运儿，能遇到一个既性格相嵌又门当户对的人——呸，不对，他没有喜欢德拉科！——而恐怕大多数贵族孩子们，都像这位莫露一样，不得不与一个似乎是陌生人的人结下婚姻，因为这样或那样的理由。  
  
懒洋洋地晒了好一会儿太阳，哈利骑马回到马厩边，把马交给家养小精灵，哈利慢悠悠地脱下手套，却突然在不远处看到了莫露。  
  
那个女孩仍旧是高傲的样子，头发披散在肩上，没有什么特别的表情，双手背在身后，看着远方，哈利觉得他似乎看到了斯莱特林与拉文克劳的某种融合。说她如马蹄莲一般不卑不亢吧，不太对，因为她的确有那种傲气，说她像香水百合吧，她又不散发出那种浓郁的香味。  
  
哈利想了一下，还是走了过去。莫露看到哈利，冲哈利点了点头，感谢了一下哈利邀请她住在波特庄园，便没再多说什么，甚至没对她和哈利面前这片平坦清亮的大片草地作任何评价。  
  
所以呆了一小会儿，哈利就道别离开了，不忘提醒女孩晚餐时间。  
  
离开的时候，哈利觉得自己一点儿都不喜欢莫言的这个表姐——虽然哈利觉得她逃婚的行为并没有那么大错特错。  
  
——————————我是霍格沃茨的分割线——————————  
  
“不要告诉我你不觉得让普林斯庄园里面那些植物落入魔法部那群有眼无珠的家伙手下暂管是暴殄天物。”萨拉查站在一身正式长袍的斯内普边上说。  
  
“十分可惜，阁下，我没有有幸去过普林斯庄园。”斯内普生硬地回答。  
  
戈德里克微笑：“那就解释得通了，如果你见过，是无论如何都不会放弃普林斯庄园的。每一代普林斯都把自家庄园里的所有植物，哪怕只是普通的植物，当作最大的家族宝藏。”  
  
“欢迎来到魔法部。”冰凉的女声响起，三人来到了伦敦地下的魔法部。  
  
斯内普踏出电话亭的时候，心里突然想到萨拉查·斯莱特林和戈德里克·格兰芬多通过最普通的电话亭，以最普通的方式进入了英国魔法部。  
  
基于以上事实，三人走出电话亭，电话亭升起的那会儿，整个魔法部大厅都惊呆了。  
  
戈德里克侧头看了看：“我们怎么了吗？走错路了？”  
  
萨拉查目不斜视，自然地伸出手正了正戈德里克的领带，说：“不管他们，走吧。”  
  
他们的目的地是管理继承事务的办公室。  
  
接待员被三人吓了一跳，撇去两巨头不说，这个年轻人当年在霍格沃茨读书的时候，魔药课还是斯内普教授教的呢……  
  
你无法想象那个主任的办事效率有多高，当坐在部长办公室的伊威尔·斯莱特林刚刚从部下那儿得知他的先祖和他先祖的伴侣以及他的旧部下来到了魔法部的时候，这边这个主任已经亲自出马诚惶诚恐地用了自己的一切职能跳过无数文书审批工作——原谅伊威尔吧，他才上任不到一年，改革还没正式开始——拿到了封存的普林斯庄园的门钥匙，带着三人去往了普林斯家族。  
  
“呀，我以为魔法部有义务在代为看管的七十五年里面为暂时失去继承人的庄园打理打理的。”落地之后，戈德里克环视一周，语气轻快地说。  
  
主任不由自主地弯腰：“这个……我们这个办公室平时根本没有什么拨款，我们也尽力了……”说着，他打了一个响指，两只年迈的家养小精灵应声出现，深深地鞠躬，用由于衰老而不再那么尖利的声音说着自己有尽最大的努力来打理庄园。  
  
斯内普看了看庄园的模样，主宅的风格他挺喜欢，沉稳厚重且略有压迫感，可以看出来大改过一次，加上了不少哥特的锐利风格。不过此时整个灰暗的主宅在八月底明媚的阳光下显得过于凄冷——这个庄园太久没有主人了，没有主人的庄园是死的。  
  
凭着魔药大师的眼光，斯内普一眼就能看出来主宅边原本种满了高级的魔药材料——不要以为魔药材料都长得那么可怖，不然禁林为何别有一番美丽呢——但是那些娇嫩的植物早已由于无人照料而夭折了。举目远望，目光所及之处几乎全部都是各种植物存在过的证据，从高级的魔药材料到普通的植物……斯内普甚至可以想象出原本的普林斯庄园阴沉的主宅是如何在大片的植物的衬托下变得富有生机的。  
  
“我们，我们尽了最大的努力！”家养小精灵仍旧在努力表达自己的竭尽全力，“我们一直保持着专门为后来者继承普林斯家族的仪式而设计的密室干净整洁！还有一间会客厅，和一间卧室！主宅后一个为仪式而设计的花园我们也保证了它的生长和繁荣！”  
  
萨拉查看着那两只家养小精灵，主任的样子怕是要把所有的责任都推到这两只家养小精灵身上。无声地冷笑了一下，他开口：“那就足够了，你们做的已经足够了，带我们去那个密室。”


	3. 木匣的盖子

两只家养小精灵诚惶诚恐地带领四人进入普林斯庄园主宅的大门，桃花心木的厚重大门在开启的时候虽说没有发出什么刺耳的声音，可那滑动而带动的灰尘飞舞的细微声响也够让人觉得心头落上一层灰尘和挥之不去的哀伤。  
  
密室在地下，通过主书房的柚木书桌左侧第一个抽屉的拉手开启入口，没有什么特别的要求，书房右侧的墙壁轻轻滑开，露出光滑的石壁走廊。办公室主任因此小声嘟哝了句什么，不过萨拉查戈德里克和斯内普三人没有一个愿意分心搭理那人，萨拉查示意斯内普先进去，斯内普点头表示敬意，然后先于其他人进入了密室。  
  
密室不大，大约是霍格沃茨的地窖魔药室的两倍，气氛和地窖倒是非常相似，可以想象霍格沃茨的第二代魔药课教授把自己的风格带入了霍格沃茨的办公室（第一代魔药教授是萨拉查）。所以斯内普对这儿的气氛还算觉得舒服。  
  
更不用说密室里摆放得井井有条的各类坩埚，魔药材料和设计得当的工作台了。  
  
“我还记得普林斯家族的继承流程，”萨拉查环视密室，缓缓地说，继而，他看向两只正偷偷打量来者的家养小精灵——谁叫那位主任都懒得向他认为的低等魔法生物介绍来者呢——他们听到萨拉查的话，不由得对来者的身份更加好奇，不过萨拉查说，“但是我想这种荣誉，还是交给世代忠于家族的小精灵们来说吧。”  
  
两只家养小精灵听闻此话，不由得浑身打了个机灵，其中一个说：“哦，梅林啊！尊贵的阁下，您愿意把此至上光荣的任务交给里奇和里菲，实在是太慷慨了！我……”  
  
萨拉查挥挥手，打断它们滔滔不绝的感情，说：“我想你们未来的家主此刻一定更愿意你们快点告诉他流程，不是么？”说罢，他示意在密室中四处踱步的斯内普。  
  
“啊，是的！阁下说的对！”那只大约叫里奇的家养小精灵激动地说，一边跟到斯内普身边，努力把话说得通顺而便于理解，“普林斯家族的继承如同大部分家族一样，依据血脉，不过有一点不同，那就是如果普林斯家族的血脉断绝，所有有高超魔药技术的巫师都可以来尝试——不过先得找到普林斯庄园——当然了，这一步现在已经略去了。然后，挑战者要在48小时内完成十种魔药的配置，要求在密室储物柜正中央的木匣子里面。不过先请不要打开匣子。”  
  
斯内普来到储物柜面前，拉开柜门——柜子被家养小精灵打扫得很好——那出了那个匣子，小心地放到了一侧的工作台上。另一只家养小精灵里菲接话：“匣子一旦打开即开始记时，48小时以内，当这些魔药制作完毕之后，把十瓶魔药依给出的顺序倒入匣子中，普林斯家族的继承权将在那时显现。任何试图通过其他方式从匣子里得到继承权的人，将被即刻驱逐出普林斯庄园并终身不得进入。不过即便制作错误，是不会受到任何惩罚的，依据所制成的魔药水平，匣子里会给出相应的赠品，作为对热爱魔药的人的赞赏和鼓励。”  
  
斯内普在两只家养小精灵说话的时候一直在低头凝视着匣子，他看到了匣子盖上用乌木雕琢反复的花纹，这花纹突然唤起了他脑海深处的某片记忆，就是那种你不知道你竟然还记得的记忆。  
  
他小的时候，有一次他那嗜酒如命的父亲又没钱了，便对妻子拳打脚踢，咒骂着什么是女巫让他越来越穷，女巫都是害虫，魔法都是垃圾，他娶了一个女巫却没能帮他变出财富什么的。最后他逼迫可怜的女巫给他钱去喝酒，那女人苦苦哀求，说自己根本没有钱，洗衣所赚的钱下周才能拿到。那如狼似虎的男人才不管这些，他又打了自己的妻子几拳，那嗜酒的大脑突然想起来了什么，大吼：“你的那条宝贝项链呢？啊！那肯定能值上几个子儿，我看到过那玩意儿，别想糊弄我！快给我去拿出来！快！”  
  
躲在扫帚间里的斯内普那时则根本不知道有这条项链的存在，但是似乎他的父亲——如果还能叫那禽兽父亲的话——很笃定的样子，更何况他现在还没喝醉。所以那条项链大概是存在的吧，能给这人渣换点酒钱！斯内普恨恨地想，他希望母亲能把那项链拿出来，这样这家伙能有个十天半个月不会回来，如果钱多的话，兴许一个月？看不到这恶霸是最好的。  
  
母亲大概也会给的，天知道当初她选择共度余生的人是如何追求那年的少女的。女巫的性格柔软，以至于懦弱，在这样的丈夫的殴打呵斥诅咒下，她几乎对这个恶魔提出的要求，索要的钱财一一应允。这个出身于魔法界贵族的女巫，如今竟落魄到洗衣赚钱！说出去，恐怕全英国魔法界都要笑掉门牙吧。  
  
但是出乎小斯内普的预料，他那柔弱的母亲这次却拒绝了丈夫的无理索求，虽说只有一个“不”字，也足够吓到她的丈夫和年纪尚幼的儿子——前者被突如其来出乎意料的反抗惊了一下，而后者心里突然升起了一线希望：兴许母亲这次终于能反抗这个压制他们母子二人多年的魔鬼，带着他离开这肮脏的麻瓜界，去向那个魔法世界！  
  
“你说什么？！不？！你吃错药了？竟敢说不？！还是所有的女巫都如此的可怖？！”托比亚斯·斯内普很快反应过来——再次说明，他没有喝醉，所以比较清醒——“看来我真的得好好告诉你这个家里是谁说了算！”  
  
小斯内普别过头去，小小年纪以有些弯曲的脊背靠在扫帚间的门上，身体由于愤怒不住地颤抖。怒火在体内回旋，很快便和魔力混杂到一起，但是小斯内普又很清楚，如果自己放任魔力暴动，只会给自己和母亲带来更多的谩骂和殴打，所以他紧握拳头，用超乎同龄人，甚至年长的青年人的毅力，将躁动不安的魔力压了回去。  
  
等等……项链？  
  
项链？  
  
小斯内普突然想起了什么，他的脖子上，挂着一个小布包，他不知道布包里面是什么，因为母亲让他不要看，只要好好戴着就好。她还说这个小布包会保护他的儿子成长，因为小斯内普的外公外婆在通过这个祝福他。  
  
他赶快从破烂的衣服中拉出那个小布包，小心翼翼地打开。  
  
里面是一个用银制成的，或者起码是镀银的徽章，上面有繁复得让小斯内普头晕眼花的花纹和古语。是的，看上去很值钱，也许，也许他应该偷偷把这个东西卖掉，拿着卖得的钱和母亲一起远走高飞？  
  
但是扫帚间外面的咒骂和毒打声穿过破烂的门板不停地传进小斯内普的耳中，他最爱的母亲，正被殴打！梅林啊，你看得到吗？小斯内普痛苦地落下泪来，而托比亚斯·斯内普正在发誓说，如果今天拿不到那个值钱的项链，他把这“可恶的女巫”打死也在所不惜。小斯内普咬着牙，他似乎明白这个项链挂坠对于母亲的重大意义了，可是，可是母亲在那外面被打得奄奄一息……他此刻甚至听不到母亲的呼痛声了……梅林啊，万一，万一他就此失去母亲，那他可就……  
  
所以，那天的最后，西弗勒斯·斯内普还是攥着那吊坠走出了扫帚间，用母亲家族徽章，也是她仅有的，关于家族的记忆，交给了他那恶棍父亲。  
  
他没想到那反复的花纹竟然就此印刻在了记忆深处，此时与眼前的木匣上的花纹重合。  
  
斯内普还记得当年那日，他把那徽章给托比亚斯·斯内普的时候，母亲那绝望的眼神——即便被打得快要昏死过去，还是没有说出来的母亲，看到了自己亲爱的儿子为了不让母亲因此丧命而交出了家族徽章——也是这个出身魔药世家的女巫与家族最后的联系与记忆。  
  
所以，这一刻，西弗勒斯·斯内普似乎明白了什么。  
  
“谢谢，”他对两只家养小精灵说，“所以如果我打开之后48小时内做出要求的所有魔药，我就能继承普林斯家族了？”  
  
“是的，先生。”里奇和里菲齐声答道，它们也在面前这个高大阴沉的人身上看到了一丝熟悉的感觉，一丝曾经的普林斯家族成员的气息。它们觉得，似乎，普林斯庄园在被魔法部夺去之前，还有一线机会重现辉煌。  
  
日后，它们的预感的确成真了，不过目前让我们先把这天发生的事情先讲完：  
  
斯内普在那之后果断地打开了匣子，那个办公室主任倒是倒吸了一口气，也许是在担忧这么一大笔可以归到魔法部名下的家族财产就要这么流走了。戈德里克和萨拉查倒似乎挺赞许斯内普的果断，戈德里克拍了拍斯内普的肩膀，没说什么，而萨拉查则是深深地看了这个千年后继承了他的魔药课教授以及斯莱特林院长的最后一个普林斯。刚刚这个已经甘于做一个普通的魔药教授——哦，他还当过双面间谍——为了年幼的爱情而献祭了一生的普林斯，看到那个匣子的时候，有什么已经改变了，萨拉查看出来了，所以他此时只是确认了一下这一点，然后说：“我想我有责任保证当年我的学徒们一手建立起来的家族不因为除没有血脉之外的任何原因而断绝。”说罢便同戈德里克一道离开了密室。  
  
里奇和里菲为三个尊贵的客人（哦是的，它们当然知道其实只有两个是真真正正的尊贵客人，而且不是一般的尊贵）尽它们所能安排了最好的客房。戈德里克和萨拉查就此歇下来，一边等待斯内普的成果一边在落魄的普林斯庄园中察看。而那位管理继承事务的办公室主任则以最快的速度赶回魔法部，着手处理各种文书工作以及他隐约预料到的，来自魔法部部长伊威尔·斯莱特林的问候。  
  
当然了，这一切斯内普都无从得知，两巨头的态度让他不敢不认真对待，而那一刹那理解的，来自母亲的家族责任感让他不会不认真对待这个考验。  
  
由于木匣里的魔法，写着要求的羊皮纸看上去很新，一共十张，清楚地写着魔药的要求。斯内普先是把它们一张张看过去，前三种魔药比较基础，七年级魔药课上优秀的学生可以做出来，第四，五种约摸是较为优秀的药剂师的水平，第六到八种是魔药大师的水平，第九，十种则就要求天赋和能力，甚至信心的结合了。撇开这些，这十种魔药所需的时间加起来远超过48小时，所以肯定要同时熬制好几种魔药。  
  
斯内普用几分钟时间看完了要求，心中已大致有数，他对自己点点头，把木匣子的盖子合上，又看到了那个花纹。  
  
西弗勒斯·斯内普转身，拿起了坩埚。


	4. 普林斯庄园的苏醒

第二天晚上约莫九点多，戈德里克和萨拉查正在餐厅里享用晚餐，突然在餐厅角落里站着的里菲惊叫了一声，几乎是顷刻就流下泪来。两位巨头对这种情形早有预料，所以他们没有太惊讶，而是安慰了一下过度激动的家养小精灵，放下餐具前往密室。  
  
密室里，是再明显不过的魔药大师一片忙乱之后的场景和空气，工作台上放着各种魔药材料，多余的放在一边的，切好的在加入时留下的。空气中弥漫着各种魔药的蒸气，而这个密室的中心，西弗勒斯·斯内普，则也是一片混乱，典型的熬制魔药入魔的魔药大师的样子，不过此时应该再加上一个“即将继承家族的非嫡系成员”的身份。  
  
虽然密室挺乱的，但是有一个地方很整洁有序。工作台的一角，整整齐齐地排放着十瓶种类各异的魔药和那个木匣子。里奇正站在那边上小心地看护着。  
  
“我们是不是还得叫来魔法部的人？”戈德里克笑着问里菲，里菲惊叫一声，下一秒就不见了。萨拉查冷哼了一声，在原地没动作，戈德里克倒是饶有兴致地去察看那十瓶魔药具体都是什么了。  
  
过了十多分钟，里菲和那个办公室主任，还有伊威尔·斯莱特林，魔法部部长本人，来到了普林斯庄园的密室。伊威尔冲萨拉查和戈德里克行礼，萨拉查淡淡地微不可查地微笑了一下，伊威尔知道大概是自己陪同过来，以防唯利是图的家族继承办公室质疑类似于他们不在的时候有人来协助斯内普之类的愚蠢问题，这个决定获得了萨拉查的赞许。但是口头上他还是说：“普林斯家族作为源远流长的魔药大家，其继承的过程我认为值得魔法部部长出面作见证人。”  
  
斯内普是不知道伊威尔就是他的老主子，所以只是以为这位新任魔法部部长只是看在他先祖萨拉查的分上来的，殊不知伊威尔也有心来看看他的这个天赋秉异的旧部下。  
  
人到齐了，斯内普便开始按照顺序把一瓶瓶魔药倒入匣子里面，两只家养小精灵围在他身边，期待以至于惶恐地看着这个有着普林斯家族血脉的魔药大师进行着家族继承的最后一步，也是决定成败的一步。  
  
萨拉查看着当年自己的学徒，普林斯家族创始人前年后这个连姓氏都不再是普林斯的“混血王子”，心里其实挺清楚这个血液里流着普林斯的血的异姓会继承沉默了几十年的普林斯家族。  
  
而事实也的确如此。  
  
当斯内普倒完最后一瓶银色与蓝色交融共存的魔药之后，匣子的盖子突然自动合上了，里菲不由自主地尖叫了一声。继而众人看到木匣里出现了强烈的紫色光芒，通过匣盖与匣子之间的缝隙泻出来。  
  
一分钟左右之后，匣子里的光芒减弱下来，变成淡淡的紫色光芒，木匣的盖子又自动打开了，刚刚倒进去的魔药混合在一起，也许还有匣子里的某些元素的影响，成为了此刻透明的淡紫色液体。  
  
看到效果，萨拉查不由得挑起嘴角：“现在需要的，只剩下未来普林斯家族家主的血了。”——他之所以说出来，是因为里奇和里菲都已经激动到说不出任何话语了。  
  
斯内普听了，毫不犹豫地用魔杖在自己的手心割了一个小口子，把自己流着普林斯成分的血液滴加到了木匣淡紫色的魔药中。  
  
由于魔药是透明的液体，所以能清楚地看到血液滴进去之后的下沉和扩散。很快地，匣子又合上了，斯内普治愈好自己的手心，萨拉查在他的身后说：“现在，把匣子里的魔药倒到那个专门为测试准备材料的小种植园里去，如果你已经是普林斯家族的新家主的话，我们会看到的。”  
  
里奇和里菲虽说已经激动地说不出话来了，但还是在第一时间带着众人离开密室来到了小种植园。  
  
此时正值八月的结尾，恢宏的夏季交响曲正处在再现部分的辉煌之中，这个小小的魔药材料种植园在夜色的笼罩下展现着夏季的勃勃生机。戈德里克愉快地说：“可惜不是白天啊，如果是白天应该效果会更好……萨尔，我们还真没看过普林斯家族这种继承方式的效果呢！”  
  
斯内普捧着木匣，在两只忠实的家养小精灵的指引下在种植园的中心蹲下来，将木匣里此刻紫色加深了一些的魔药缓缓地倒在了泥土上。  
  
魔药一接触到泥土就渗了下去，斯内普缓缓地倒完木匣里的魔药，站起身来的时候他刚刚倒魔药的地方就已经干了，似乎从来没有湿润过。合上木匣的盖子，斯内普又一次看了看匣盖上的普林斯家族的花纹。  
  
此刻大概是夜里十点半的样子，西弗勒斯·斯内普，萨拉查·斯莱特林，戈德里克·格兰芬多，伊威尔·斯莱特林，还有两只忠于普林斯家族的年迈的家养小精灵，以及魔法部家族继承办公室的主任，站在普林斯家族主宅后的一个小花园里，见证了普林斯庄园的复活。  
  
戈德里克说的没错，如果在白天的话，应该会更美丽，更壮美。  
  
魔药倒下去没多久，就有一种巨大的甚至让大地微微颤抖的力量从这个小花园的地底穿出来，想是火山喷发一样，从倒下魔药的地方，看不到的魔力如同爆炸一般喷洒出来，以极快的速度蔓延到周围的土地上。这些魔力如同春风一般，所到之处那些枯萎衰败的植物纷纷苏醒过来。如果打个比方的话，就好比童话故事睡美人中的公主苏醒过来的时候，整个国度的荆棘褪去，美好的事物重新回来了一般。  
  
所以，在八月末的月色中，普林斯庄园迎来了它沉睡后的苏醒。  
  
对于斯内普来说，继承普林斯家族最难的，绝对不是那让几乎所有人望而却步的测试，而是继承后的一切繁杂的事务。  
  
他讨厌这些，作霍格沃茨的教授比这些单纯多了。  
  
所幸伊威尔也趁着此时，对家族继承办公室来了一次革新，把种种繁杂的文书过程简化了一大半。但其实像斯内普继承下来普林斯家族这种大家族反而本来就还轻松些，大部分小家族在办理继承事务的时候更加冗杂。  
  
而且，光是继承了，改了姓氏，在家族继承办公室登记还是不够的，还得联系《预言家日报》。  
  
所以，六年级之前的暑假，继“Forerunner游戏机第一届游戏锦标赛”和Our World平台推出这些来自年轻人的新闻之后，最后一个传遍魔法界的大新闻就被最讨厌出风头的西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯占去了。  
  
除此之外，英国魔法界的大部分魔药供应商都大概要开始担心自己的招牌了。  
  
继承了普林斯家族之后该干什么，斯内普其实一点儿也不知道。于是萨拉查索性与斯内普在普林斯家族家主书房里来了一次长谈。  
  
我们起码知道，当书房的门再度打开的时候，我们的霍格沃茨第一任魔药课教授萨拉查·斯莱特林，再次操起了老本行。  
  
哦，还有，英国魔法界的大部分魔药供应商都绝对要开始担心自己的招牌了，恐怕范围还应该扩大点儿。  
  
——————————我是六年级新学期的分割线——————————  
  
等到九月一号新学期开学，霍格沃茨特快再一次开动的时候，一个消息很快传遍了火车：老蝙蝠不再是魔药课教授了！  
  
听闻消息的小动物们一方面欣喜于恐怖的老蝙蝠离开了，但是另一方面都不太清楚该对显而易见的下一任魔药课教授萨拉查·斯莱特林作何感想。只有小蛇们一个个都无比激动和期待。  
  
“他会不会比斯内普还偏心斯莱特林啊？”罗恩担忧地说，“斯内普是斯莱特林院长，就偏心到那种程度，斯莱特林阁下是斯莱特林的创始人，那不还……”  
  
哈利笑了：“五年级整一个下学期，你看到哪里斯莱特林阁下过分偏心斯莱特林了？他是斯莱特林的创始人，但更是霍格沃茨的创始人啊。”  
  
无论如何，萨拉查千年来，尤其是近些年来被各种传言毁尽的形象仅仅一年是回不来的。尽管如此，哈利他们还是尽一切可能让大家不要那么有敌意和不信任。  
  
虽然哈利觉得萨拉查可能没这么在乎小动物们是怎么想的，他只在乎自己对霍格沃茨，对小动物们是否尽心。  
  
这年的九月一日天气很好，一年级的新生们得以完美的初识霍格沃茨。海格依旧是引领新生的那个人，也依旧是守林人与猎场看守。四巨头不担心这个棍血巨人弄来什么奇怪的“小可爱”，莎莎现在游走在霍格沃茨里面，她能保证没有任何魔法生物会伤害到霍格沃茨的小巫师们。毕竟，没有哪个魔法生物能与蛇怪相敌。  
  
今年，四巨头全部坐到了教师席上面：戈德里克是校长兼黑魔法防御术教授（乌姆里奇？谁知道她去哪了），萨拉查是副校长兼魔药课教授（斯内普要一心一意整顿普林斯家族的产业），罗伊纳是魔法史教授（我们的宾斯教授早就该退休去图书馆游荡，看自己爱看的书了），赫尔加是草药课教授（斯普劳特教授本来过两年也该退休了，不过她希望能留在霍格沃茨安享晚年，四巨头答应了她）。霍格沃茨的幽灵们，甚至包括格雷夫人，都来到大礼堂参加开学晚宴，因为他们中的大部分已经千年没有看到这样恢宏的晚宴了。  
  
分院结束后，戈德里克站起身，向大家介绍霍格沃茨新来的转校生。“今年，霍格沃茨很荣幸又迎来一位东方的客人，露·莫小姐！她将进入拉文克劳七年级与我们一同学习。”  
  
其实莫露被带到霍格沃茨之后，四巨头用分院帽为她分了一次院，得出结论，这个女孩进斯莱特林和拉文克劳都很合适，斯莱特林更佳。但是经过考虑，四巨头还是建议这个颇具斯莱特林气质的女孩去拉文克劳，因为斯莱特林太纷杂，又加之四巨头几乎一眼就能看出这个女孩来霍格沃茨的原因。  
  
赫敏受了莫言的嘱托，在拉文克劳多关照一点莫露，因为“莫露是那种不在乎是否与人合得来的女孩”——莫言原话。  
  
在霍格沃茨特快上，莫言，莫露与赫敏一个车厢，等到到站的时候，赫敏私下对莫言说让莫言放心，她喜欢莫露，很愿意与她交好。  
  
这让莫言松了口气，她对赫敏说，莫露是和她一起度过童年的，所以莫露和她一直很熟，莫言自己也清楚莫露平时给人一种冷冷的印象，但是她保证，如果赫敏与莫露再多接触一些，就能发现莫露其实跟斯莱特林那些小蛇似的，只是对不熟悉的人冷漠罢了。  
  
所以哈利的感觉是没错的，莫露对他的态度，其实就会是如果与他不相识的德拉科将会对他的态度。  
  
这天晚上的训练的间隙，哈利问德拉科：“如果我们俩小的时候没有认识对方的话，你会怎么对待我？”  
  
德拉科被哈利这个奇怪的问题问住了，他看了哈利好一会儿，最后说：“我也不知道，我知道的是，我们俩现在的状态，是那么多那么多事件与巧合的结果，不是一个‘如果没有’就能假设掉的。”顿了顿，他补充说，“所以我懒得去想你的问题，我宁愿想我们两个现在的状态，是生活的恩赐。”说罢，他又吻了吻哈利的额头。  
  
哈利自然地接受了德拉科的吻，生活的恩赐么？他默默地想，那么我的重生也是生活的恩赐了，的确如此吧，哈利看了看有求必应屋里，他的老师，挚友，还有他大概喜欢的人。他是波特家族的家主，霍格沃茨的继承人，格兰芬多的学徒，他有这么多他爱的，也爱他的朋友，还有敬爱的老师和教授们，他还有个哥哥一般的人，他还有现在的一切经历……这一切都是数不清的巧合构建起来的，是的，里面有他自己的努力，但是努力的结果往往是单一的，为人生修饰，让人生更加多彩的，是生活给他的那些惊喜的巧合。


	5. 关于魔药大师

西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯热爱魔药，如同每一代普林斯家主一样。  
  
西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯讨厌做生意，如同每一位霍格沃茨教授一样。  
  
西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯有个好友卢修斯·马尔福，如同第一代普林斯家主一样。  
  
卢修斯·马尔福精于算计和经商，如同每一代马尔福家主一样。  
  
综上所述，虽然西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯不善经商，但是在挚友卢修斯·马尔福的帮助下，这不是问题。  
  
“首先是仪表，我的老朋友，仪表！那些为了金子而打交道的人第一眼就要看你的衣着服饰，因为这一般代表着你的口袋里有多少金子或者等价物。”卢修斯·孔雀·马尔福用手中的蛇杖指了一下一年到头全黑色长袍的西弗勒斯，恨铁不成钢似的说，“你当年去参加魔药大师的检测的时候我就说过，那些老家伙也爱看申请人顺不顺眼！”  
  
西弗勒斯·一年到头黑色长袍·普林斯黑着脸看着自己那从铂金色长发到脚跟都散发着微弱的亮光的孔雀好友，懒得说话。  
  
卢修斯也从来不指望自己五句话就能换回西弗勒斯的一句回复，所以他接着说：“好吧好吧，看在你为我提供了这么多年优质荣光魔药的分上，我就帮你一把好了。”  
  
从西弗勒斯通过壁炉到达马尔福庄园，三句话说完自己的请求之后，他就没再说过一句话，卢修斯说了一大通，包括谴责好友没有提前告诉自己他要继承普林斯家族（“我劝过你那么多次！”），最后还是跟着西弗勒斯，毫不推托地通过壁炉来到了普林斯庄园。  
  
“魔法部的那些家伙竟然没有把普林斯家族的家养小精灵都拿去卖掉？”卢修斯从壁炉里出来，看着焕然一新的大厅，惊讶地问。  
  
西弗勒斯僵硬地摇摇头：“不，是我继承普林斯庄园的时候仪式自带的魔法。如果说家养小精灵的话……”他打了一个响指，里菲和里奇出现在不远处，“只有它们俩了。”  
  
卢修斯无奈地叹口气：“所以说，西弗勒斯，我们的第一站是对角巷和翻倒巷的那个路口……你们两个，谁经验更多谁跟着来。”说罢，头也不回地又钻进壁炉里，“对角巷。”  
  
所为“第一站是对角巷和翻倒巷的那个路口”，是指他们要去买家养小精灵。  
  
“这是个麻烦的差事，我的老朋友，更不必说那儿乱七八糟的了……”卢修斯在西弗勒斯身边似乎总是会说更多的话，“我得让马尔福庄园的家养小精灵主管过来一趟……”  
  
等到西弗勒斯，卢修斯还有里菲来到家养小精灵市场的时候，马尔福庄园的家养小精灵主管莱利也到达了，身上穿着带有马尔福家族族徽的套装——就凭这个，它在家养小精灵中间可是地位很高的。莱利冲着主人和主人的朋友鞠躬，然后看了看边上的那个小小的拍卖台，说：“主人是要莱利来选家养小精灵吗？”  
  
卢修斯点点头，看向家养小精灵拍卖台那边，那儿可以让人想起十九世纪的巴黎菜场，是的，同样的脏乱，夹杂着嚷嚷声和其他奇怪的声音。“莱利，我的朋友，普林斯家族的家主，需要一批家养小精灵，很明显，曾经的普林斯庄园里的家养小精灵只剩下两个年老体衰但是万幸也是有经验的了。这是其中一个，”他示意了一下里菲，“你们两个去处理吧，老样子，不用在意钱，起码也得弄到足以管理普林斯庄园的数目。”  
  
莱利很干练地领下指令，带着里菲去向家养小精灵拍卖台那儿。本来去那儿的，也大都是主人派去的家养小精灵。所以往那边一望，是不少家养小精灵看着被拉上台的，要么是太老了，要么是逃跑的，要么是精神不正常的等等诸如此类的家养小精灵，算计着台上它们的同类的价值。而那儿唯一的人类就是主持拍卖的人了。  
  
下达完关于家养小精灵的指令，卢修斯开始陪着，不，带着，西弗勒斯从对角巷的这头走到那头，买了一系列的服饰，一面穿衣镜，差点还把他拉进发型店。最后，在卢修斯的要求下，西弗勒斯买了一台iMagic——听着铂金孔雀全程赞叹自家儿子，当然也是西弗勒斯的教子，实在是太省心太优秀，自己都想早点退休了一类的话。  
  
等到他们结束一路的购买或者定购之后，这一天已经基本上要结束了。西弗勒斯和卢修斯回到普林斯庄园，看到莱利正在对新来的家养小精灵训话。  
  
看到主人来了，莱利很快地过来，汇报成果：买了十个家养小精灵，肯定不够，但是家养小精灵拍卖台那儿的货色本来就不好，它不想买回来一堆麻烦，所以只能先只有这些了。而买回来的即使已经经过他和莱利精挑细选，但是没几个能直接去工作的，它们还需要培训。除此之外，普林斯家族的家养小精灵需要统一的制服，不然成何体统。  
  
卢修斯一向对自己的家养小精灵主管的办事能力十分满意，听完汇报之后，他说：“那就再从马尔福庄园选五个能干的家养小精灵来，协助你们进行培训，并且在此期间协理普林斯庄园的各项事务。至于制服，等到它们的主人决定好样式之后让马尔福庄园里的家养小精灵赶工。”  
  
所以，当我们的霍格沃茨进入新的，没有了老蝙蝠的一个学期之时，普林斯庄园也进入了一个新时期。  
  
一个月过后，当霍格沃茨正在热火朝天地举行魁地奇球队选拔赛的时候，普林斯庄园里才终于解决了关于家养小精灵这一最基本的问题。而在那面比卢修斯·马尔福还烦人的穿衣镜的絮叨之下，西弗勒斯也已经有一个月穿衣得当，不至于让人觉得阴沉可怖了。  
  
所以，我们曾经的地窖蛇王就这么开始了他的普林斯家主的新生活。与此同时，我们的霍格沃茨的小巫师们也开始了他们由新魔药课教授教授的魔药课。  
  
萨拉查·斯莱特林是魔药大师，估计唯一能与他相提并论的，也只有他的伴侣戈德里克·格兰芬多了。所以这一届及以后的霍格沃茨的小巫师们应该感到非常荣幸。  
  
不，并不是全部。  
  
开学第一周结束之后，即每个学院每个年级都上过一次萨拉查的魔药课之后，哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言都调查了一下自己学院里的小动物们对与萨拉查·斯莱特林的魔药课的反响，结果是天差地别的。  
  
斯莱特林的小蛇们本来一个个就都够因为能见到萨拉查·斯莱特林而激动不已了，竟然还能听他授课，那简直是梅林的恩赐一般！所以从魔药必修的一年级到五年级，再到魔药选修的六年级七年级，斯莱特林全员去听魔药课！并且他们在魔药课上展现出来了平时根本看不到的热情——虽然他们平时也有可能会热衷于某件事，但是绝对不会表现出来。而在某些胆大的小蛇去询问萨拉查某些学术问题，得到耐心而启发性的解答，或者引导性的探讨，再加上德拉科的鼓励之后，每天去地窖的小蛇源源不断。当年西弗勒斯在的时候，虽说也有一些斯莱特林去询问关于魔药的问题，但是总还是忌于西弗勒斯冷峻的态度而鲜少去问。因此，地窖也每天清冷无比，而如今，地窖简直成了霍格沃茨除用餐时的大礼堂以及格兰芬多公共休息室以外最热闹的地方了。  
  
不仅是渴望接近学院创始人，他们的行为准则的来源者的小蛇们，求知欲强于其他三个学院的小鹰们在发现萨拉查来者不拒之后也纷纷在课下去询问萨拉查各种较为深奥的学术问题——当然了，其实四巨头这些日子都要被小鹰们淹没了，每个学院的小巫师自然热衷于去接近本学院的创始人，但是唯有拉文克劳的小鹰们，他们似乎立志要把四巨头的学识尽可能地挖出来一般地去找四位教授们询问和探讨学术问题。戈德里克甚至感叹说他现在唯一能好好休息的时候就是宵禁之后了（语毕又恶狠狠地补充：但他还要在宵禁后照管四个全霍格沃茨最不让人省心的家伙）。  
  
赫奇帕奇的小獾们本来在学习上遇到问题就更喜欢自己努力思考，或者聚在公共休息室讨论，而不是去麻烦教授们。所以小獾们在教授们那儿的存在感是最低的，但是他们的成绩却一点儿都不差，格兰芬多基本上比不过赫奇帕奇。而加上赫奇帕奇有不少麻瓜出身的小巫师，萨拉查又有那些虚假的恐怖名头，小獾们基本上都选择了对“厌恶麻瓜的”斯莱特林阁下敬而远之的态度。  
  
但是起码赫奇帕奇们对萨拉查是十分尊敬的。  
  
格兰芬多，就一言难尽了。  
  
目前为之，格兰芬多分成了两派，一派是哈利无意中代表着的尊重萨拉查·斯莱特林教授，另一派是以一个五年级麻瓜出身的男孩为代表的“萨拉查·斯莱特林回来是为了重新清洗霍格沃茨的！那些斯莱特林们即使不坏也会被他们的头子影响坏的！我们要抗争到底！”除此之外，还有一些，以罗恩·韦斯莱为最具代表性的，左右摇摆不知道该同意那一派的小狮子。  
  
戈德里克知道这些小狮子在等自己的表态之类的东西，但是他知道自己不能太直白地说萨拉查怎么怎么样，更不用说他和萨拉查的伴侣关系现在还是保密的了。作为霍格沃茨的创始人之一，看着另外一个创始人，兼自己的挚友，兼伴侣被自家学生非议，真的很不是滋味。为此，戈德里克已经向哈利他们四个人抱怨了好几次了。  
  
所以有一天晚上，赫敏突然问：“格兰芬多院长，虽然我们蒙你们教导好几年了，但是我们一直都不知道，那个说当年萨拉查因为学生的血统跟你们大吵一架拂袖离开霍格沃茨的说法到底是……”  
  
戈德里克听了，认真地盯着哈利看了一会儿，说：“你觉得是真的吗？”  
  
哈利挠挠头发：“呃……莱尔在骂我傻呢，肯定是假的……”  
  
点点头，戈德里克没有笑，“其实，当年离家出走的，甚至都不是萨拉查……”  
  
这时，赫尔加和罗伊纳走了过来，她们听到了这边在讨论的问题。赫尔加带着温和的微笑：“但是呢，这个说法也的确是由霍格沃茨的师生们，一代一代传下来的，他们当年都是目击者，他们都以为自己看到了真相。”  
  
哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言都惊讶地睁大了眼睛，罗伊纳接下去说：“这个故事说来话长，不过我们也的确该说出来了，不然我可看不下去我们的萨尔被蠢狮子的那些学生继续辱骂误解下去！  
  
“所以，明天的魔法史课认真听吧。”罗伊纳笑眯眯地说。  
  
第二天的魔法史课是六年级的格兰芬多和拉文克劳的，上课前，德拉科和莫言也混进了教室里——他们肯定要第一时间得知真相！  
  
罗伊纳准时地进入教室，她今天什么书都没带，这让大部分的小动物很好奇：虽说罗伊纳即使带了书也不太需要去看着讲课，但是罗伊纳每次都会认真地带好几本书以防自己有疏漏之处。罗伊纳发现学生们都在好奇这一点，她笑了笑，说：“不，我们今天不需要教材，我也不怕我会说错。一是因为今天我要讲的历史，没有任何一本书，一张羊皮纸曾经记录过；二是这段历史在我脑海里印象深刻到绝对不会讲错。  
  
“关于所谓的萨拉查·斯莱特林与四巨头中的其他三人就学生的血统问题大吵一架而后离开霍格沃茨的那段历史。”


	6. 被埋没千年的真相

“关于所谓的萨拉查·斯莱特林与四巨头中的其他三人就学生的血统问题大吵一架而后离开霍格沃茨的那段历史。”  
  
此言一出，语惊四座，罗伊纳淡淡的语气顷刻让魔法史教室里沸腾起来，拉文克劳们开始互相比对自己对那段历史的了解，而格兰芬多们则开始猜测罗伊纳·拉文克劳所讲的这段历史中，萨拉查·斯莱特林扮演了什么样的角色。但是如同大部分拉文克劳得出的结果都是那一种说法一样，大部分格兰芬多猜来猜去也猜不出原来听说的那段历史的圈子。  
  
罗伊纳耐心地等待底下的小动物们讨论完毕，等到十几分钟之后教室里重新归于平静之后（哈利，赫敏，德拉科，莫言都要等疯了），她才再次开口：“你们很幸运，是千年来第一批听到这段历史的真实面目的人，当然了，在其他的班上我也会说同样的内容，但是我猜今天晚上的时候，我说的故事就会传遍霍格沃茨吧。”  
  
千年前的欧洲，被现在的人称为“黑暗的中世纪”，完全是恰如其分的，要说腐败？那时的教会才是腐败的最佳代表。  
  
为了巩固自己的地位，各地的大教堂里的主教都时不时地在自己的地盘上抓一个巫师——不，绑在石凳上，沉下去淹死就是无罪，浮起来就是女巫有罪要烧死这种方法大部分教区都不用了——他们会跟——如果用现在的比喻来说的话——苏联大清洗的时候一样的方法，在教区里随便一个小村庄里，揪出一个“女巫”，或者是“和女巫勾结”的人，严刑拷打直到他或者她认罪。然后，聚集起一大批民众，把那个人用老方法烧死。  
  
这个方法用了一整代人，后来，教会为了更大的财富和权利，发动了与十字军东征相对应的，另一场秘密很多的十字军征战。  
  
在过去的一百多年里被教会洗脑，对魔法和巫师们充满了恐惧和恨意的普通百姓以及忠诚的教会的圣骑士们是这队秘密十字军的主要力量。大量的经过圣火锤炼，然后淬火的兵器从罗马教廷深处打造出来。到现在，魔法界仍然有很多史学家认为，当年的十字军东征不过是教廷为了十字军北征而做的掩人耳目的征战罢了。  
  
因为的确如此，比起□□，巫师，所谓的魔鬼的仆人，更应该是所谓的“敌人”，也更让教会痛恨。更何况那时的巫师们远没有今天隐蔽，也远没有今天这么集聚，经常会在基督教统治下的广阔土地上做出让那些肥胖得可以和某种四腿动物相比的主教叫骂的事情——而实际上，那些巫师几乎什么也没做，不过是使用了一下自己与生俱来的天赋而已。不过，也许那些主教并不那么在乎那些巫师干了什么，他们大概更在乎的是为了筹备十字军，他们能从中扣下多少金子或者他们能从战争中获得多少的金子。而对付越多的巫师，他们的信徒会毫无疑问地更多，更忠诚。  
  
他们的目标，是刚刚建校，蓬勃发展中的霍格沃茨。因为那在巫师界一片无秩序中建立起来的魔法学校，几乎已经成为了至少所有西欧北欧的巫师心中魔法界的一个标志，他们也越来越多地把自己的孩子送去霍格沃茨。甚至有些大家族也把继承人送到霍格沃茨上学。教廷选择霍格沃茨作为靶子完全是意料之中的，也是绝对明智的，不得不承认。  
  
所以，在那被麻瓜所熟知的十字军东征开始的时候，还有一场不为大众知晓的十字军北征，这批队伍，武装着从罗马教廷中用圣火和圣水铸就和淬火的兵器，比十字军东征的组织要严密得多。  
  
战争，怎么会没有间谍？  
  
霍格沃茨内部，即使四巨头极其不愿意承认，但是，的确有内鬼。  
  
那些有幸被梅林选中的孩子，也就是麻瓜出身的小巫师们，是最容易成为间谍的。教会的人会在他们小的时候选择几个家里是忠实的信徒的孩子，对他们进行堪称洗脑的教育，然后等到合适的年纪——那时的霍格沃茨还没有那么严格的根据年龄入学制度——把这些孩子送到霍格沃茨去读书，呃，用他们的话来说是“为主献身，勇敢地进入邪恶的泥沼”。  
  
这些孩子会在霍格沃茨里像普通的麻瓜出身的小巫师一样生活，对魔法“充满好奇心”，然后暗地里用教会给的信鸽把霍格沃茨的内部构造，霍格沃茨的人员状况告诉教会里的人。这些鸽子被神父们施以了各种保护性的祈祷和祝福，很难被巫师发现，哪怕是四巨头。还是莎莎又一次觅食的时候碰巧遇到了一只，觉得这只鸽子的气味很不对，就把它弄得奄奄一息之后带回来给萨拉查。而那时，四巨头才发现，霍格沃茨里，真的有了内鬼，就在那些他们爱着的孩子里面。  
  
莎莎作为蛇怪灵敏的嗅觉让她很快接下了监事霍格沃茨附近任何类似她捉住的这只鸽子的动物。但是又不能让所有的鸽子都销声匿迹，这样无疑会打草惊蛇。霍格沃茨所有的教授讨论了很多次，最后决定不计那些麻瓜出身的小巫师的错，只是将他们每次送出的信息调换掉。然后，为了霍格沃茨的安全，四巨头私下里决定在四个学院里划分出一个学院，保持这个学院里的小巫师全部都是纯血统，这样即使那些麻瓜出身的小巫师被教会买通，打入了霍格沃茨内部 ——如果教会来攻打霍格沃茨，他们会造成巨大的隐患——但是霍格沃茨总还是有一部分是绝对会守护霍格沃茨的。  
  
这其实才是斯莱特林只收纯血，最多收混血的来源。因为萨拉查说，反正他斯莱特林家族的出身注定了巫师界会戴着“斯莱特林”的眼镜看着他，认为他是纯血主义者，又或者心狠手辣，对所有人都毫不留情，那倒不如顺水推舟，就这么不会引起外界太大的意外地建立起斯莱特林这个纯血规定。这样也不会有被教会发现他们已经发现教会想对霍格沃茨下手的危险。而他还负担起了对自家学院的学生进行秘密特别训练的任务，为了保证假使教会真的有军队来进攻霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨能有一股中坚力量来对抗外敌。  
  
这件事情，除了四巨头，只有当年那一批从一年级到七年级的斯莱特林知道，这七个年级的学生都与萨拉查订下了保密契约，他们直到死，直到灵魂泯灭，都无法说出这件事情的真相，都无法说出他们是因为这件事，对他们的院长，那个根本不在意外界对他的评价和猜忌，一心为霍格沃茨，一心为魔法界的未来的男人的敬意达到顶峰。  
  
即便如此，这一批斯莱特林还是可以训诫后来进入斯莱特林的小巫师们对他们的王要有最高的敬意的。这也就是为什么霍格沃茨四个学院里，对自家学院创始人最崇敬的，是斯莱特林。因为那一代代的斯莱特林的言传身教，让千年前的那种情感，一直未被磨灭。  
  
紧张的阴云开始在西欧的上空聚集，罗马教廷深处锻造兵器的敲打声和祷告声似乎从那些阴沉的底下宫殿里回荡出来，振动着霍格沃茨城堡的墙壁。  
  
冠冕堂皇的理由，遮掩不了行军路上的丑恶。北征的十字军，虽说比东征的十字军有纪律得多，可是抢掠这种事情也是可以分有无纪律的。  
  
分散地住在荒原上的小巫师家族面对经过圣火烧铸圣水淬火的兵器，几乎是毫无抵抗之力的。教会当然有能力对付巫师，因为圣经给了他们方法。当然了，圣经给他们的方法原是让他们去对付把自己的灵魂出卖给恶魔来换取魔力的巫师，而不是像梅林一样天生拥有魔力的巫师这一点是没有哪个主教因为塞满金子和宠儿，加上他们的年纪以及脂肪而昏瞑的脑袋还能想得起来的了。  
  
十字军北征很快给欧洲魔法界带来了毁灭性的灾难，那时的巫师本来就是分散在欧洲各地，过着半隐居，半与麻瓜接触的普通生活的，突如其来的进攻——是的，四巨头有努力暗示他们，但是那些巫师对自己的能力太过自信，似乎有了魔法什么都不用怕了一样，而四巨头又没有任何权利命令他们——让几乎所有的小巫师家族全军覆没，有些幸存的小家族逃到了他们依附的大家族的领地去。到了这个时候，大部分的巫师才认识到，教会也是有强大的力量的。  
  
一年不到，几乎所有剩下的巫师都聚集到了霍格沃茨的附近，十字军势如破竹——如果不是收敛战利品或许还能更快——速度不知道比东征的队伍快了多少。四巨头最不愿意看到他们的霍格沃茨卷入战争，可很明显的，有他们四个当代最厉害的巫师坐镇的霍格沃茨毫无疑问地成为了欧洲魔法界此时的标志性建筑——当然也是十字军北征的终极目标。  
  
战争是残忍的，但是作为后人，你又不能否认那些反抗外来侵略的斗争给后人带来的深深的震撼与敬意。那是史诗，用鲜血和铁，白骨，灰烬铸就谱写的史诗，散发着残忍得让人不愿回顾的壮美。  
  
罗伊纳说，那几个月的战斗，甚至让她在想，也许那几千年前的尼南斯·阿农迪亚德之战，也就是泪雨之战，是否也是如此的壮丽而绝望*。  
  
四巨头，还有他们最得意的学徒们：波特，马尔福，韦斯莱，普林斯，隆巴顿，还有那些坚守着魔法界最后的尊严的魔法家族们，还有那些霍格沃茨里仍在读书，应该享受着阳光灿烂的年华的孩子们，都投身于了这场肮脏又辉煌的战斗。  
  
戈德里克，萨拉查，罗伊纳，赫尔加四人在战斗的每一天都忍受着极大的痛苦，不，他们强大的实力让他们几乎受不到伤，但是他们每天都在看到他们心爱的学生们，他们旧日的老友们，一个个死在霍格沃茨外不在绿草如茵的焦黑土地上，再也无法微笑，再也无法看到魔法界的未来。但是他们四个人却又无法做到深入敌军，因为他们是标志，是所有还在抗争的巫师们的精神支柱，如果没有他们，没有霍格沃茨这个城堡，欧洲魔法界估计早已不复存在，消弭在十字军的铁蹄下了。  
  
为了保护霍格沃茨，这朵美丽的百合花，四巨头在战争停歇的某一天晚上，把各自的灵魂凝练在对应的宝石中，与霍格沃茨，这个他们付出了一辈子的心血的深爱的城堡，融为一体。  
  
就在这个秘密仪式完成的第二天早晨，萨拉查·斯莱特林离开了霍格沃茨。  
  
这天早晨，在大礼堂，斗争的中坚力量聚集在一起，准备为下一次的战斗做好战略策划。就在这个时候，萨拉查·斯莱特林与戈德里克·格兰芬多起了激烈的争吵，两人就是否该把城堡里所有的麻瓜出身的巫师驱逐出霍格沃茨争吵得不可开交，萨拉查执意认为这些麻瓜出身的巫师身体里流着跟外面那些渣滓一样的血，迟早会成为霍格沃茨崩塌的源头。而戈德里克抓住萨拉查的歧视不放，为那些麻瓜出身的小巫师争辩，其间穿插着对萨拉查的斯莱特林学院只收纯血统的小巫师的谴责。  
  
这场争吵的最后结果全大礼堂的人都见证了，萨拉查·斯莱特林摔门离开霍格沃茨，直到战争胜利都没再回来过。  
  
You want to know what really happened？  
  
那个摔门离开的“萨拉查·斯莱特林”，其实是萨拉查最得意，最喜爱的学徒兼养子，马尔福家族的创始人，莱恩利·马尔福。而最后真正离家出走，孤身深入十字军军队，刺杀了三位指挥的大主教，让北征的十字军就此失去指挥和精神支柱，全线崩溃的，其实是戈德里克·格兰芬多。  
  
是的，那天早上的争吵是幌子，戈德里克说服了无比尊敬且热爱老师和父亲的莱恩利·马尔福来扮演萨拉查的角色，和自己大吵一架。莱恩利与萨拉查的性格相似程度让这次争吵在全大礼堂的人心中留下了深信不疑的印象。而等到争吵结束后，换成戈德里克喝下复方汤剂，在霍格沃茨周围驻扎的巫师们的注视下，以萨拉查的形象头也不回地离开了霍格沃茨。  
  
这一切发生的时候，真正的萨拉查·斯莱特林正毫不知情地躺在霍格沃茨深处的一间密室里，为前一天晚上他剥离灵魂融入宝石，并担当起四个人中间领头用灵魂之力支撑霍格沃茨的角色而处于昏迷之中。等到他醒过来的时候，他别无选择只有带着满腔怒火每天服用复方汤剂装作戈德里克的模样带领巫师们继续战斗——他该死的当然知道经过那次争吵，萨拉查·斯莱特林已经成功地不再是举足轻重的精神支柱，可以脱身出去进行极其危险的“擒贼先擒王”的任务了，而当然清楚这一点的戈德里克就是这样披上萨拉查的模样，还用这种方式逼迫真正的萨拉查不得不装作戈德里克的模样的。  
  
直到那场以魔法界的胜利作为结尾的战争结束后的几年之后，也就是霍格沃茨再度恢复招生，并建立了严格而入学，分院制度，与此同时，欧洲魔法界也从战争的阴影中逐渐走出来，如同泪雨之坟开始长出青草一样*的时候，仅剩三人的四巨头离开了霍格沃茨，退出了世人的视线。直到这时，萨拉查才终于得以恢复自己的模样。  
  
并在快十年没见过的戈德里克·格兰芬多的脸上揍上三拳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：见托尔金《胡林的儿女》


	7. 中西合璧

罗伊纳猜测的是她说出这段历史的当天晚上，这个故事就会传遍霍格沃茨。  
  
哦，她猜错了。  
  
不不不，不是当天晚上没能传遍霍格沃茨，事实上，当天晚上，这段历史就传遍了魔法界。  
  
Tanks to iMagic！  
  
完全是出于巧合，Our World平台为这段历史的传播起到了定鼎之功。当天晚上，这段历史就传遍了世界上每个有拥有iMagic的年轻人的角落。甚至包括美国Xavier\'s school里的年轻的变种人之间——当然了，对于这些年轻人，这个故事没有那么大的爆炸性，他们对于四巨头的认知，除了“他们应该很厉害”之外，就是“他们治好了Xavier教授的腿并且没有后遗症”了——一夜之间，魔法界竟迎来了不亚于政变的认识层面的巨大改变。  
  
啧，明天的预言家日报，不对，明天所有的魔法界报纸会是什么样的呢？  
  
伊威尔在他的魔法部部长办公室拿着一份《预言家日报》无奈地扶额。梅林啊，他们如果要干这种事情，拜托提前提醒他一声，这种巨大的刺激，梅林在上，谁知道会给社会带来多大的冲击，又会引发多大的动荡！  
  
“梅林最长的裤子啊！”  
  
罗恩从魔法史课下课以来一直持续的惊叹可以代表所有听到这段历史的人的反应了。  
  
而其实，即使是与四巨头距离比其他人近很多的哈利他们四人，都觉得罗伊纳说出的故事太出乎他们的意料——不，他们能猜出来萨拉查肯定不是由于招生成分问题离开霍格沃茨的，但是拜托，离开霍格沃茨的根本不是萨拉查·斯莱特林，而是喝了复方汤剂的戈德里克·格兰芬多？梅林最长的裤子啊！  
  
而对于对历史史实没有那么在意的大部分小狮子们，他们更惊诧的，无非是萨拉查·斯莱特林，他们一直认定的纯血论老疯子，竟然是为了霍格沃茨的安全才设下了那种要求！  
  
不光是霍格沃茨的小动物们，整个魔法界都需要好好消化一下这些消息。  
  
所以让我们把视线从他们的身上转移走一会儿，去刚刚获得主人的普林斯庄园看看。  
  
自从西弗勒斯继承普林斯庄园到如今，已经有快三个月了。在里菲，里奇和莱利的共同努力下，他们买回来的十几个家养小精灵也都能在自己的岗位上正常工作了。莱利在离开之前恭敬地对西弗勒斯说，这些家养小精灵应该感谢梅林和他们的祖宗，因为普林斯家主是他这么多年来见过的对待家养小精灵最好的贵族之一了。  
  
所以当那些家养小精灵进入普林斯庄园一段时间，从暂时性的精神错乱或者某些疾病中脱身之后，都对自己来到了普林斯庄园这个拥有悠久历史以及和善的家主的古老庄园而感到欢欣鼓舞——虽然西弗勒斯对这些家养小精灵用“和善”这个词来形容自己感觉很诡异——进而以饱满的精神投入自己的工作，让普林斯庄园很快就进入了每个大庄园应有的常态。与此同时，里菲和里奇也开始挑选出几个年轻聪明一些的家养小精灵进行特别培训，以期几年后他们俩老到没力气的时候，能有足够有经验和水平的家养小精灵来接下照料魔药植物的任务。  
  
这段时间内，西弗勒斯则一直被各种文书文件纠缠着脱不开身，赞美我们天生头脑就是用来处理官方的废话以及经济事务的马尔福先生吧，如果没有他，估计普林斯庄园里的家养小精灵会在某天早晨发现自己刚刚得到没多久的主人得而复失。  
  
普林斯家族从千年前成为大贵族一直到如今，主业都是魔药行业，包括魔药材料的种植和销售，魔药的制作，成品魔药的销售。他们基本不碰除了这些之外的领域，不过有几代家主的确写过几本关于魔药制作的书籍。普林斯家族的主要成员甚至不屑于加入那个每年给出极少数的魔药大师头衔的官方组织，更不需要去通过他们的测试，获得那个魔药大师的头衔——当然，西弗勒斯是特例，他不得不这样——因为“普林斯”这个姓氏就足以与“魔药大师”头衔划上等号。你可以说这是流淌在这个家族血液里的天赋，也可以说是这个家族特有的基因，当然了，他们在继承人年幼时严格的指导与教育也举足轻重。这些造就了普林斯家族在英国魔药界拥有绝对权威——如果他们想要垄断，欧洲的魔药贸易都能被普林斯家族垄断，他们没有罢了——不过这些都是几百年前的事情了，普林斯家族的辉煌早已被当代的普通巫师们忘却，只有那些大家族的孩子们，才能在家长的介绍或者在《生而高贵·巫师家谱》中对普林斯家族有一叶的了解。  
  
而无论那天萨拉查跟西弗勒斯到底具体谈了什么，谈话的主旨绝对离不开普林斯家族的重振。  
  
而萨拉查·斯莱特林肯定会在这其中给予协助。  
  
“去普林斯庄园？为什么？”  
  
这天晚上训练的休息时间，萨拉查叫莫言过去一下，他有话要跟她说的时候，莫言还以为斯莱特林院长希望自己能在赫奇帕奇内部管一管小獾们的“斯莱特林热”呢——是的，出人意料的，罗伊纳爆出那段历史之后，对斯莱特林态度变化最大的，是赫奇帕奇——但是萨拉查却提出了让莫言和莫露去普林斯庄园的请求。  
  
萨拉查沉吟了一下，解释到：“当然，我只是提议，普林斯家族是全英国乃至欧洲最具魔药实力的家族，而它的第一任家主是我的徒弟，我有责任在它的重振上协助。西弗勒斯不是做生意的人，幸而一如千年前，他有一个马尔福作为挚友，但是这还不够。我们需要的是普林斯家族的魔药实力再上一层楼。”  
  
莫言笑了：“很抱歉打断您，斯莱特林院长，但是我已经猜出来您的意思了——中西合璧，对吧？”  
  
微挑起嘴角，萨拉查就知道肯定不需要自己说到那儿莫言就能猜出来，点点头，说：“我跟分院帽聊过，它说莫露的药剂水平非常高，冒昧地说，比你强很多，当然你也很优秀，所以我才有了这个想法。中国的魔法师出山的太少了，想到中西合璧的，绝对不止我一个，但是身边能有条件做到的，大概只有我一个。”  
  
“我和露肯定愿意，露她对于药剂的热爱不亚于我们的老魔药课教授，哪怕义务劳动估计她都乐意，这可是中西魔药的结合啊。”莫言开心地说，“我甚至可以把这个当圣诞礼物送给她了。——但是您知道我得正求我父母的同意吧？”  
  
“理所当然，”萨拉查很快回答，“与此同时，我和西弗勒斯也会与莫先生沟通。”  
  
这也就是为什么十二月的第一个周日，莫氏的两位成员会出现在普林斯庄园里面——当然了，让家养小精灵们激动了好一会儿。  
  
莫露的存在无论是莫言还是萨拉查都没有向莫氏的家主提及，但是大家都知道这项提议本身就在表明莫露在这儿，起码有很大可能性。  
  
莫露自己肯定也清楚，但是她没有多说什么，她只是很开心地对赫敏说她来到欧洲的时候真的有考虑过魔药的中西合璧，只是从没想过自己真的有这个机会。赫敏真心实意地为莫露而感到高兴，所以她在拉文克劳内部发起了一个自愿参加的讨论组，开始了一个预计为期三个月的中西魔药结合讨论会。拉文克劳里几乎所有的魔药好手都参与其中了，毕竟这个机会真的不容错过。到后来，讨论组成立快一个月之后，甚至有几个斯莱特林听到风声都加入进来了。当然那是后话。  
  
现在，不过是莫言和莫露来普林斯庄园与她们的合作者西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯来一次会面，毕竟莫露还从未见过这个在她来的这一年离开霍格沃茨的前魔药课教授。  
  
当然了，她也听了不少关于这位在霍格沃茨学生记忆里留下不可磨灭的印象的魔药课教授的“奇闻轶事”——主角有百分之五十是某个可怜的，没有魔药神经的圆脸男孩，类似于他的□□差点命丧魔药课一类的事情。  
  
不过还好有赫敏和莫言在，我们的新普林斯家主的形象才没有毁于一旦。赫敏和莫言在认同了其他小动物滔滔不绝的“老蝙蝠事迹”的同时，也向莫露介绍了西弗勒斯对魔药的热爱和他在魔药上的天分。尤其是莫言，她笑着断言：你和普林斯先生肯定会一见如故的。  
  
对此，莫露表示持保留态度。  
  
无论怎样，过几分钟，她就会见到这位莫言认为她会“一见如故”的未来合作者。  
  
等等，让我们再回到霍格沃茨看一眼——  
  
哦，智慧如罗伊纳，她都没料到自己说的那段历史最后竟然还会引发出某些类似于“斯莱特林教授揍得好”的说法！  
  
里菲将两位尊贵的客人带进主宅，“很抱歉，两位小姐，虽然马尔福先生和里菲都向主人强调了此次会面的重要性，但是主人此刻仍然在工作室。请您在会客室稍等片刻，里奇已经去通知主人了。”  
  
莫言摆摆手：“不必，带我们去工作室吧，我们也想看看普林斯先生的工作能力。”——莫言此言完全是为了莫露，很明显。  
  
里菲愣了一下，随即鞠躬：“是的，言小姐，请跟我来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我特别想说：梅林，您老耳根子还好么？  
> 似乎大家都能想到莫露之后的历程了，但是我发誓，最一开始设计人物的时候我丝毫没有考虑到她有可能和斯内普在一起……


	8. 第一次见面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “里菲？请为我们把合约以及羽毛笔拿来。”

“是的，普林斯家主——我更习惯斯内普教授——就是个热爱投身于魔药的人。”莫言在路上对莫露说，“当年我第一次看到他做魔药的时候，我就想起你了哦~”  
  
莫露看了莫言一眼：“虽然我明白你的意思，但是你的联想真的很诡异。”  
  
里菲把两人带到三楼最大的一个房间门外，鞠了一躬：“请允许里菲去通报主人你们就在门外。”说毕，它走了进去。  
  
里菲没有把门关上，虽说门半掩着看不到里面的情形，但是里菲与西弗勒斯的对话还是隐约能听到的。  
  
“……她们在门外？为什么不请她们在会客室稍作休息？”  
  
“里菲也是这么说的，但是两位尊贵的小姐执意要直接来工作室。”  
  
“是吗……那就请她们进来吧。”莫言被西弗勒斯教了五年的魔药课，隐约听出来她的老魔药课教授语气里的兴味。  
  
里菲很快走出来，向莫言莫露鞠了一躬：“主人请你们进去。”  
  
莫言莫露跟随里菲走进工作室，不约而同地想要赞叹普林斯家族真不愧是魔药世家，这个主工作室，毫不夸张地说，绝对比普林斯庄园主宅的舞厅都要华丽——当然，是那种华丽，不是指装饰。  
  
西弗勒斯正在熄灭一个萤石坩埚下的火焰，莫言和莫露没有走近，而是在门口不远的地方站着。西弗勒斯灭掉火焰，把坩埚用一片萤石盖上，然后快步来到两个女孩面前——依旧穿着他代表性的黑色长袍——尊敬地行了吻手礼：“言·莫小姐，露·莫小姐，能见到你们是我的荣幸。”  
  
莫言和莫露也规规矩矩地回礼，西弗勒斯继续说：“真抱歉没能在会客室里接见你们，是我没有尽到主人之宜。”  
  
“这应该是我们表达歉意，毕竟我们只是告知您今天会来访，并没有给您具体的时间。”莫言从容地回答，“我也不想隐瞒，其实我与姐姐也的确有小小的不当的想法，想看您在工作室里制作魔药的风采。”  
  
西弗勒斯很明显没料到这一招，但是毫无疑问，他对面前的一位赫奇帕奇的学徒，一位来历神秘的莫氏女孩的兴趣更大了。也许他们的合作计划，还真的能成真。  
  
于是西弗勒斯主动带着莫言和莫露在工作室里参观了一圈，当然了，是骄傲地，因为这间工作室里的配置绝对可以与霍格沃茨里面萨拉查和戈德里克地工作室相媲美。而莫言和莫露，尤其是莫露，也是爱魔药的人，在参观的过程中恰当地表达了自己的惊叹之情，以及对普林斯家族魔药实力的眼见为实。  
  
莫言虽说平日里与朋友们在一起说话随随便便，喜欢直来直去，但是她毕竟还是莫氏的长女，不过是来到英国之后没啥正事需要操心，所以大部分人都不会见到她公事公办的样子。而毫无疑问，这样的办事方法加上莫言的直率性格是西弗勒斯在合作过程中极度需要的。梅林在上，卢修斯是他的挚友没错，但是如果西弗勒斯要与卢修斯谈生意、谈合同，还不如让他去洗刷巨怪的巢穴或者去专门辅导纳威·隆巴顿。  
  
莫露站在莫言的另一边，一直都很安静，只在该有的时候发出称赞。另西弗勒斯满意的是，他能看出来这个女孩的赞叹比莫言的还要带着矜持或者说不愿表现的热情。  
  
里菲在不远的地方陪同主人带领两位客人参观，它能感觉到自己的主人在介绍的过程中越来越心情愉悦和细致。  
  
参观花了将近两个小时，这之后，西弗勒斯才和两位小姐转移到会客室。家养小精灵为他们端上绿茶——里菲专门为两位来自中国的小姐准备的。  
  
“除此之外，普林斯家族该藏有一定数目的东方药剂典籍，并且有百分之五的种植面积上种植的是中药药材。当然了，由于在药剂制作上，西方与东方的魔力体系不同，所以敝家族一直没能制作出真正的东方魔药，那些典籍也只能是很小程度的借鉴，而药材也只能是普通的麻瓜药用方式使用了。”西弗勒斯细致地介绍着，“如果两位有兴趣，这里是整理出来的普林斯家族所藏有的东方药剂典籍以及种植的中药药材品种清单，见笑了。”说着，他从里菲手中拿过两个文件夹放在茶几上。  
  
“我的计划，大体上是希望我们能够通力合作，想出办法解决中西方魔药制作过程中所需的魔力体系的隔阂。所以，不知两位小姐意下如何？”  
  
说实话，西弗勒斯不喜欢这样说话，虽然这已经是卢修斯选出来最基本最不矫饰的谈判辞令了，但是仍旧让西弗勒斯觉得别扭。  
  
“不得不说，普林斯家族对我们东方的药剂也有所研究并试图加以利用很让我惊讶。”莫言一边说一边拿过了中药药材清单那份文件，而把另一份留给了莫露，“不愧是欧洲家族中的魔药翘楚。”  
  
两个女孩仔细且快速地看完清单——并不是很多——莫言先开口：“普林斯庄园所种植的中药药材已经包含了基本上所有的基础药材，并且可以想像有一些很有年份的珍贵药材。我觉得这样的基础满足我们研究如何打破中西方魔药的魔力隔阂绰绰有余，因为基础的药剂基本上全都可以制作。当然了，如果还想有进一步对东方药剂与西方药剂结合的研究和发展是远远不够的。”  
  
莫露在莫言之后接话：“关于典籍，普林斯家族所收藏的典籍虽说数量并不多，但是其中个别书卷哪怕在中国的大家族里也不多见。可能是贵先祖当年慧眼收藏下来的流落本，价值很大。不过如果想要研究中西方魔药隔阂，恐怕这些更多是关于配方的典籍是不够的。”  
  
“这个没有太大关系，”莫言微笑，“我们莫氏关于这方面的藏书虽说比不上龙氏，但是应该是足够的。”说罢，她看了自己的表姐一眼，两人交换了一个眼神，莫言点点头，又看向西弗勒斯，“如果您已经准备好合约？”  
  
西弗勒斯觉得自己甚至于要感到欣慰，在半个小时之内，“里菲？请为我们把合约以及羽毛笔拿来。”  
  
——————————  
  
“Wow，半个小时？”哈利身体微微前倾，离莫言近了一点儿，“这绝对是贵族们谈合作的最快记录！对吧，德拉科？”  
  
哈利身边的德拉科摸了模鼻子：“我父亲平均每次都要一个星期以上，他特别讲求细节，当然了，也的确会有人在合约的细节上动手脚。”  
  
“我们的老魔药课教授可不会~”赫敏笑着说，“还好是我们的言和露去和他谈，不然恐怕老蝙蝠会掀了谈判桌。”  
  
德拉科无奈地摇头：“还好父亲没与教父谈过生意。”  
  
其他三个人哈哈大笑。  
  
“合作会很顺利的，我打赌。”莫言终于笑停下来之后，她竖起一根手指，认真地说——虽然她还有点喘，“露那个家伙最讨厌的就是花里胡哨。”  
  
“我相信老蝙蝠还穿着全黑？”赫敏说完，自己也跟着其他人笑了。  
  
“不就休息一会儿嘛，笑得这么开心？”戈德里克凑过来好奇地问，“我好像听到了你们对上一位魔药课教授的‘善意昵称’？”  
  
哈利回头，忍住笑说：“老师，我们在严肃的讨论合作成功的几率。”  
  
“分院帽会对你生气的，你竟然敢质疑它的判断！”戈德里克故作严肃地说，“根据分院帽的判断，露·莫那个女孩的性格跟你们的上任魔药课教授是很相似的——除了西弗勒斯还喜欢跟他自己的头发过不去。”  
  
“怎么还在讨论这件事啊，孩子们……”罗伊纳和赫尔加也走过来，“都要圣诞节啦，就不想想圣诞节怎么过？”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼：“对于处于青春期的男孩女孩们，还有什么比一场盛大的舞会更有吸引力？”  
  
“拜托，哈利，你好歹还是我的学生呢，我可没这么毫无新意啊。”戈德里克把一只手搭在哈利的肩膀上，说，“今年怎么说都是我们四个人正式回归霍格沃茨的第一年，我们总得为孩子们带来点刺激有新意的东西，让他们明白我们不是千年老古董吧……”  
  
赫敏耸耸肩：“我们这儿只有八个人，俗话说，集思广益，所以……”  
  
所以，当天凌晨，霍格沃茨校园网的“霍格沃茨二三事”板块上就出现了一个由版主发布置顶的帖子——“圣诞晚会我做主”。  
  
在十二月初的这天早晨，霍格沃茨的小动物们醒来之后习惯性进入属于他们的平台之后就惊讶地发现今年的圣诞晚会似乎有些不一样了。  
  
在接下来的这个星期里，这个帖子有了上千条讨论回帖。很明显小动物们对于设计圣诞晚会的形式有着出人意料的兴趣，每个学院的小巫师都参与了讨论和建议。而版主罗伊纳，赫尔加与哈利他们四人，戈德里克，还有萨拉查一起认真考虑了每一条建议，从保守的到极具创意的，从华丽的到不甚安全的，从充满年轻特点的到令人惊叹的，每个小动物的建议都被考虑到了“备选清单”里面。  
  
而与此同时，霍格沃茨的小巫师们课余闲暇之时的谈资也一时间变成了对于即将到来的圣诞晚会的期待。“你提了什么建议？”成为最新的问候用语。  
  
即使自己的建议最终有可能不会被采纳，霍格沃茨的小巫师们还是津津乐道于那些过于胆大的建议——谁知道呢？也许四巨头真的如他们的学院幽灵们介绍的那么具有新意呢。  
  
12月10日，圣诞节前十五天，受到霍格沃茨全体小巫师甚至于教职工瞩目的最终的圣诞晚会内容出来了。  
  
四巨头和哈利他们充分考虑了各个学院的特点，综合各个学院的小动物们的建议，最后各采纳了其中一个。  
  
斯莱特林的建议确定了晚会的主场地。  
  
赫奇帕奇的建议确定了晚会的主框架。  
  
拉文克劳的建议确定了晚会的特别点。  
  
格兰芬多的建议确定了晚会的兴奋点。  
  
四巨头回归后的第一个圣诞晚会，注定是四个学院的融合，注定是全霍格沃茨的盛宴。


	9. 圣诞晚会：我们做主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今年的圣诞晚会就是要让霍格沃茨的小巫师们做主。

斯莱特林的建议确定了晚会的主场地——黑湖。  
  
真不知道这么多年来为什么大家放着那么大的一个天然舞池和完美的真实雪景不用。  
  
赫奇帕奇的建议确定了晚会的主框架 ——随意分布的，甚至可以自身参与制作的餐点。  
  
真不知道这么多年来为什么大家放着霍格沃茨家养小精灵的那么多好手艺不学。  
  
拉文克劳的建议确定了晚会的特别点——自导自演四巨头为主题的历史剧。  
  
真不知道其他人知不知道这个世界上有种叫做“历史剧”的娱乐方式结合了娱乐与学术研究为一体。  
  
格兰芬多的建议确定了晚会的兴奋点——禁林寻宝。  
  
真不知道这么多年来为什么放着禁林那么个探险好地方不举办点官方探险游戏是为什么。  
  
每个学院的小动物们都很无语——其他人跟我们想的为啥那么不一样。  
  
每个学院的小动物们都很高兴——今年圣诞晚会可以实现我们的想法了。  
  
戈德里克在论坛上（是的，他也有账号，而且他请查理帮他弄了两个，一个官方的，一个用于打入小狮子内部的，其他三个人为此鄙视了他好久）用他的“官方账号”专门发言说，今年的圣诞晚会就是要让霍格沃茨的小巫师们做主。  
  
所以，今年圣诞节前，为圣诞晚会忙忙碌碌的，不止霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，教授们和护林人海格，还有大批兴致勃勃的小巫师。随处可见——包括霍格沃茨论坛上——每个学院招募志愿者，或是布置黑湖场地，或是帮助家养小精灵准备，或是参与历史剧的剧本撰写或者当演员，或是在教授的协助下制定禁林寻宝的规则和奖励。节日气氛根本不需要什么圣诞饰品就弥漫在了霍格沃茨城堡中，几乎每一个小巫师脸上都洋溢着笑容——哪怕是五年级和七年级即将面临O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts的小巫师。  
  
而与此同时，学院间的交流达到了霍格沃茨论坛开通（即面向全体霍格沃茨学生）后的第二个高峰。不少斯莱特林去参加了拉文克劳历史剧的组织和格兰芬多禁林寻宝的规划，而格兰芬多则热衷于加入赫奇帕奇的美食总动员和为圣诞舞会布置场地。学院之间的差异在这半个月里似乎也没那么明显了。  
  
斯莱特林们力求完美，既然接下了布置黑湖的任务，那么他们就会做到最好。  
  
冬日的城堡外，哪怕是十一月就足够冰冻三尺，更何况是深冬的十二月，所以其实布置还算第二位的，首先得解决温度问题——怎么能让所有参加晚会的人不觉得冷，同时又保持着完美的雪景和黑湖的冰面呢？  
  
斯莱特林们似乎清楚，如果去向他们的院长求助，一切会非常简单，但是他们没有那么做。斯莱特林集结全学院魔法阵和魔文最好的成员，再加上自愿来帮忙的拉文克劳们，通宵研究了一个星期，最终设计出了一个魔法阵解决了这个问题。  
  
小蛇们把魔法阵拿去给把一切都看在眼里的萨拉查审核，萨拉查看到自家学生的成果之后，眼底不由得带上了笑意。他伸出手指，在图纸上微微修改了几个小地方，没动大体上的设计，然后说：“拿去用吧。”  
  
如果是格兰芬多们，肯定会被这样不温不火的评价——甚至都算不上评价——而弄得怏怏不乐。但是对于斯莱特林们，他们很清楚自家院长这样的表现已经是最大的认可和赞扬了，所以呢，小蛇们的干劲更足了，参与了设计的小鹰们也很开心。  
  
“哦，魔法阵材料霍格沃茨出。”萨拉查在自家学生离开地窖前补充到。  
  
那可真不是个小魔法阵，要在预计的场地上画出来，也得费一番劲儿。斯莱特林们派出了三十个高年级学生，拉文克劳也有十个高年级自愿，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇一共也有十个。这五十个小巫师在十二月中旬的霍格沃茨天寒地冻的场地上花了一整个周末画完了魔法阵。  
  
赫奇帕奇们在准备圣诞晚会大餐的同时，顺便为这五十个画魔法阵的小伙伴无限量提供热可可（海格也很乐意提供，但是真的没人喜欢他的饮料）。  
  
当高年级的学长们在为魔法阵忙碌的时候，低年级和四，五年级的斯莱特林们则忙于设计图纸，规划晚会场地的布置。期间他们还需要与拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇进行协调，讨论关于历史剧的舞台设置和餐桌设置的问题。各方都给出了自己最大的耐心和理解，所以这个过程进行得令人愉快地顺利。  
  
等到魔法阵画完，离圣诞节只有一周了，所以负责布置和装饰的小蛇们加紧了进度，紧锣密鼓地开始了他们的工作。  
  
低年级小蛇们虽然也有大量室外工作，但是霍格沃茨广阔的草场的预定场地上已经有了高年级学长布置下的魔法阵，所以对于他们来说，工作环境并不寒冷。  
  
斯莱特林们要让斯莱特林的优雅考究震惊整个霍格沃茨。  
  
赫奇帕奇们认真勤快，既然接下了筹划餐点制作的任务，那么他们就会做到最好。  
  
赫尔加·赫奇帕奇以其高超的厨艺闻名于……四巨头时代的霍格沃茨内部。  
  
啊，是的，当四巨头隐世之后，后世的人都不再知道，曾经的霍格沃茨四巨头中以擅长于草药，魔法动物著称的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇也长于厨艺。  
  
但是，起码赫奇帕奇宿舍离霍格沃茨的厨房最近这一点所有人都知道。  
  
而只有赫奇帕奇的学生才知道，自家公共休息室里如同拉文克劳塔楼里有自己的藏书室一样，有着一个规模小了很多的藏书室。  
  
这间藏书室的内容比拉文克劳的藏书室狭窄了很多，只有一些关于草药学和魔法生物的手札，更多的是出人意料的——菜谱。  
  
可惜赫奇帕奇在霍格沃茨四大学院里总是是那个被人遗忘的角落，所以这个学院秘密就一直成了真正的学院秘密。小獾们也没有故意保密啊，但是也从来没人会关心，所以这个赫奇帕奇学院内部的小秘密竟然在没有任何保护的情况下千年来几乎不为其他三个学院的学生所知。  
  
不过，等到今年的圣诞晚会之后，应该就不会再是一个无意的秘密了。  
  
小獾们把自家学院公共休息室里的菜谱尽数取出，然后像其他学院的组织者一样，莫言负责在论坛上发了一个招募志愿者参与的帖子。虽然置顶了，但是很明显没有其他三个学院的招募贴火爆，不过也还是有一些其他学院的女孩参与进来的，赫奇帕奇公共休息室也一时间充斥着各种颜色。  
  
那些加入进来的女孩很快发现自己完全是赚到了，那些恐怕大部分出于赫尔加·赫奇帕奇本人的创意的菜谱做出来的菜色在以“黑暗料理”（只有莫言这样说）出名的英国真的是珍馐佳肴了。尤其是数量惊人的甜点菜谱，其中很多甜点的巧妙设计是找遍所有魔法贵族家族的厨房也找不到的。  
  
当斯莱特林为主的那些高年级学生在冰天雪地里绘制魔法阵的时候，赫奇帕奇提供给他们的简单的热可可就是一个开始。那些热可可真的很简单，但是却有令人惊讶的温暖和香甜，让那些冻得发僵的高年级学长们很快就暖和了过来。  
  
不仅如此，赫奇帕奇们还精心地设计了能让感兴趣的人当场参与其中的一些美食制作。当然了，也是考虑到可能会有女孩有兴趣为自己喜欢的男生做甜点之类的。  
  
赫尔加时不时会来到公共休息室参与到菜肴的准备和试作之中，她笑着为小獾们提出小小的修改建议，让菜肴们多了几分圣诞气氛。她说：“加油啊，我们才不是那个总是被忽视的，对不对？”  
  
赫奇帕奇们要让赫奇帕奇静默之中的惊艳震惊整个霍格沃茨。  
  
拉文克劳们一丝不苟，既然接下了筹划历史剧的任务，那么他们就会做到最好。  
  
拉文克劳最擅长的学科，除了古魔文和炼金术之外，就是魔法史了。所以拉文克劳比其他三个学院的小动物们关于四巨头时代的历史不知道多知道多少，接下筹划历史剧的任务，他们当之无愧。  
  
不过，小鹰们虽说能让剧本没有丝毫的历史错误，能让剧本在细节之处达到完美，但是他们的统筹规划能力和想象力，还差了一点。  
  
但是这没关系，热心和赫奇帕奇和天马行空的格兰芬多们都乐意来帮忙，当然了，他们也很好奇自家的创始人在剧本里是什么样的形象。就这样，赫奇帕奇帮着拉文克劳在霍格沃茨内部招募导演、化妆师、造型设计师、演员等等一系列人员，而格兰芬多则为剧本的生动出了很大的力——啊，他们也在建造舞台上出了很大的力，格兰芬多嘛，总是有着过人的热情和动力。  
  
拉文克劳设计的剧本原先有四幕，第一幕是四巨头相遇，第二幕是四巨头建立霍格沃茨，第三幕是十字军北征，第四幕是千年后四巨头重现霍格沃茨。参与进来的格兰芬多们大致看了之后，一致认为——他们还拉拢了参与进来的赫奇帕奇们——太无聊了，应该再加点东西！  
  
经过了整整一周半的拉文克劳考据派与格兰芬多“有趣派”的争论，剧本里最后还是在原先的第一幕和第二幕之间加入了一幕，讲述四巨头结识之后一起游历欧洲的情景。并且在原先的四幕里面，也在格兰芬多坚持不懈的“建议”之下，修改了一些地方，少了一些拉文克劳的学究气，多了几分年轻人常有的，毫无顾忌的欢乐。  
  
最后，小鹰们才把修改到让所有参与者一句建议也说不出来的剧本交给了他们的院长罗伊纳审核。  
  
据说罗伊纳是边看边笑地看完的，看完后，她点点头，说：“就这么演，不愧是我家的学生，史实无可挑剔。”  
  
这句评论可让小鹰们开心得要死，罗伊纳的评论一传达到拉文克劳公共休息室，排练就紧锣密鼓地展开了。拉文克劳公共休息室前所未有的，呃，混乱。这不光是因为演员和工作人员包括了所有学院的小动物，还因为平日里一丝不苟不紧不慢的拉文克劳们，也兴奋得加快了步子。  
  
拉文克劳们要让拉文克劳严谨之中的完美震惊整个霍格沃茨。  
  
格兰芬多们热情满满，既然接下了筹划禁林寻宝的任务，那么他们就会做到最好。  
  
霍格沃茨的每只小动物都或多或少做过禁林探险的梦，而毫无疑问，格兰芬多好动的小狮子们做的梦最多。而如今筹划圣诞晚会这个机会简直是天上掉馅饼的机会——还是合乎规矩的！  
  
所以格兰芬多在收集建议的时候是“口径最一致”的，几乎所有的男生和不少女生都建议“禁林探险”这个项目。  
  
四巨头在通过这个提议的时候，顾虑是最多的，因为禁林之所以叫做禁林，禁林之所以不允许学生进入，是有充分的原因的。  
  
不过设下一个晚上的防护和监管还是可以做得到的。为了能让小巫师们尽兴，四巨头最后还是同意了这个呼声极高的提议，但是条件是在规划过程中，全程都要在戈德里克的监督和指导下进行。  
  
正如斯莱特林们不可能把整个黑湖都作为舞池一样，格兰芬多们也不可能把整个禁林都当作场地。他们从禁林靠着黑湖这边的边缘开始，划出了一片有三个霍格沃茨城堡平面图那么大的地方——也算是比较深入禁林了——作为寻宝场地。  
  
由于有戈德里克·格兰芬多本人亲自参与筹划，所以格兰芬多的志愿者招募是最吸引人的，最后不得不婉辞掉一些小巫师。最后的队伍里，格兰芬多和斯莱特林占了大多数，还有一些拉文克劳，他们的主要任务是布置场地。  
  
这个任务让大家想起了四年级三强争霸赛的最后一关，也就是那个深不可测的迷宫。最后他们打算把禁林寻宝的大体设计也设计成那样，但是，当然了，要减少一些阴沉的气氛和危险程度。  
  
戈德里克亲自去为禁林寻宝划下结界，而几乎所有知道这件事的人都去观看了，不少高年级的小巫师还认真地作了笔记。  
  
——当然，这是最枯燥无味的部分。  
  
禁林寻宝筹划小组（让我们姑且这么叫它吧）接下来要想办法让内部阴森的禁林明亮起来，这样才能让更多的人愿意加入禁林探险。说真的，格兰芬多们真的不是善于静下心来研究的类型，但是这一次，为了他们的“宏图大志”，他们出人意料地十分认真，让加入进来的斯莱特林和拉文克劳们感到惊讶的同时也觉得轻松了不少。  
  
最后的解决方案集合和格兰芬多的天马行空，斯莱特林和拉文克劳的严谨细致——用一些色彩各异的小光球漂浮在森林中，既使禁林内部亮了一些，又不至于亮到没有探险气氛，同时还可以增添节日氛围。  
  
这么多小光球哪里来？这很简单，找一天晚上，把所有小狮子聚集到一起来，然后告诉他们他们有机会为禁林寻宝出力——一个晚上搞定，还为斯莱特林们提供了舞池计划中所需的照明。格兰芬多的爆发式干劲还是很可以有成效的。  
  
至于安全系数，小组的成员们经过很长时间的分析和讨论，最后设计出了一个循序渐进的魔法生物分布设计（有些格兰芬多和斯莱特林的疯狂设想被否决了），越深入禁林，会遇到的魔法动物、魔法植物就越难对付，而不到一定年级是无法深入对应程度以外的地方的——除非有教授的批准书——而除此之外，他们还托戈德里克拜托莎莎那段时间在那附近巡视，保证每个参与的小巫师的安全（戈德里克家的福克斯由于主人丢下它这么久非常生气，还没回来呢）（而即使这些小动物们没想到，萨拉查也会让莎莎去保护这些精力旺盛的小家伙的）。  
  
而至于寻宝的“宝”嘛，是最让小组成员头疼的问题了，最后他们竟然想出了一个尽善尽美的方案。当然了，需要戈德里克的协助才能实现，但是这一定会让所有积极参与寻宝的小动物兴尽而归的。  
  
格兰芬多们要让格兰芬多热情之中的细心震惊整个霍格沃茨。  
  
顺便说一句这十五天里，四大学院的门禁，都是暂停的，所以四个学院的小动物可以不受阻碍地相互交流，从这个公共休息室跑到那个公共休息室去。看门的油画们乐得看到四个学院的小巫师急匆匆地来来往往，因为本就该如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此章，献给我的高中，谢谢她给了我多姿多彩的高中生活。


	10. 圣诞晚会：Let's Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今年的圣诞晚会，将会是前所未有的精彩纷呈。

12月24日，圣诞节之前的一系列忙碌的准备活动如同一串串小提琴和钢琴的颤音，推动着乐曲达到了最后的高/潮，在每个小巫师心中激荡起最摄人心魄的音符。每个参与了圣诞晚会规划、设计、出力的小巫师，都相信并且确信，今年的圣诞晚会，将会是前所未有的精彩纷呈。  
  
他们甚至都能觉得今年收不到圣诞礼物都没关系了。  
  
所幸24号这白天天没有课，就算有，小巫师们也听不下去。整个上午，斯莱特林们都在雪地里忙碌着，搭起长度乐观的，横跨大片雪地的通道。通道顶的颜色是银色，绿色，金色，红色这四大圣诞颜色交织更替的，还有银色和金色的小光球被安放在两边漂浮着。  
  
通道一直延伸到黑湖边，另一批斯莱特林们正排放着桌椅，几个赫奇帕奇也在，方便双方达成最后的一致。  
  
桌椅是清一色的乳白色，与雪地的白色不同，但一样的纯净、细腻。椅子上有各个学院的学院颜色的坐垫。斯莱特林们甚至还弄来了成百上千的施华洛蒂水晶——梅林啊，斯莱特林就是有钱——让它们与银色、金色的小光球一起漂浮在主场地上空——原理与霍格沃茨大礼堂里漂浮的蜡烛一样——除此之外，还有一些纸做的金色小天使在飞来飞去。  
  
舞池是黑湖靠着划出来的场地这一边有两个教室那么大的冰面——前所未有的大，毕竟今年的圣诞晚会是全体霍格沃茨学生都可以参加的——冰面上被加了一层金色的防护，显得金黄闪闪，但是却又没全部遮住冰面的颜色。  
  
而黑湖的其他地方，其实是滑冰场，不过考虑到大部分小巫师不会滑冰，所以斯莱特林们在设计的时候只是给了其余的冰面以加固咒，以及提供溜冰鞋。  
  
但是，如果想要从主场地去往禁林寻宝的起点，最近的路线就是横跨黑湖。所以斯莱特林最后还是加上了一个设计——驯鹿雪橇，以便小巫师们能渡过黑湖，同时还能感受一下坐雪橇的感觉。啊，驯鹿是他们去请赫尔加帮忙弄来的。  
  
赫奇帕奇在主场地的圆形餐桌和方形餐桌之间设置了很多长条形桌子，铺上了淡金色的桌布，准备在上面摆满霍格沃茨的，赫奇帕奇的秘密美食。当然了，还有一些宽一点的，同样铺着淡金色桌布的桌子，是用来供感兴趣的小动物来自己参与制作的。  
  
赫尔加为所有铺着淡金色桌布的桌子周围设下咒语，以保证放在桌上的美食的温度，以及不被飘来飘去的纸质小天使撞到。  
  
如今赫奇帕奇宿舍里空无一人，所有的小獾和不少其他学院的女生都在厨房里呢！他们与家养小精灵们一起，为今晚的盛会准备着最完美的供给。  
  
拉文克劳们正忙于最后一遍检查舞台的稳固、幕布的设置、每一幕的背景的顺序、背诵台词、检查戏服、无休无止的彩排等等一系列拉文克劳们的脑袋能想到的细节。那些在历史剧团队里的其他学院的小动物简直要被如此忙碌不安的拉文克劳吓到了，要知道，拉文克劳们焦虑成这个样子还真的，真的很少见。  
  
格兰芬多们则大量地集中于禁林边缘，为禁林寻宝的外缘场地搭建围栏，把照明用的小光球和“宝藏”放置到禁林深处。他们甚至还兴奋地在起点处搭建起一个和三强争霸赛第三关的迷宫入口一模一样的灌木丛入口。还有不少不在禁林寻宝小组里的迫不及待的小狮子在入口附近张望，但是不到时间的话，灌木丛是不会打开的。  
  
忙了整整一个上午，筋疲力尽的小动物们回到城堡里，大礼堂美丽的天花板之下，草草地解决午餐，就纷纷赶回宿舍为晚上的盛装出场做准备，尤其是女生们。  
  
她们没有太多时间，下午三点半，约有舞伴的男生们陆续从宿舍里出来，穿着最合身的礼服，有不少还喝了荣光药剂之类的魔药，来到公共休息室，或者自己的舞伴的学院公共休息室外等候。  
  
我们的视角在此时终于要缩小了，在格兰芬多公共休息室里，罗恩正紧张地整理着自己的领结，四处张望着，似乎希望哪里能突然出现一面镜子让自己照一照。  
  
哈利在去赫奇帕奇宿舍接莫言之前帮罗恩整理过一次领结，但是似乎罗恩还是很担忧。  
  
“该死的！”他懊恼地叫出声，幸好他的舞伴拉文德·布朗还没下来，似乎今天她要尝试一种新发型。  
  
“我的白痴哥哥又在烦心什么呢？”一个轻快愉悦的声音从罗恩身后传来，是金妮。罗恩停下想想就很愚蠢的拉领结、紧领结的动作，被自家妹妹今晚的美丽惊得说不出话来。  
  
金妮穿了一件褐色的长裙，应该是沉重的颜色，在她火红的披肩长发和裸露出来的雪白双臂，还有她自己轻盈的步子的衬托下，竟然一点儿也不沉重了，反而有一种温暖的感觉。女孩越来越成熟的面庞褪去了年幼的模糊，越发显露出她自己特有的美丽，配上她双眸中那无法忽视的活力和热情，金妮似乎一下子出落成了一个美丽的女子。  
  
“喂！老哥，我都快16了诶，别一副‘哦梅林啊我的小妹妹怎么突然变漂亮了’的表情了好吗？”金妮抱起胳膊，以一种妹妹对哥哥特有的埋怨语气说。  
  
罗恩回过神来，吐吐舌头：“金妮，你今晚很美，真的。”——为什么他妹妹脸上的雀斑都已经褪去了，他脸上的还是那么顽固地存在呢？  
  
“这么不会说话，真不知道你怎么约到拉文德的……”金妮翻了个白眼，伸手过来为哥哥把领结拆散，然后重新仔细地又打了一遍，“别再动它了，再动我就用领结把你勒死！你舞伴随时都会下来，好歹注意一点儿影响，今天是圣诞晚会！”  
  
今年韦斯莱家超级幸运地中了《预言家日报》的大奖，所以罗恩和金妮都各自有了一件样式新颖的礼服，而淘到了第一桶金的双胞胎也想着自己还在霍格沃茨的弟弟和妹妹，送了罗恩一双高档龙皮靴子，金妮的是全套的舞会化妆品和一瓶优质的荣光药剂。  
  
“哦，金妮，你今晚可真美，我打赌黑湖边的那些施华洛蒂水晶与你相比都会逊色三分。”  
  
迪安的声音从罗恩那边传来，金妮给罗恩使了个“这才叫会说话”的眼神，然后迎了上去：“迪安，你也很棒，我相信那些小天使看到你肯定会向你冲过来把它们所有的碎纸片都撒到你头上的。”  
  
认真装扮的男孩笑了起来：“你说是就是，金。我们走吧。嗨，罗恩，祝你今晚好运。”  
  
罗恩应下了迪安的招呼，但是他看着迪安挽着金妮的胳膊离开的时候，心中仍旧有一种那家伙配不上金妮的无名愤懑。  
  
“你觉得今晚会下雪吗？”走在从霍格沃茨城堡到晚会场地长长的通道中，迪安愉快地问。  
  
“应该会吧，每年的圣诞节，霍格沃茨这儿都会下雪，”金妮微笑，“我喜欢白色圣诞节。”  
  
“那今晚我们就能看到最棒最直接的雪景了，”迪安带着点热切看着自己的女朋友，“也真亏斯莱特林那些家伙想得出来，在黑湖边办晚会！”  
  
金妮饶有兴致地伸手触碰了一下她身边的一个金色的，约莫比一个拳头略小的小光球，小球就像在水中一样漂浮着，有着柔柔的温度。“是啊，我一定要去溜冰，我想这么做好久了，但是霍格沃茨一到冬天外面就冷得能冻僵人。”  
  
“我的溜冰技术，”迪安煞有介事地点点头，“我自从你说想溜冰之后就在努力练习——用Forerunner——我想应该是足够陪你一起滑的了。”  
  
“哦，你真棒！我竟然还担心会不会要去找我的朋友们一起，真是我多虑了。”金妮露出一个大大的笑容，抱住迪安的胳膊，亲了男孩的脸颊一下。  
  
“啊！对不起！请让一下，我赶时间！”  
  
惊惶的声音从身后传来，越来越近，迪安和金妮回头，发现是纳威，他穿着一件看上去很逼真的盔甲，胳膊还抱着一个头盔，跑起来发出咣啷咣啷的声音。  
  
“嗨，纳威！”迪安喊住他的舍友，“迟到了？”  
  
圆脸男孩放慢了脚步，一个他的典型性笑容浮现在他的脸上：“嗨，迪安，金妮，真高兴见到你们，但是我不能陪你们一起走，我得赶快去舞台那边……”  
  
金妮为纳威让出路来：“快去吧，纳威，演出要加油哦，我们都会很认真地看的。”  
  
感激地点点头，纳威没说自己的角色其实真的不那么引人注目，但是能参与其中已经让纳威很开心了，甚至还是演一名霍格沃茨的骑士！有真正的盔甲！不过他真的要迟到了，所以他与金妮和安迪匆忙道别，把头盔抱紧一点儿，身上的盔甲再次发出急促的咣啷咣啷声，加快脚步跑过一对对走向晚会场地的少男少女们，来到通道的尽头，绕过已经开始陆续出现菜品的桌子，气喘吁吁地来到了舞台后台，那里已经有很多人在忙碌了。  
  
“嗨，纳威，你来啦。”  
  
肩膀被轻轻的拍了一下，是卢娜，她的亚麻色长发今天被拉成了直发，然后紧紧地盘了起来，她要扮演拉文克劳学院最早的一批学生中的一个。不仅如此，她还有一些在与十字军抗争时的戏份。现在她已经换上了中世纪的衣服，手中正拿着她的台词。  
  
纳威把头盔换了一个手抱着，“啊，来的有点晚，因为这个盔甲我穿起来还是有些麻烦……”  
  
“但是它们很棒，不是吗？”卢娜用她一贯的愉悦如同银铃的声音说，“我想城堡里的那些骑士们会嫉妒你的。”  
  
纳威从来都不善言辞，他只能冲着卢娜憨憨地笑笑表示自己听到她的话真的很开心，“你，你也很棒啊，可以演第一批拉文克劳的学生，应该很，很有意义呢。”  
  
“谢谢，纳威。”卢娜歪头，不过她的耳朵上今天没有挂着小胡萝卜了。  
  
“卢娜？麻烦你能过来一下吗？”  
  
后台的那边有人在喊她，卢娜给了纳威一个拥抱：“等会的表演加油哦。”不等纳威来得及反应，这个如同百灵鸟的女孩就钻入了大量的演员和工作人员之中。  
  
“什么事情，赫敏？”  
  
刚刚喊卢娜的是赫敏，她今晚要演罗伊纳·拉文克劳，所以她的头发不仅被拉直了，还被染黑了，除此之外，她的眼睛也被魔法暂时性改成了墨蓝色。其实赫敏是不太积极于演罗伊纳的，但是由不得所有人一致认为她，哈利，德拉科，莫言四个人当仁不让地应该饰演四巨头，最终还是接下了这个意义重大的角色。  
  
“我刚刚和导演商量了一下，决定加一小段戏，让你多演一段第一位拉文克劳学院首席。你看可以吗？”  
  
卢娜有些惊讶，“我？第一位拉文克劳学院首席？”  
  
“很适合的，卢娜，”赫敏开心地说，“你很棒，你自己也知道，对吧？”  
  
“我很高兴能有这个机会。”卢娜抱了赫敏一下。对于每一个霍格沃茨的学生来说，参加这个四巨头为主角的历史剧，成为其中的某个角色，都是有一种发自内心的自豪感的。  
  
就如同一个学生，在毕业之后某天能以优秀校友的名义回到母校的，那种自豪感。听上去不一样，其实都是对学校深深的爱意和自豪。  
  
赫敏回抱了卢娜，“我也为你开心，卢娜。那我们现在得赶快对一下台词，离开演只有一个多小时了。”


	11. 圣诞晚会：历史剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着分院帽的旁白，历史剧的舞台上，沉重的红色丝绒幕布缓缓拉开……

「在很久很久以前，在我还不存在的时候，英格兰美丽的平原上，有四个外出游历的优秀年轻魔法师相遇了……」  
  
随着分院帽的旁白，历史剧的舞台上，沉重的红色丝绒幕布缓缓拉开……  
  
映入眼帘的，是台上台下的小巫师们再熟悉不过的黑湖和湖边的山毛榉树，一个黑色长发的年轻女子正坐在树下看书，她看得很认真，以至于有两个人进入了大家的视野向她走来的时候，她都没有意识到。  
  
那两个人一个是金色短发，一个是黑色长发，如同那个年轻女子一样，让人一眼就能猜出是谁。只见金色短发的那个男子好奇地加快步子，走在黑色长发男子之前来到了那个看书的女子面前：“不知尊贵的……啊！”  
  
是的，拉文克劳的考据派经过多本古籍的查证，得出了戈德里克·格兰芬多与罗伊纳·拉文克劳的第一次见面是以前者被后者设下的保护性魔法阵整得很惨开始的。  
  
不过，如果罗伊纳为自己设下的保护性魔法阵如果没有强大到当时的让戈德里克和萨拉查都没有发现的话，罗伊纳也不会有机会与这两人同行了。  
  
“……所以，你们就是格兰芬多和斯莱特林家出了名的那两个儿子？”  
  
“诶，我有那么出名嘛？……算了，不要在意这个啦，加入我和萨拉查吧，美丽的小姐。”  
  
罗伊纳看了看面前两个估计才二十的青年，最后还是点了头：“我还有个朋友，她和我一起的，进那片森林找晚餐去了……”说着，她指了指布景上如今以“禁林”这个名字为人们所熟知的森林。  
  
……  
  
「年轻气盛的四位青年巫师，就这样踏上了一同游历的旅程，这是一个开始，一个传奇的开始，一如其他千千万万个故事一样，不过发生在一个普通的午后。」  
  
第一幕，完  
  
看到莎莎按照剧本突然出现的时候，头发被染成金色的哈利真的忍不住开始怀疑蛇怪到底是种什么样的魔法生物。  
  
到底什么样的魔法生物会天天吵闹着要参演历史剧啊？  
  
“蠢狮子，没看到她的眼睛是绿色的吗？”德拉科一边背着台词一边心里也在思考和哈利一样的问题，“蛇怪眼睛是绿色的时候是无害的，这点常识都没有到底是怎么出来游历的，我猜你那哥哥就想这么把你扔出来，等着你被自己的智商害死呢。”  
  
戈德里克郁闷地吐吐舌头：“我家又不像你家那样到处是蛇……”  
  
而且，莎莎不是唯一一条在这儿的蛇类，莱尔也在！因为它说什么都不愿错过「你们所谓的高还原历史剧」，它现在正绕在哈利的手腕上以一个独家视角观看历史剧呢。  
  
……  
  
「感激生命中那些艰难的岁月，别把它们当成坏事，而应当看成是学习、成长的机会。」  
  
第二幕，完。  
  
“真的会有学生来吗？”  
  
“一开始总是会比较艰难的。……戈德里克，那个帽子是干什么的？”  
  
“我在想，如果以后霍格沃茨真的能招到很多学生，我们用不可能一个个地测试他们，来判定他们跟着谁学吧？所以我想弄一个分院制度……”  
  
“想得太远了吧，有这心思还不如多去拜访几个家族！”  
  
“福克斯不是还没带信回来嘛……”  
  
……  
  
“今年有四十七的学生！分院帽可以派上用场了！”  
  
“你怎么还想着你的那顶帽子啊，蠢狮子，女生们不会愿意戴的。”  
  
“这顶帽子这么聪明，怎么会有人不喜欢它！”  
  
“你们在这里讨论帽子，还不如来帮我和赫尔加去扩大宿舍呢！而且昨晚又有你家的学生跑到禁林去了，戈德里克，如果不是莎莎，他们早就被狼人抓住了！能不能让你家的孩子们不要那么自不量力，老师的特点不是全都要学的。”  
  
“我会好好教训他们的，但是……萨拉查……我有那么自不量力吗……”  
  
“那当年我们第一次见面你就欠了我一条命是为什么？……快点给我去把你学院的宿舍弄到八楼去！下面没那么大的地方让你家孩子们胡闹！”  
  
……  
  
“我们真的应该去找一些人来帮我们教书了。”  
  
“莱恩利明年就会回来，他得把庄园那边的事情弄好，但是你家的学生，怎么没一个回来的？”  
  
“波特那个小子要继承家族啊，这又不能怪他。要不我去把我的老师请来吧，他肯定愿意来，虽然，恩，他的脾气怪了点……”  
  
……  
  
「人生就像刚刚下过雪的一片田野，无论你选择从哪里走，你的每一个脚印都会显现出来。」  
  
第三幕，完。  
  
“我以为你是开玩笑的，戈德里克，你竟然真的带回来这么多麻瓜出身的孩子？”  
  
“我很认真的，萨拉查，这些孩子，如果我们对他们不管不顾，他们会被教会烧死的，他们什么都不知道。”  
  
“你知道这么下去迟早教会那些家伙会利用这一点来对付我们，对吧？”  
  
“……我知道，但是我还是得这么做。”  
  
“我明白，我不反对，但是如果有叛徒，格杀勿论。”  
  
……  
  
“萨拉查，安娜那个孩子她……罗伊纳，你也在啊。”  
  
“你也知道了？……总归会有的，该来的总会来。”  
  
“你知道我不想杀她。”  
  
“戈德里克，我们都不想伤害我们的孩子们，但是是他们选择了背叛我们，那他们就没有权利再接受我们的爱护了。”  
  
“我和罗伊纳想的一样，我们刚刚就在谈这件事情。”  
  
“……是赫尔加告诉我的，我只是在想，遗忘咒可以吗？”  
  
“戈德里克，你知道即使我们抹去她的记忆然后把她送回去，教会也不会当过她，她一定会死，说不定还会被刑讯逼供，或者被当作试验品，试图让她想起来。”  
  
……  
  
“你家里还真是什么都有啊，萨拉查，这么大的宝石可真的不多见呢。”  
  
“你到底是来赞叹宝石的还是来与霍格沃茨绑定的。”  
  
“好吧好吧，我不打搅你了，你开始吧。”  
  
第四幕最后一个场景以四巨头将自己的灵魂与这个他们献出了大半生的城堡绑定为开始，以戈德里克装成萨拉查出走为结尾，霍格沃茨依旧稳固地坐落在它原来就在的地方，一如当初。  
  
「一个人如果将自己的生命注入一种事业，那么生与死便不再有什么界限。 」  
  
第四幕，完。  
  
第五幕是演员最多的一幕，也是观众们最熟悉的一幕，从五年级乌姆里奇开始，大家重温了一年前霍格沃茨里的小巫师们是如何齐心协力一起把那只粉色的癞蛤/蟆给赶走的，外加这么久以来霍格沃茨逐渐又成为了一个整体。  
  
「历史的作用是借鉴，但更重要的是传承。」  
  
在分院帽的结束语中，所有的演员，导演，各个工作人员都走上台来谢幕，接受着台下的朋友们、教授们兴奋的掌声。  
  
历史剧大获成功，当然，这只是第一步。  
  
历史剧终于结束，台边的钟提示大家已经晚上八点半了，刚刚还沉浸在历史剧里的小巫师们赶快站起身来，离开座位——曾经是晚会的主体的舞蹈似乎都被大家忘了！一对对年轻的男女滑入黑湖上的舞池，在广阔辽远，如深色绸缎一般的夜空下，在宁静幽寂，如白色奶油覆盖的雪白群山之间，尽情地享受美妙的节日。  
  
“德拉科，今晚有什么特别的计划啊？”赫敏一边配和着德拉科的舞步一边“别有用意”地问。  
  
德拉科挑眉：“虽说今天是我和哈利非正式在一起的一周年纪念日，但是这又不一定代表会有什么‘特别的计划’。”  
  
赫敏歪头，似乎在思考着什么，“等等，你不会还不知道那些冒险狂热分子在禁林里放的宝贝是什么吧？”  
  
“我应该知道吗？我一直在对付来自‘马尔福’这个姓氏的各种圣诞节事务，还有历史剧剧本。”  
  
“好吧，看在你的萨拉查演得那么好的分上……”赫敏轻盈地转了一个圈，自如地滑出舞池，德拉科紧随其后，“幸亏那个禁林寻宝小组里还有几个斯莱特林和拉文克劳，他们最终决定下来的宝贝——在戈德里克的帮助下——做到了寻宝者心有所想，实有所得——当然了，探险深度对应着实现的愿望的大小。”赫敏来到一个铺着淡金色桌布的桌子前，对其中一个甜点产生了兴趣，“嗨，我觉得那种奶油布丁看上去很棒的样子，我可以学学吗？……哦，太棒了！”说着，她就开心地站到了那个赫奇帕奇的女生身边，不再理会她的舞伴。  
  
德拉科当然知道赫敏的意思，他吻了一下赫敏的手——脸上差点被抹上奶油，然后便离开了兴致勃勃的女孩。  
  
他似乎有了一个计划。  
  
——————————  
  
“说真的，你不来吗，萨拉？”  
  
“萨拉，来嘛~”  
  
“我知道我家萨尔最好了，对不对~”  
  
萨拉查面无表情地看着三个正在穿冰鞋的朋友，保持着摇头的动作。  
  
“不要担心你的头发飞起来破坏影响嘛，萨尔，我打包票那特别帅！”  
  
戈德里克不用自己滑冰了，萨拉查一抬手把他甩开五十多米去了，并且还是选了一个沿途没有其他滑冰的小巫师的路线。  
  
罗伊纳和赫尔加无语地看着那个越来越远的金色脑袋，决定不去管那个咎由自取的家伙了，然后开始一起溜冰去，比赛谁溜的花样多。很多年前，他们还很年轻，年轻到历史剧里第二幕时的年纪的时候，冬天里她们经常这样玩。  
  
“他们很棒。”  
  
“他们当然很棒。”赫尔加开心地转了一个圈，“这儿可是霍格沃茨啊，他们可是霍格沃茨的孩子啊。”说罢，她伸出手来。  
  
罗伊纳牵住赫尔加的手，两个人开始在冰上以手为中心，一边前进一边转圈，引得周围路过的其他小动物们惊叹。  
  
“而且我觉得如今，我们的生命才开始继续，”罗伊纳抬起一只脚，开始单腿滑冰，“自从离开霍格沃茨，我的生命就似乎暂停了。”  
  
“我们都是，”赫尔加说，“曾经的那些年里，我们似乎什么都没做，回到这里之后的记忆，几乎比那些年要长得多。”  
  
“画一朵霍格沃茨？”罗伊纳突然提议。  
  
赫尔加眼睛一亮，遂速滑到黑湖中心，然后分开，一人画一半，两个女子的笑声传递到黑湖的每个角落，惊艳了每个在溜冰的小巫师，而她们脚下的冰鞋的刀刃在魔法的加工下在厚厚的冰面上刻下了比一般的要深的刀痕，构成百合花的美丽线条。  
  
当两位女子终于完成的时候，整个黑湖里的小巫师们都停下了他们的脚步，注视着冰面上的线条——但是这朵百合花太大了，他们看不全。  
  
罗伊纳和赫尔加站在黑湖中心，相视一笑，同时挥动手臂，被她们刻在冰面上的图案竟轻轻地飘起来，由细小的冰屑组成，缓缓地升上天空，在深蓝色幕布的衬托下特别的显眼，像是亿万光年外的某个星系那样纯净明亮。  
  
这朵霍格沃茨升高到看上去有三分之一个黑湖那么大的时候，罗伊纳和赫尔加像指挥家一样一收手，那朵美丽的百合突然在天空中爆炸开来，如同烟火，在平静天际的背景下舞动出绚烂多姿的模样，化作雪花纷纷扬扬地落下来。  
  
罗伊纳和赫尔加温柔地微笑着，声音蜿蜒到每个人的耳畔：“圣诞快乐，亲爱的孩子们。”  
  
小巫师们惊叹于刚刚看到的那美丽的一幕，下意识地接住一片、两片雪花，雪花还没在手心里化掉，就被天空中新的场景吸引去了注意力：  
  
这下子是真正的烟火了，象是最盛大的庆典，几乎将十二月底深夜的天空照亮，又像是在深蓝的锦缎上绣了五彩缤纷的丝线。在众多小烟花的簇拥下，格兰芬多，斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳的巨大院徽依次出现，最后是一个更大的、霍格沃茨的校徽在所有人的头顶炸开，照亮了每一个人兴奋的面庞。  
  
戈德里克的声音响彻黑湖畔：“这是我和萨拉查送给大家的！圣诞快乐！”


	12. 圣诞晚会：禁林寻宝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 禁林寻宝大概真的做到了寻宝者心有所想，实有所得吧，虽说有的人甚至不清楚自己想要什么。

“梅林啊，Moine，这是你做的？！”  
  
赫敏看着一脸惊诧的莫言，自豪地点点头：“当然啦，赫尔加的秘诀特别好学！亏你还是她的学徒呢，都这么多年了，竟然没学学！”  
  
在边上的莫露笑出声来：“言她这个家伙，让她做料理还不如直接让她把厨房炸掉呢！”  
  
“喂！”莫言愤怒地抗议，把剩下的布丁塞到嘴里就去追莫露了，留下赫敏还站在桌边大笑。  
  
赫敏目送着两个东方女孩追赶着跑向黑湖，很明显准备好好滑一番冰。这时，又有两个熟悉的面孔来到赫敏面前：“嗨，El，嗨，查理！快来尝尝我做的布丁！”  
  
伊丽莎白笑着接过一小杯布丁，说：“就是冲着布丁来的！我们遇到德拉科，他说你在做布丁呢。”  
  
“德拉科？他有和哈利在一起吗？”赫敏挑眉，把另一小杯布丁递给查理。  
  
“哇，真的很好吃！我也可以学吗？——哦，抱歉，德拉科的确和哈利一起呢，他们打算去禁林寻宝……”  
  
“赫敏，你是不是怂恿德拉科去干什么了？”查理接过伊丽莎白的话，诡秘地笑着问赫敏。  
  
赫敏立刻举起双手表示无辜：“我可什么都没怂恿，我不过是跟他介绍了一下禁林寻宝的宝藏设计而已……”  
  
“话说德拉科你知道禁林寻宝的宝藏是什么吗？”哈利在禁林寻宝的入口处问身边的德拉科。  
  
德拉科点头：“听说过，是什么最想要的东西……原理来自博格特？”  
  
入口处的志愿者分给他们两人一人一瓶精力魔药，并说这可是他们在格兰芬多院长的指导下做出来的，效果保证。哈利和德拉科笑着收下了，然后走进了高高的树篱中。  
  
外围的禁林还算稀疏，甚至不多久就能听到附近其他人兴奋的说话声，哈利和德拉科相视而笑。  
  
“想到了什么吗？”德拉科悠闲地问，步子就像在散步。  
  
哈利眨眨眼：“你是说一年级被罚到禁林里面找受伤的独角兽吗？”  
  
“正是，都已经五年了啊……”德拉科轻轻地微笑起来，两人轻车熟路地往禁林深处走去。  
  
“那时，我们还很小，我甚至还不知道老师他们就在我们身边，哈哈……”哈利说着，笑出了声，完全不为由于深入禁林而变得略微黯淡的月光而感到不安——他们对禁林很熟悉的，起码是对于这次寻宝划出来的范围程度很熟悉，更何况设计小组还想办法使禁林不那么阴沉了。  
  
德拉科笑着摇头：“我打赌，你到现在都不知道当年我们进禁林的时候，萨拉查和戈德里克在暗中守着我们。”  
  
哈利一惊，步子不由自主地停下来，开始努力地翻找自己的记忆，然后眼睛逐渐瞪大：“梅林啊，那个竟然，不，真的是老师他们？！”  
  
德拉科似乎没想到哈利还记得戈德里克或是萨拉查的确为他们出了一手，似笑非笑地点头：“你竟然还记得？哈哈，老师他们怎么可能放心自己的学徒和继承人在一年级的时候进禁林呢？也是我们倒霉，邓不利多非要让你去直面一下伏地魔……”  
  
“哦，梅林啊……所以我该去谢谢戈德里克了……”哈利无奈地说，“而且，那的确很危险啊，邓不利多校长也是，海格的确是巨人混血，但是我们俩又不是……”  
  
哈利的声音渐渐小了下去，他听到，不，感觉到了什么，很明显德拉科也是。两人停下脚步，自然而然地背靠背，拿出了魔杖。  
  
等到试图靠近他们的生物从树间的阴影中走出来，哈利不由得感叹：“喂喂，炸尾螺不是夜行性动物吧！”  
  
“看来他们为了让我们的冒险多姿多彩，还特意想办法解决了这个问题。”德拉科带着笑意回答。  
  
一只炸尾螺而已，哈利很快就把它赶走了，两人继续前进。不知道走了多久，天上开始飘起了雪花，一开始他们还以为是树上的雪被风吹下来的，后来才发现是真的下雪了。  
  
霍格沃茨的圣诞节，必定是白色圣诞节。  
  
“圣诞快乐，哈利。”  
  
“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”  
  
——————————  
  
越往禁林深处走，能听到的周围的人声就越少。哈利和德拉科一直是避着其他人走的，恩，探险嘛，那就该互不干扰。  
  
“对了，我和阿斯托利亚的婚约解除了，也许你还不知道？”德拉科突然说，几乎吓了哈利一跳。  
  
哈利惊讶地看了一眼德拉科：“啊？这个，我还真，真不知道……其实，我基本上都忘了……呃……”  
  
德拉科无奈地笑了：“拜托，如果我想和你在一起的话，总不能还和别人订婚吧……”  
  
听到德拉科自然而然地说出“和你在一起”这个词，哈利不由得紧张了一点儿，虽然过去的一年里德拉科也时不时会如此自然地提到这件事情，但是与原来的未婚妻取消婚约……“呃，是，是啊……德拉科，我……”  
  
“千万别误会，我不是要给你压力或是什么的，”德拉科扭头看着哈利，“我只是想告诉你，我觉得我们应该在一起。”  
  
哈利瞪大着眼睛直视前方，不知道该说什么，使劲吞咽着唾沫，觉得身上发热而无所适从。  
  
不过他手上那条萨拉查给的银链子依旧像是一条普通的银链子，说明德拉科现在倒是很平静。  
  
哈利他啊，一不平静就会出岔子——魔鬼网。  
  
一年级的时候遇到的魔鬼网是去掉了毒性的，真正的魔鬼网是有麻痹效果的，一被它碰到就会被麻痹，速度快慢要看这株魔鬼网的成熟程度和健康程度。  
  
但无论如何，哈利一个人还是能解决的，即使他分心而落入魔鬼网，他的反应速度还是足够快的，在德拉科用火焰咒之前，哈利的魔杖杖尖就已经喷出了火焰。魔鬼网一如既往地怕光怕火，所以很快地退下去了。德拉科拉住哈利的胳膊帮他站起来，哈利郁闷地抖了抖有些麻痹的双腿，歪歪头，开心地说：“没关系……我有……”他从从不离身的空间手镯里拿出一小瓶解毒剂，检查了一下还没有失效便喝了下去。  
  
“所以你随身携带了这么多‘必备品’，不和你一起冒险还不知道……”德拉科饶有兴趣地看着哈利手腕上那个自己在七年前送的空间手镯，说。  
  
哈利耸耸肩：“无论如何，以防万一嘛。”  
  
然后他们继续往深处走，哈利自从被魔鬼网缠住之后，心思安定了不少，一心一意地提防着周围可能存在的危险。德拉科步履轻松地走在哈利身边，但是他的山楂木魔杖也一直在手中。  
  
从炸尾螺、魔鬼网之后，他们俩还遇上了一群弗洛伯毛虫——不，没人知道这些只知道吃的家伙出现在这里干嘛，哈利和德拉科一开始还担心这是一群变异了的毛虫呢、两匹独角兽——德拉科打赌它们被划分在探险场地内是给那些胆大的女生的惊喜、另一丛魔鬼网——这次他们俩没人掉进去，他们倒是帮了两个拉文克劳高年级男生一把、一堆开始燃烧的火灰蛇的卵、一大群让人厌恶的狐媚子——德拉科的手上被咬了一口。他们遇到的最危险的动物是毒角兽，当然，没被激怒的，德拉科和哈利远远地望了望它巨大的、状似犀牛的身子，远远地绕开了。  
  
最后，哈利和德拉科发现自己面对着一棵巨大的、分辨不出种类的树，两人很明显地感受到树后由戈德里克设下的结界，所以这意味着他们到达最后的终点了。  
  
“So？”德拉科站在原地转了一圈，“我们到达最后的终点了，我们应得的宝藏呢？”  
  
哈利走近那棵他和德拉科两人都抱不住的大树，轻轻地抚摸着粗糙的树皮：“也许宝藏就在附近？”  
  
两个人花了快半个小时分头在大树周围寻找可能存在的宝藏，但是一无所获。最后他们决定在树下坐一会儿就出去，也许还能弄到点赫敏做的布丁吃。  
  
“我们应该想想我们应该得到什么宝贝。”哈利把脑袋向后靠在树干上，看着头顶阴暗重叠的树枝，说。  
  
“你说的对，”德拉科认同到，“但是到底是什么，我自己都不知道。”  
  
哈利笑出声来：“我也不知道，也许我们俩现在去照照厄里斯魔镜的话会发现我们可以把它当做镜子用。”  
  
德拉科被哈利的话逗笑了：“哈哈，我猜老师他们都不能把厄里斯魔镜当镜子用呢，何况我们俩？”  
  
“谁知道呢？”哈利耸肩，“反正我现在已经很满足，很幸福啦。”  
  
德拉科侧过脑袋看着轻松快乐的哈利，突然伸出手托住哈利的下巴，吻了上去。  
  
“呜……？”哈利被德拉科突如其来的动作吓到了，一下子瞪大了眼睛，但是肢体上却没有下意识想要推拒什么的。  
  
也许是因为身体早就习惯了另一个人的靠近，早就习惯了另一个人与自己的距离远远小于礼貌距离。  
  
早就习惯了，有他在身边。  
  
早就习惯了，他在身边的一切，所以一直不知道他在爱自己。  
  
早就习惯了，他在身边的一切，所以一直不知道自己在爱他。  
  
哈利不由自主地抓住了德拉科的袖子，翡翠色双目里的惊诧快速地退去，转为了缱绻的柔和，然后慢慢地盍上。  
  
禁林寻宝大概真的做到了寻宝者心有所想，实有所得吧，虽说有的人甚至不清楚自己想要什么。  
  
——————————  
  
“赫敏！言！我们回来啦！”  
  
赫敏和莫言坐在一个比较偏僻的地方，听到熟悉的声音，两个女孩回头，看到她们的两个挚友似乎是自然而然地牵着手，毫无形象可言地向这边跑过来。赫敏笑着无可奈何地摇摇头：“看来禁林寻宝的设计还真的很成功呢。”  
  
哈利兴奋地在桌边停下来，坐在了莫言边上，德拉科在哈利身边坐下，另一边就是赫敏。这个四人的小圆桌此刻终于坐满了。  
  
“我们几乎忘了时间，所以是一路跑过来的，生怕错过了午夜倒数……”哈利一边调整呼吸一边快活地说。  
  
莫言鄙视地看了哈利一眼，说：“我和Moine完全可以想象你们玩得开心到忘乎所以了——差点忘记与两位女士的约定！”  
  
哈利不好意思地抓抓头发，傻傻地笑了笑，刚想开口道歉，赫敏说话了：“不过看在你和德拉科终于修成正果的分上，我们这次就原谅你们了。”  
  
哈利一下子被噎住，什么话都说不出来了，只能飞快地看一眼德拉科，又移开视线，几乎无所适从。  
  
德拉科捏住哈利的后颈揉了揉，试着让自家时而大大咧咧时而又敏感得可以的小黑猫放松一点儿。另一只手食指弯曲敲了敲桌面：“潘趣酒，四杯。”  
  
尽职尽责的家养小精灵们很快隐形地为他们送上四杯饮料，杯中的液体在纷纷扬扬的雪花之间显得更加澄澈。德拉科率先举起杯子：“致新的一年。”  
  
赫敏紧随其后：“致我们的友谊。”  
  
哈利抬起脑袋，拍开德拉科放在自己颈后的手：“致霍格沃茨。”  
  
莫言最后举杯：“致这个最好的年代。”  
  
午夜十二点，灰姑娘的盛装应该变回破烂的女仆装的时刻，但是此时此地，霍格沃茨的黑湖边，只有流动在一个个年轻的面孔上的愉悦和朝气。  
  
和一束新年的烟火，照亮每一个面孔。


	13. 妥协的原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫露天杀地固执，固执得让人抓狂。

“嗨，El，早啊。”  
  
“嗨，言。”  
  
两个黑发女孩在清晨的霍格沃茨中庭相遇，很明显都是一早出来散步的。莫言快步来到伊丽莎白身边：“怎么没看到查理？她还是赖床？”  
  
伊丽莎白摇摇头：“别提了，我是不是没很你们说过？她啊，自从六年级开始，动不动就在周末溜出霍格沃茨，有的时候如果周一正好没课，甚至会拖到周二才回来。”  
  
“诶，她有说去干什么吗？”莫言好奇地问。  
  
“她说她去追求的东西我肯定不喜欢，”伊丽莎白耸肩，“所以我也没多问，你知道的，查理永远能自己照顾好自己，她比我们所有人都早熟。”  
  
“也是，你说她有可能是在建造一个秘密基地吗？”莫言一脸神秘兮兮的表情问，“哈哈，开玩笑啦~对了，露这个学期不回来上学了，她托我告诉你她真的很高兴认识你，真心的。”  
  
伊丽莎白的表情一下子严肃起来：“不会是她家里的人……”  
  
莫言摆摆手，然后双手交叉在脑后：“是，也不是，诶，反正今天星期天，我们一边走我一边跟你说。”  
  
—————我是莫言回忆的分割线—————  
  
“圣诞快乐，露！”  
  
黑色长发的女孩回应了短发女孩的拥抱，说：“这还是我第一次过圣诞节呢。”  
  
“然后还收到了这么多礼物？！我真羡慕你啊，露~”莫言摔到莫露的床边，指着床角的一堆礼物，语气夸张地说。  
  
提到这个，莫露的表情变得奇怪了一点儿，她盘腿坐在礼物堆旁边，说：“我也不知道为什么收到了这么多礼物，好多人我都没给准备礼物，让人心烦。像赫敏，哈利他们送我礼物我还能猜到有这个可能，但是有的人我根本不熟啊……不熟悉的人是不会互送圣诞礼物的，对吧？”  
  
莫言从床上又坐起来，饶有兴趣地说：“也许他们喜欢你呢？”  
  
“言，别开玩笑了，我是那种招人喜欢的人吗？”莫露无语地反问。  
  
似乎莫言对这个话题没什么兴趣，她把话题很快地转向了另一个方面：“西弗勒斯送你圣诞礼物了，对吧？——不对，我怎么能用疑问句呢，重来，西弗勒斯送你圣诞礼物了。”  
  
莫露更加无奈地看着自己笑起来的表妹，“你真的够了，言……”  
  
莫言又自顾自笑了好一会儿，才揉着眼睛再次坐正：“好吧，好吧，我道歉，我道歉！……他送了你什么？我打赌是和魔药有关的东西！”  
  
“你……”莫露瞪了莫言一眼，最后几乎是自暴自弃地抹了抹脸，“是！他送了我一株九百五十年的人参，行了吧？！”  
  
莫言刚想发出胜利的笑声，但是她发觉自己表姐的表情似乎在表达什么对自己不利的事情。于是她从床边起身，扑到莫露身边，从后面抱住女孩看上去瘦弱的肩膀，把自己的体重压上去：“你还有什么没有交待！快说！坦白从宽抗拒从严！”  
  
女孩的身体看上去弱，但是幼年以来的努力锻炼和服药让她终于也获得了别人“免费赠送”得到的体质，莫言知道这个，所以她才会毫不顾及地压上去。莫露在莫言半抱半压之下也不由得笑了起来，她双手向上，握住了莫言的肩膀，身子坐在地毯上向前倾，一个借助惯性的向前滚的动作，成功地让身后的莫言失去了平衡，就在那个耍赖的女孩要从莫露身边摔下去的时候，她又一把抓住莫露的胳膊，非要拽住莫露也倒下来。  
  
当然，莫言成功了。  
  
两个黑头发，面容相似的女孩躺在地毯上，几近歇斯底里地大笑。  
  
“喂，我送你的隐形眼镜为什么不戴？”莫言趴在地毯上，伸长胳膊捡起莫露掉到一边的眼镜。  
  
莫露翻了个白眼：“我半个小时前才拆开你的礼物，而且我才起床，好吗？”说罢，她伸出手要眼镜。  
  
莫言怎么可能会这么轻易放过她，她把眼镜挪到离莫露最远的地方，嬉笑着说：“坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”  
  
“哦，天哪……”莫露无奈地用胳膊盖住眼睛，“真是服了你了……好吧，好吧，西弗勒斯还送了我一瓶，呃，近视魔药。”  
  
“WHAT？！！！”  
  
下一秒，莫言就已经爬到也还躺着的莫露身边，把后者压在地毯上：“不带这样的！我要杀了那个老蝙蝠！跟我抢我家露儿！说！你是戴隐形眼镜还是喝魔药！”  
  
莫露哭笑不得地捏了捏自己表妹的脸蛋：“我戴我最亲爱的妹妹送的爱心隐形眼镜，还不行吗？”  
  
“哼！”莫言撅起嘴巴哼了一声，才从莫露身上挪开，坐在地毯上。  
  
莫露也坐起身，看了看还一脸“你重色轻友”的莫言，欲言还止：“那个……言啊……”  
  
莫言瞪大眼睛，盯着莫露看了十秒钟，最后——毫不夸张地说——惊叫了起来：“梅林的短裤啊！玉皇大帝的簪子啊！他他他还请你去普林斯庄园过圣诞？！！！”  
  
莫露就知道自己不需要说出口，莫言就能猜出来。莫言在地毯上用肢体动作发泄了好一会儿，最后气喘吁吁地再次坐正，拍了拍自己的脸颊：“呼——我得冷静一点儿。梅林啊……我是看出来你和老蝙蝠性格相投，可是我没想到……年龄差也有点儿太大了吧！不是说我反对年龄差距，但是，但是……”  
  
“我知道你想说什么，言，”莫露伸手抚摸上莫言的短发，“我也很清楚这一点，所以……”她咬了一下嘴唇，“我不会去的，我就留在霍格沃茨过圣诞假期，反正伊丽莎白也在，你还是放心地去布莱克庄园吧。”  
  
莫言捉住莫露的手，抓在自己双手之间，“不，这不是重点所在，重点是，你愿意吗？不要光因为你身后的阴影，就贪图于油灯的微弱光明，露，你值得最灿烂的阳光。”  
  
莫露愣了一下，歪着头看着认真的妹妹，最后说：“首先……我目前觉得我是愿意的。其次，我大概不值得那么好吧……”说罢，她把头扭开了。  
  
“那就这样了！”莫言坚决地说，正当莫露还不之所以的时候，莫言一挥手：“门钥匙飞来！”  
  
邀请客人到自家庄园作客，不提供门钥匙是极其不礼貌的。  
  
被放在寝室某个角落的普林斯庄园的门钥匙被莫言一把抓住，毫不犹豫地启动，同时她抓紧了手中莫露的手。  
  
等到两个女孩的脚再次站到坚实的地面上的时候，莫言第一眼看到的竟然是……  
  
喂喂，这里是工作室吧？哪有给别人门钥匙邀请别人来自己家做客，结果把别人直接送到工作室的？即使那个人是合作对象，也有点儿太不礼貌了吧？  
  
莫言站稳了，松开莫露的手，无奈地叉腰：但是，唉，恐怕这是老蝙蝠和莫露的脑回路中又一自己无法理解的共同点吧。  
  
“我没想到霍格沃茨这么呆不下去，德拉科还跟我说今年的圣诞晚会很精彩呢。”  
  
俯身在工作台前的西弗勒斯回身抬头，看向两位客人，看来即使没了霍格沃茨那些魔药不好的小动物，他的说话方式还是这个样子。  
  
莫言默默地在心里翻了个白眼，她知道自家姐姐和老蝙蝠熟，但是真的熟到了这个程度嘛？抵达庄园这么正式的场面都不先正规地见面一下？  
  
或者他们俩的脑回路就是这样的。莫言安慰自己到。  
  
莫露尴尬地微笑了一下，说：“圣诞晚会的确非常精彩，霍格沃茨也是和很好的学校，但是我的妹，妹，她非常希望再一次看到普林斯庄园，所以她，迫不，及，待地就启动门钥匙了，希望没有打搅你，西弗勒斯。”说着，她狠狠地瞪了不知道在看哪儿的莫言一眼。  
  
西弗勒斯摆摆手，竟然（这个副词是莫言加的）又回过身子面向工作台了：“不打扰，我还在尝试上次我们提出来的那个假想呢，可惜希望看来不太大，应该是挖得还不够深——你要来看看吗？莫小姐也来看看吧，毕竟你有些时候没来了。”  
  
莫露闻言就立刻上前去了，莫言这回趁着没人看得到，货真价实地翻了个白眼，然后才走过去。  
  
将近一个小时之后，三个人才从工作室里面走出来，整个过程都基本上是莫露和西弗勒斯在讨论，莫言在一边认真地听着，以防两人出什么错误。她也没什么好说的，平日里不怎么表达自己观念，跟陌生人眼里的伊丽莎白和查理差不多的莫露，一跟西弗勒斯讨论起药剂就跟停不下来了似的，该说的全让她抢走了，让莫言落得个没话说。不过莫言也不在意，因为莫露也是好不容易才有机会遇到了这个与她同频的人。  
  
莫言和莫露就这样在普林斯庄园住了下来，其间莫言去布莱克庄园呆了一个星期，与男朋友雷古勒斯共度了新年夜。  
  
新的一年开始的两个多星期之后的某一天早上，在用早餐的时候，里菲出现在餐厅门口，毕恭毕敬地说：“主人，有莫小姐的信件。”  
  
莫言心里一凛——那些与她关系最好的朋友都已经有了iMagic，不需要猫头鹰穿书了，有人寄信给她只可能是……  
  
一只白鹤步履优雅地踱进餐厅，似乎它并不是送信而是受到最高的邀请来到此处。莫言在心里暗暗祈祷这只是祝自己新年快乐的信，但是她自己也清楚如果是这样的话应该在他们中国的春节再寄到。  
  
她走上前去，轻轻抚摸了一下那只白鹤，它叫“洁”，莫言从小就认识它，它是莫言母亲的信使。  
  
洁把自己嘴中衔着的信卷放到莫言的手中，然后亲昵地蹭了蹭莫言的脸颊，轻唳了一声之后才离开。莫言目送着这只有灵性的动物在里菲的陪伴下离开，西弗勒斯在餐桌边不无惊羡地说：“那是仙鹤吧，没想到我竟有幸能亲眼看到一只。”  
  
“洁是我母亲的宠物兼信使，”莫言头疼地回到餐桌旁，“是它的话，说明还没那么严重。”她看了坐如针毡的莫露一眼。  
  
说罢，她也懒得管餐桌礼仪那一套了——反正其他两个人看起来也不那么在意——把信打开来以自己最快的速度开始读。读罢，她呆呆地放下那两张宣纸，喃喃地对莫露说：“姐，他们要来了。”  
  
“What？！”伊丽莎白听到这里惊叫出声，她不是大惊小怪的人，但是那可是莫露啊，“她的家长们真的来了？！”  
  
莫言安抚性地拉了拉她的胳膊，说：“你不要这么激动，露她没有被逼回去，行了吧？听我讲完……”  
  
莫言此言一出，餐厅里的空气似乎都凝固了，莫露的手不由自主地抓住桌沿，头微微低了下去，就如同盛开的花朵在黄昏时低下脑袋一样。  
  
“不，别说话，西弗勒斯，让我去想一会儿。”莫言和莫露几乎是同时说出这句相同的话的，然后两个女孩都起身匆匆离开了餐厅。  
  
这对表姐妹的客房是一间双人房，两张床的正中央有一面长长的窄落地窗，莫言和莫露各自坐到自己的床边，面朝对方但没有眼神交流，各自在思考各自的事情。  
  
莫言双手放在腿上，十指交叉，莫露是她最在乎的人之一，更何况她们还是姐妹关系。她当初是毫不犹豫地帮助莫露来到英国的，因为她自己也明白，莫露不可能接受那种婚姻，莫露自己没说，但是莫言能猜出来莫露宁可自杀，反正她家也里不缺她一个女儿。莫露天杀地固执，固执得让人抓狂。  
  
莫言当初把莫露带到英国来，也只是想带她避避风头，等到事情过去了，再送她回中国，当一个普通的年轻女孩。谁想到斯莱特林院长竟然会提出“中西合璧”，谁想到莫露会遇到西弗勒斯，谁想到……  
  
如果没有那么多“谁想到”，莫言估计会帮着莫露往美国跑，也许跑到哈利和赫敏熟识的Xavier\'s School那边去。但是莫言清楚地明白，自己固执的姐姐，是哪里都不会去的了。  
  
就像曾经有一位著名的年轻女科学家，从她热爱的祖国来到巴黎求学，因为一位男科学家而最终改变了自己的国籍。  
  
也没那么可怕，莫言闷闷地想，不过是害怕丑闻而已。因为正如莫露对自己身份地认知一样，这个药剂天赋秉异的女孩，其实在庞大地家族中无足轻重。帮他们想个毫无纰漏的借口应该就行了吧……但是莫露是那么独立的女孩，最厌恶开口请求别人，想要拜托老师他们恐怕莫露不会接……  
  
“言……能不能帮我……”  
  
“我会请斯莱特林院长来的，我可以说谢谢你吗？”  
  
—————我是莫言回忆的分割线—————  
  
“这么简单就解决了？”伊丽莎白难以置信地问。  
  
“是啊，就这么简单。”莫言把胳膊背到脑后，“关键是得有我家那边认可的人出面，还有就是露那个家伙得低得下头。因为……虽然这么说很带有偏见，但是，露并不像我，是家主的长女，她只是很远的一小支的二女儿，我能认识她都还是个意外。中国的魔法家族们，因为太古老，都大得吓人，亲疏远近的排序也严格得吓人。”  
  
莫言踢着脚下的雪：“之所以之前一直在逃，是因为首先没人能说话，其次是莫露自己太固执——你也知道她的性子。这回与普林斯家族合作，两件事都解决了，有了四巨头说话，还有了竟然能让莫露为之忍气吞声、妥协下来的东西。”  
  
“她喜欢普林斯先生。”伊丽莎白说。  
  
“不，我也说不好是不是喜欢，”莫言最后一脚把雪踢得高高的，“我喜欢她，也了解她的性子，要我说，恐怕还得西弗勒斯追她一下她才明白。莫露喜欢西弗勒斯的才学，喜欢西弗勒斯的为人倒是真的。”  
  
伊丽莎白笑出声：“她快乐就好。”  
  
“是啊，她快乐就好。”莫言喃喃地说，“她太孤独了。”


	14. 飙（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个暑假对于哈利他们来说，又一次意味着可以去尝试一些以前没有体验过的东西。

“真是三百六十行，行行出状元啊。”  
  
走出电影院，莫言伸了个懒腰，不由自主地说。  
  
“是啊，谁能想到洛哈特竟然还真能演好戈德里克。”哈利边笑边感叹地摇头。  
  
去年圣诞晚会上，由拉文克劳领衔筹划、各学院积极参与的霍格沃茨历史剧获得了极大的成功，这成功甚至蔓延到了霍格沃茨以外。  
  
英国魔法界唯一的电影公司，Magical，在今年一月底，宣布他们买下了历史剧的剧本，准备改编成电影，在全英国的铂金电影院上映。  
  
由于这是第一部涉及四巨头的历史电影，魔法界的娱乐圈里掀起了巨大的轰动。一时间，这几年来出名的编剧，导演，演员们都纷纷要来参与这部预定名为《霍格沃茨传奇》（是的，名字真俗，戈德里克也这么说）的电影，其积极性不下于当时踊跃报名历史剧表演的霍格沃茨小动物们。  
  
最难定夺的，莫过于四巨头的演员人选，又怕选的人不足以担当此任，又总不能请四巨头本尊来演。当四人中的第一个演员，即戈德里克·格兰芬多的扮演者初定为吉德罗·洛哈特的时候，哈利等一众格兰芬多们都奋起抗议。  
  
“就那个花包枕头？！我们应该把格林德沃教授找回来！”  
  
——罗恩在“霍格沃茨二三事”上义愤填膺地说，自从哈利和金妮耐心地教会了他怎么发帖，怎么回复以后，罗恩很快成为了论坛里的活跃分子，在此之前，他自己还在鄙视那些一天到晚在论坛上激动的人呢。  
  
但是没过多久，戈德里克就来安抚自己的小崇拜者们了，他笑着说很高兴也很惊讶竟然有这么多孩子在意自己的扮演者，他很感谢那些费心疾呼的孩子们，但是他觉得也许让洛哈特先生扮演格兰芬多不失为一个好主意，大家应该期待这位四年前进入魔法界刚兴起的电影行业就风生水起的优秀演员的表现。  
  
“我不明白，德拉科，分明戈德里克自己也知道洛哈特就是个草包。”哈利和德拉科在山毛榉树下消磨午后时间的时候，哈利扯着刚刚露头的青草，说。  
  
躺着的德拉科抬起眼皮看了坐着的哈利一眼，又把脑袋躺平了，说：“但洛哈特是个天生的演员，哈利，每个人都有自己的长处，我是说，每个好好活着的人都有。”  
  
“可是，戈德里克的气质——不，我没有自夸——不是他那种人能达到的啊。”哈利继续抗议到。  
  
德拉科忍不住坐起身揉了揉哈利的头发：“他是达不到，但是他作为一个优秀的演员，能演得到。”  
  
事实证明，吉德罗·洛哈特真的能演得到。  
  
哈利，德拉科，莫言，赫敏与四巨头，还有历史剧剧本最初的创作者们一起，在暑假开始后不久被邀请去参加《霍格沃茨传奇》的首映礼。  
  
不得不承认，那个险些当上了霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授的遗忘咒高手，在表演方面真的很有天分。  
  
虽说洛哈特这几年在魔法界的电影界里混得风生水起，但是哈利他们都没看过他的任何一部电影——由于对其“绣花枕头”的过于深刻的印象以及他的作品大都是狗血的爱情片——倒是经常能听说洛哈特的大批影迷们四处追随他——韦斯莱夫人仍旧是其中之一——所以他们也基本对洛哈特的表演水平不得而知。  
  
哈利是真没料到，那个吉德罗·洛哈特能把自家老师演得真的好，他都开始怀疑自己在历史剧上的表现了。  
  
“不用担心，哈利，你也演得很棒。”戈德里克看出哈利的郁闷，拍了拍他的肩膀，说。  
  
这个暑假对于哈利他们来说，又一次意味着可以去尝试一些以前没有体验过的东西。  
  
“我是说‘让我们来点刺激的’，但是这个？！”  
  
赫敏的音调提高到了某个对她来说很少见的高度，虽说她自己才是被惊讶到的那个人，但是身旁的哈利、德拉科还有莫言也被她吓了一跳。  
  
“德拉科，我知道你喜欢车，但是你也不至于要把这个贯彻到我们每个人之中吧……”赫敏找回自己的声音，无奈地说，“改装车？赛车？梅林啊……你真的对车走火入魔了，对吧？况且这种东西不是想弄就能弄的，得花很长时间，一个暑假不够。”  
  
哈利弱弱的说：“Moine，其实……德拉科他自己已经有一辆改装车了……还记得我说的前年暑假我和德拉科去美国的时候他致意要租的那辆很老的车吗？他后来给买下来了……”  
  
赫敏捂住自己的眼睛呻/吟了一声：“然后你也没劝劝他？我们才刚刚成年——况且哈利你现在还没成年。”  
  
“这跟成年与否没什么太大关系，”德拉科淡定地说，“有的成年人开车还没哈利好呢。而且我觉得赫敏，你会喜欢飙车的。”  
  
德拉科把其他三个人吓了一跳。  
  
“德拉科，我明白你对车的热爱了，但是你真的不至于把Moine也硬要拽进来吧……”莫言拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，语重心长地说，“至于我嘛，反正暑假没啥事儿，学点改装车，飙飙车耍耍帅也没什么不好的。”  
  
赫敏惊讶地看了德拉科整整一分钟，然后她扁扁嘴：“好吧，我相信你的判断，德拉科。”  
  
—————我是赫敏妥协的分割线—————  
  
德拉科的车自然是他那辆心爱的1967雪佛兰Impala。  
  
赫敏虽说不认为自己会喜欢这项运动，但是她还是非常谨慎地在选择自己的车，反正德拉科说了都由他买单那她也不用担心价格问题。最后她选择了一辆白色的Honda【本田】 NSX-R，290马力，看中的是其轻盈、相对马力大以及超精细的调控和一流的整车操控。  
  
莫言选择的是Nissan【尼桑】 370Z，346马力，外加可以在将档时自动补油的手动变速箱，她自言不过是凑热闹，所以还是选一辆不需要学跟趾的车。  
  
哈利作为四个人中目前车技第二的人，反而在选车上最纠结，在德拉科耐心的指导和建议下，他最后选了Honda【本田】Subaru Impreza【斯巴鲁翼豹】 WRX STi，这是四辆车里最新的一辆，2008年才出的。最大功率300马力，最大扭矩达到407N·m，采用6速手动变速箱及全时四驱系统，最高时速250km/h，0-100km/h只需要5.2秒。德拉科对它的评价是：不仅名字适合哈利，车的性子也适合。  
  
车是买好了，但是无论是改装还是飙车，都需要真正的专业人士来指导他们。德拉科他虽说自己也改装了一点儿刹车，又为了赛车而毅然换了一套硬邦邦的避震器，引擎也改装了一些（哈利：天哪，真该来个人看看当时德拉科忙得满头大汗，身上到处都是机油的模样），但是怎么说他都离专业人士差得太远，尤其在飙车上。  
  
德拉科一点儿都不担心，他早就想好了一切，他们买好车已经七月中旬，按理来说一点儿时间都不能浪费了，德拉科信心满满地说自己第二天就能找来最好的教练。  
  
德拉科为了学车，真的是什么都不在意了，他在伦敦离市中心不近不远的地方租下了一个停车场作为这个暑假的训练场地——还是在其他三人的劝说下才没直接买下来。  
  
第二天晚上，哈利、赫敏、莫言在约定的时间把车都开到了停车场（德拉科还在停车场一角弄了个不小的车库，准备好了一切改装可能需要的工具），就等德拉科和他们的“教练”来了。  
  
九点多一点，靠在车边的三个人听到了Impala的引擎声，德拉科终于来了。他的车后面还跟了两辆车，一辆是Dodge【道奇】1970Charger，很明显经过大量改装，还有一辆——令哈利他们三人大吃一惊——是一辆和哈利的车同款不同色——哈利的是白色，这辆是蓝色——的Honda Subaru Impreza WRX STi，当然也是改装过的。  
  
德拉科把车停在哈利边上，然后很快地下了车。那辆Dodge和Toyota停在了德拉科边上，德拉科给哈利他们介绍到：“Dodge的主人是Dominic Toronto和Impreza的主人是Brain O'conner，他们是这个世界上最厉害的车手了。”  
  
Dominic Toronto是个令人望而生畏（尤其对于巫师们）的肌肉男，跟他的车一样。只穿了一件白色的无袖背心和牛仔裤，戴着一个精细的十字架——他看上去不像是个虔诚的教徒，也许别有含义？  
  
Brain O'conner跟他的伙伴差不多高，但是显得英俊潇洒得多了，一头暗金色、几乎看不出来卷的短发，蓝的澄澈的双眼。他穿了一件T恤和一件衬衫，搭配牛仔裤和简单的板鞋，是那种看上去会比实际年龄年轻的人。  
  
Brain听到德拉科的话，似乎被逗乐了，他笑起来：“Kid，你听说到的肯定是‘那群人’是世界顶尖的。”  
  
Dominic也笑了起来，不过他的笑声很低沉，让人不禁联想到黑帮之类的东西：“世界上顶尖的车手多了去了，Kid，不过my team, my family是世界上独一无二的顶尖。”  
  
德拉科也笑起来了，似乎一点儿都不介意自己被叫做Kid，他看了看哈利他们，说：“是福尔摩斯家的老大，Mycroft Holmes推荐给我的，他们，呃，据Mycroft说，刚刚帮了全世界一个大忙。”  
  
“不过是为了一个家人。”Dominic毫不在意地说。  
  
“以及我们的自由，估计你也知道了，”Brain笑嘻嘻地说，既而肃穆起来，“但是我们也……”  
  
“别扯了，O'conner，正事。”Dominic打断了Brain的话，“一开始还以为是什么有权有势的家伙的愚蠢的少爷想耍帅，找到我们头上了，没想到这孩子竟然还真的有点眼光。”说着，他拍了拍Impala的顶盖。  
  
“所以我们才来的，”Brain接着说，“你们三个选的车也是，不过我猜都没改装呢？”  
  
“我们有整个暑假。”哈利挑眉回答，这两位“教练”让他很感兴趣，这个暑假竟然又多认识了两个特别的人。  
  
这天晚上回到他们住的宾馆里，哈利好奇地问德拉科：“他们看上去像是美国人，为什么会在伦敦？你不会把人从美国请到伦敦了吧？”  
  
德拉科笑出声来：“哈利，这种人不是想请就能请到的，我是运气好，他们几天前才在伦敦结束了那个‘帮了全世界一个大忙’的任务，所以还没离开呢。他们的确是美国人，不过，呃，我猜他们这些年没在美国呆多久。你听到Mr.O'conner说的了，他们接那个政府给的任务是为了‘自由’。Mycroft跟我说过，这些人——他们那个团队一共有七个人——都是国际通缉犯，几年前干了他们的最后一票，把里约热内卢最大的黑手党看法的钱在国际刑警的眼皮底下搬空了，一人能分一亿，然后就销声匿迹金盆洗手。这次还是政府，呃，据Mycroft说，还是当年追捕过他们的那个FBI想到让他们来‘以毒攻毒’的。Well，那群人的确是世界顶尖的犯罪团队，不过他们在01年之后就没……呃，没犯罪过了，不，他们一直在违法，可是你看过《东方快车谋杀案》对吧？他们基本上就在干那个，不过同时也在赚点外快就是了……”  
  
“Wow，我们的暑假总是能遇到特别有趣的人啊，德拉科。”哈利兴奋地感叹到，“而且……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter164和165献给Fast and Furious，献给那个无与伦比的Family。献给Paul Walker。


	15. 飙（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He owns you guys.”

“……而且Mr.O'conner的车和我的是完全同款的！”  
  
“啊，是的，我的车和你一样，哈利，”Brain冲哈利愉快地眨眨眼，“所以我决定对你多加指导，可不能让一个小家伙把和我同款的宝贝开得太烂~”  
  
“那你当初是为什么选择它的呢？”哈利继续追问。  
  
Brain听了哈利的问题，像是想起了什么似的，露出一个大大的笑容，目光看向了不远处在指导赫敏和莫言改装她们自己的车的Dom。“你确定你真的想知道？”  
  
哈利确信这种话只会让听的人更加想知道。  
  
“好吧，说出来你别沮丧，”Brain依然在笑，“是这样的，08年的时候，Dom毁了我一辆10秒四分之一英里的车，所以我对他说他欠我一辆。恩，然后他就就地在那个停车场给我选了这辆车，把车玻璃打碎给了我，然后，好吧，我就一直开它了。哦，那是个停放被交警收留的车的停车场。  
  
“Impreza是个很棒的车型，Dom选择这辆车‘还’给我肯定是因为他知道这辆车适合我，”Brain说，“如果想玩车的话，需要契合，就比如你那个褐色头发的朋友吧，她选的车马力并不大，但是绝对是适合她的车型，严谨而极具控制力。你呢，我觉得Impreza应该也挺适合你的，是德拉科帮你选的吧？”  
  
诶，被发现了，哈利挠挠头：“啊，是的，德拉科的确说他觉得Impreza适合我。”  
  
“不过每辆车改装过后才能真正看出其主人的性格。”Brain说，“我很期待，你那两个朋友”他示意赫敏和莫言，“估计今天就能弄完，我就可以带你去好好改改你的翼豹了。”  
  
等到他们四人的车全部改装完毕，整个七月都已经过去了，德拉科在一个星期前就已经在Dom的指导下开始练习流畅地换档，很快就要主攻甩尾了。  
  
“Dom是‘车如其人’的忠实信徒，”Brain坐在哈利的副驾驶座上，看着正要离开去另一个多层停车场练习甩尾的Impala说，“说实话，一开始我们不想来的，你知道，如果只是几个小孩想装帅……但是Dom和我一看到德拉科的车，就决定要来了。”  
  
哈利愉快地笑了笑：“那么，你年轻的时候，是谁教你的，还是你自学成才？”  
  
“哦，这个啊，大部分是我自己学的，但是遇到Dom之后他也教了我很多。”Brain微笑着说，似乎是想起了曾经的日子，“好啦，我们是要在这儿闲扯多久？等到你能一边甩尾一边和我聊的时候再说吧，暑假没那么久，Kid。”  
  
又过了一周，赫敏成为了最令人惊讶的那个——她已经初步掌握了甩尾的技巧，直逼德拉科！  
  
Dom和Brain听到了其他三个孩子的感叹之后都笑了，Brain说：“赫敏她估计已经真的爱上飙车了，几乎所有爱飙车的人都是因为……”  
  
“It makes me feel free.”赫敏开着她的Honda熟练地停在正靠在各自的车边的各人边上，一气呵成地下车关门，接上了Brain的话。  
  
哈利、德拉科、莫言看到此时此刻的赫敏——虽然他们可能已经是这个世界上除了赫敏的父母之外最了解赫敏的人了，但是——他们都没有见过如此意气风发的赫敏。  
  
他们的印象中，赫敏是沉稳的、理性的、聪慧的、自信的、含而不露的。他们知道赫敏的心底其实无比骄傲，与贵族们不同，那种骄傲源于自信，不过赫敏从不表现罢了——这一点很像罗伊纳——但此时此刻，刚刚上街在深夜的伦敦街头练习了一圈的赫敏，除了“意气风发”，再也没有第二个词能更恰当地形容她了。  
  
“Already told you.”德拉科双臂交叉，不无自得地对赫敏说，然后他伸了个懒腰，“我也一样，哈利啊，不要以为你也是我们中的一个，你整个家族就你一个人，更不用说你还没公开露面。在家族里面，时时刻刻对我来说都像是一个弹簧被大力压着，你知道吗？后来我发现速度能让我在那短短的几秒内释放自己，所以……”他耸耸肩。  
  
“好了好了，发现新大陆的小鬼们，加紧练习！”Dom语气不耐烦，但是他在微笑，“暑假结束前你们通通都要去赛一场，可绝对不能给我们丢脸——我们以前可从没教过谁飙车。”  
  
到了八月份，有时会有其他一些人来观看德拉科他们练习，两个女人，两个男人，车技都超乎常人。那个叫Mia的女子是Dom的妹妹、Brain的妻子，她喜欢莫言，每次来都会特别去看看莫言。另一个女子叫Letty，是Dom的女友，她看上去甚至比Dom悠闲的时候要强悍，她喜欢赫敏——哈利推测这是因为虽然赫敏在气质上绝对不算强悍，但是精神上是绝对的强悍。  
  
其他两个男人一个是黑人，一个大概有印第安人的血统。他们俩喜欢每次都把车开来，与哈利和德拉科赛车。  
  
当然了，哈利没赢过，但是他的甩尾技术到了八月底已经与Taiji和Roman有的一拼了。而德拉科有的时候能赢过那个印第安人血统的Taiji。  
  
每每哈利和德拉科输掉，Taiji就会拍拍他们的后背，说：“没关系，小鬼，等到你们真的去比的时候就会觉得轻松了。”  
  
而这时，Roman就会用欠揍的语气补充说：“那是，我们是什么人，我可是无敌的。”  
  
“听你扯吧，Roman！”Brain在一边大笑着说，Roman对他比了个中指。  
  
八月在每天的练习中很快就过去了，八月底的一天，Dom从他以前去过的那个飙车族云集的地方回来，笑着说明天就比。  
  
“而且正好有几个自以为是的小青年最近在那儿叫嚣，老车手都懒得理他们，那些理他们的都是水平太差的，都输了。”Dom带着他自己没察觉的微笑说，“Go and kick their ass, kids.”  
  
夜幕降临后的伦敦城并不算热闹，大部分街道都是冷冷清清的，循规蹈矩的车子们大都已经回到它们的车库里，准备第二天接着送它的主人过朝九晚五的生活。  
  
但是无论哪个群体里，都会有特立独行的一些个体。  
  
这些车和它们的主人聚集在特定的地方，他们有可能几个月也不会去赛一次，但他们乐于去观看每晚不同的人和车的比赛并下注。  
  
他们也乐意去看那些衣着暴露的女人们。  
  
“哈利，别再直着眼睛了。”  
  
德拉科拍了一把被周围大量魔鬼身材的女人惊呆了的哈利的脑袋，在后者的唇角咬了一口。周围不出意料地响起了吹口哨的声音，一个经过的车手饶有兴趣地对德拉科说：“今晚赢了的话就跟你的宝贝来个victory sex吧，小鬼。”  
  
回过神来的哈利很生气，不过他没有竖中指的习惯，于是他挪回自己的Impreza边拍了拍自己的宝贝竖起来的车前盖，说：“别看轻人，伙计。”——两个月的相处让哈利在潜移默化中不由得学到了一些玩赛车的人口气。  
  
那个车手吹了声口哨，“不错嘛，小鬼，你不会就是今晚要跟Bruce那伙人赛的车手之一吧？Toronto的徒弟？”  
  
“我们都是。”德拉科双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，靠在自己的Impala上，皮笑肉不笑地说。  
  
Bruce，也就是德拉科他们今晚的对手的老大，很明显是个富家子弟，开的是一辆保时捷改装。他的伙伴们里只有一个女孩，所以赫敏必须要和一个男的比赛。  
  
“啧啧，我很担心那个要和赫敏比的可怜的家伙。”Brain故作惋惜地摇头，却不告诉哈利为什么。  
  
没过多久，哈利就明白Brain的意思了。那个赫敏的对手被介绍给赫敏之后，竟然愚蠢到说出“如果我赢了今晚跟我走吧宝贝”这种话。赫敏毫不犹豫地——不，不是扇巴掌——揍了那个家伙一拳，说：“看在你还得留着让我今晚赢了你的分上我就不打了，不然你会变得比女人还女人。”  
  
“啧啧，赫敏以前从没这么直接过。”莫言感叹到。  
  
“这个暑假对赫敏估计别有意义了。”德拉科微笑着说，“她回霍格沃茨之后还会是那个赫敏，但是有些东西不会再和以前一样了。”  
  
今晚，Bruce和德拉科他们两批人是焦点，尤其是德拉科他们四个很明显刚刚成年。车手们都饶有兴趣地想看这些小鬼们到底有多大的本事，更不用说这些小鬼竟然还是Dominic Toronto和Brain O'conner一手教出来的。  
  
输家那队离开伦敦赛车圈，不许回来。  
  
第一组比赛的就是赫敏和那个被揍了一拳的家伙，那人此刻正一边攥紧方向盘一边恨恨地看向自如地注视前方马路的赫敏。Bruce不许他还手，他作为一个男人也不好还手。不过哈利默默想，就算他还手，也不是赫敏的对手，戈德里克教出来的近身搏斗，哪有那么容易被打败？  
  
“Are you ready？”  
  
鼻梁上贴了一张创可贴的家伙急不可耐地用引擎的声音作答，赫敏自信地笑着，引擎声不紧不慢。  
  
“Ready? Go!”  
  
Honda和另一辆宝马在站在车之间的女子挥手的那一瞬间就冲了出去，围观的人们都很快地围上前来尖叫欢呼着看着两辆车一个转弯消失在大家的视野之中。  
  
结果毫无疑问，赫敏那由她的性格决定的一丝不苟的控制精准度让她在换档、转弯、加速时的时机在Dom的指点下把握得几近完美。  
  
那个男子回到这里的时候好不夸张地在用自己的脑袋向方向盘撞。  
  
赫敏毫不掩饰自己的骄傲和愉悦，Dom和Brain都给了她一个拥抱。  
  
第二组比赛的是莫言和那边的唯一一个叫做Ruby的女孩，约莫二十六七，打扮得跟她的名字一样俗。  
  
莫言输了。  
  
虽说如果比起来，莫言是他们四人中车技最不佳的那个，但是放到这儿，她绝对不差。而她落后的原因很明显，她的Nissan的车尾很明星被人撞过。而到底发生了什么不用莫言说也一目了然：Ruby在接近终点、两人都开始使用NO2的时候利用自己落后的位置优势，撞了莫言的Nissan的后部，导致莫言的车以极其危险的速度打转，被Ruby超过。  
  
莫言也的确什么都没说，Brain来到她身边，柔和而安慰性地说：“悄悄告诉你一件事，我绝对不会主动对别人说的。当年我第一次认识Dom，和他赛车的时候，他就是用这种方式赢的我。我很高兴你人没事，这更重要，我相信哈利和德拉科会为你扳回来的。”  
  
的确如此，第三轮是哈利与另一个男车手比，哈利心中燃烧着满满地对于那队人的不满和鄙视，所以这次飙得比他平日练习时多了他缺少的激情和狠劲，又有了提防对方用伎俩的认知，哈利稳赢。  
  
随着比赛的进行，赌局的金额越来越大，到了最后一轮德拉科对Bruce，达到了3:1之高的赔率。而Bruce很明显有比德拉科更强的动力——如果他输了，他和他的伙伴就必须退出伦敦赛车圈，而如果他赢了，则还有机会把德拉科他们四个踢出去。  
  
哈利趴在Impala的驾驶座车门外，还带着刚刚赢了的兴奋看着冷静的德拉科，说：“你会赢的，对吧，德拉科？”  
  
“什么时候不了？”德拉科笑了笑，侧过头来吻了哈利一下。  
  
“Ready? Go!”  
  
德拉科的Impala在口令下达之后故意学了Dom的习惯，将Impala驱动到前轮离地。这样不仅看上去很给观众看点，而且会给心理并没有那么强的对手以压力。  
  
“德拉科会赢的。”哈利几乎比刚刚自己赛车的时候还要自信。  
  
“为什么那么肯定？”Brain笑着问。  
  
“为了莫言，他不会输。为了你们两位，他不会输。为了对得起他自己的骄傲，他不会输。”赫敏代哈利回答了Brain的问题，此时她正搂着莫言的肩膀。  
  
德拉科赢了。  
  
夜已经要从浓再渐渐变淡了，六辆车悠闲地行驶在伦敦的街头。  
  
他们在一个红绿灯处停下来，Brain说：“我们要离开英国了，今天早上的飞机，孩子们。”  
  
德拉科点点头：“还会再见的，对吧？”  
  
Dom低沉地笑了一声：“当然，我们可得费心保证我们俩精心培育地徒弟们不做丢我们的脸地事儿。”  
  
听了这话，Brain冲德拉科（只有德拉科和他与Dom在一排）眨眨眼：“He owns you guys.”  
  
绿灯亮起，Dodge Charger和蓝色的Impreza直行，Impala、Honda、Nissan和白色的Impreza左转。


	16. 重建特别教育小组

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们的任务，就是重新组织特别教育小组，为即将到来的战争做准备。”

“我突然意识到一个问题。”  
  
9月1日的霍格沃茨特快上，哈利皱着眉头对其他三个人说。德拉科他们都好奇地挑眉表示自己在听。  
  
“Dom和Brain教我们改装和飙车，不收学费？”哈利一脸认真地问。  
  
德拉科无法忍受似的用一只手遮住眼睛：“梅林啊，这孩子是真不懂还是装不懂啊……”  
  
“我看他是真不懂。”赫敏笑着说，抚摸着她的Legolas的白色皮毛。  
  
“哈利，我一开始也以为要给他们学费……”德拉科用“心力交瘁”的语气说，然后突然转成“恨铁不成钢”的语气，“可是后来我们的关系好到那种程度还收个鬼学费啊，哈利！没听到Brain说‘He owns you guys’吗？！”  
  
“而且他们又不缺钱。”莫言格格笑着补充到。  
  
哈利挠了挠头发：“诶，是这样？”  
  
霍格沃茨特快就这样喷着蒸汽，带着小巫师们进入了新的一个学年。  
  
七年级对于大多数小巫师又是恐怖的一年，因为在他们与成年离开学校之间还隔着一个N.E.W.Ts等着他们去翻山越岭。  
  
但是那对于哈利他们而言，不过是小菜一碟。拜托，他们被四巨头都磨练成美国高校入学考试SAT都能考到2300+*了，还能怕N.E.W.Ts？  
  
不过开学当天晚上，四巨头就给了他们一个让他们比害怕N.E.W.Ts的小巫师的压力大的多得多的任务。  
  
“你们魔法史课如果都有好好听的话，就应该知道十字军北征。”一个暑假没见戈德里克，此时见到的却是少有的，特别严肃的戈德里克·格兰芬多，这让哈利他们四人立刻警觉起来。  
  
“是的，老师。”哈利的态度很快跟上了自家老师，认真地回答到，他明白自己不需要把十字军北征的内容再背一遍，那是废话。  
  
戈德里克点点头，目光依次从哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言的脸上扫过，最后他一字一顿地说：“他们又要回来了。”  
  
闻言，哈利不由自主地张大了眼睛，但是没有发出惊讶的呼声，其他三人亦是。  
  
“消息确凿，孩子们，他们最有可能的进攻时间是我们七年级的最后两个月，因为那时英国的气候比较好，太冷了那些从梵蒂冈来的家伙受不了。”戈德里克停了一会儿后继续说，“我和萨拉查他们都觉得你们应该好好休息放松一个暑假，然后再告诉你们这件事情。”  
  
“这件事事关魔法界的存亡兴衰，校长！怎么能为了我们的一时愉快就耽搁两个月之久呢？”德拉科忍不住语气激动地说。  
  
戈德里克满意的点点头：“你的想法很好，德拉科，但是你们的任务使得这件事在两个月前告诉你们和现在告诉你们没有什么太大的区别。”  
  
“你们的任务，就是重新组织特别教育小组，为即将到来的战争做准备。”萨拉查平静地说，“其他方面，你们不用操心，我们会去和伊威尔协调的。”  
  
“用什么理由呢？”哈利咬了咬下唇，“总不能说教廷又要来了吧……”  
  
戈德里克挤了挤眼：“那这就要你们自己去想喽~当做一次锻炼吧，孩子们。七年级你们四个在我们这儿每晚的补习减至每周三次，可以等你们确定好特别教育小组的集会时间之后再跟我们确定具体是哪三天。”  
  
哈利他们离开之前，萨拉查淡淡地补充了一句：“只要不引起恐慌就行，那是不必要的。”  
  
从有求必应屋出来，德拉科对三个伙伴说：“萨拉查刚刚那句话的意思，其实是在说我们可以告诉一些特定的学生。”  
  
“这对你来说太轻松了，德拉科！”莫言郁闷地哀号，“你们斯莱特林有年级首席，没有比那更恰当的人选了！”  
  
德拉科狡猾地笑了笑：“的确如此，我亲爱的言。”然后他收起表情，“先去通知原来的特别教育小组的成员吧，然后选一个好教室。”  
  
这次的特别教育小组一如两年前的一样，也是得到了大力支持。没过几天，戈德里克就在晚宴上宣布了这件事，向所有三年级以上的小巫师推荐这个“课外辅导小组”，并保证他和其他的教授们会不时对这个小组提供亲自的指导。  
  
“这绝对不够，戈德里克他自己肯定也知道。”赫敏皱着眉头说，此时他们四人正漫步在从城堡到猫头鹰棚屋的路上，“这样下去，来的人大部分都是为了完成作业而来的，我们的小组甚至还比不上当年为了反抗乌母里奇时有实际作用。”  
  
哈利叹了口气：“这不正在想办法呢吗……我觉得这也是老师他们给我们的一次考验。”  
  
“怎么能让大家既有充足的动力学习新的知识、练习攻击和防御魔咒，又不告诉他们是为了什么呢？”莫言喃喃地总结了他们目前最大的问题。  
  
走着走着，他们来到了猫头鹰棚屋。因为是白天，大多数猫头鹰都在睡觉，这里并没有太多猫头鹰的叫声。哈利唤来海德薇，让她站在自己的左臂上，一边抚摸她的羽毛一边出神地思考。  
  
海德薇眯了眯眼睛，鸣叫了一声，成功地获得了哈利的注意力，哈利微微笑了一下，对三个伙伴说：“你们知道吗？海德薇送信要比谷仓猫头鹰快很多。”  
  
听到主人的称赞，雪鸮愉悦地鸣叫了一声，还伸展了一下自己的翅膀。哈利他们四个都为海德薇的反应笑了起来。  
  
大家的响动吵醒了附近正在睡觉的谷仓猫头鹰，它睁开眼睛，瞪了四人一鸟一眼，抱怨地叫了一声。  
  
海德薇倒是一点儿都不为吵醒了其他的猫头鹰而愧疚，她毫不犹豫地瞪了回去，颇含着“你跟我比？”的意思地叫了一声。  
  
哈利大笑着看着自家猫头鹰与那只谷仓猫头鹰的“争吵”，突然他双臂一挥：“我知道了！！”  
  
这可把海德薇吓了一跳，她快速地飞到最近的隔间，埋怨地看了自家主人一眼。  
  
但是此时哈利可没时间接受海德薇的鄙视，他已经激动能一口气从这里冲到黑湖边了。  
  
“我知道了！我知道了！”哈利开心兴奋地只知道重复这一句话了，德拉科无奈地看着自己这只兴奋到蹦起来地小黑猫，伸出手揉了揉他地乱发，然后用一种没理由出现在此时地宠溺的语气说：“不急，慢慢说，啊。”  
  
哈利的双眼跟着德拉科揉自己头发的手移动，然后看着它离开，翡翠色的眼睛眨了眨，露出了不好意思的神色。  
  
“你啥样我们没见过？快点说。”莫言无奈地叉腰。  
  
“好吧，是这样的，为什么不来一个‘学院比武’呢？”哈利双眼亮晶晶地说，活像看到了金子的龙。  
  
德拉科的嘴角渐渐上挑，笑容渐渐扩大，他欺身过去，轻轻地吻了一下哈利，说：“这是你想出来了的奖励，我亲爱的哈利。”  
  
当他们把这个想法告诉四巨头的时候，他们四位着实笑了好一阵子。末了，赫尔加恨恨地说要去嘱咐自家小獾们好好努力练习，决不能让别人把自己看扁了！  
  
得到四巨头的支持，哈利他们四人愉快地便要离开去争分夺秒地准备。出门之前，赫敏突然停住脚步，没有回头地问：“老师……那，霍格沃茨如今会像曾经的那样，被他们试图从内部攻破吗？”  
  
戈德里克笑了：“赫敏，你想到这一步很周全，但是其实这没什么区别，只要我们保证不会在他们攻来的前夕有人能为他们把霍格沃茨门户大开就行。我们没什么好隐瞒的。”  
  
九月的倒数第二个星期五，“霍格沃茨二三事”论坛上出现了一个置顶帖，标题为“霍格沃茨四大学院一决高下！”  
  
帖子里详细地介绍了这一活动的初衷、比赛详情、奖励方法。最后还重点介绍特别教育小组提供专门的提高培训。  
  
初衷呢，是想让霍格沃茨各有所长的四个学院一较高下。建议三年级以上所有学生全体加入。  
  
比赛共分为五个组成部分：魔咒、魔文、魔药、治愈、综合。哈利他们在设计的时候设计成这样就是为了让每个学院、每个个体都能最大限度地发挥自身的优势。而最后那项“综合”，则别有用心。  
  
奖励为进入最后各年级十六强的学生可以期末考试免试。而最后拨得头筹最多的学院将会获得这个学年的学院杯。  
  
为了防止参赛的小巫师们对比赛的难易程度把握不好，在从十月开始一直到明年的五月，除了十二月之外，每个月月底都会有一次模拟赛供大家练习试手。  
  
这个帖子出来之后的那个星期一，从魔法部教育部门专门发来由魔法部部长伊威尔·斯莱特林特批的教育令——在霍格沃茨的这次比赛中，每个年级最终进入总决赛的两名学生，如果要参加O.W.Ls或者N.E.W.Ts，则对应的学科免试得O，如果不需要，则其在第二年的O.W.Ls或者N.E.W.Ts中可以在所得等级上无条件上升一级。  
  
本来为自家学院的荣誉而奋斗就已经能让各学院的小动物热血沸腾了，竟然此时魔法部还特别给出了奖励，不仅让五年级和七年级中优秀的小巫师完全放下顾忌，还让他们有了更大的动力。  
  
哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言在各自学院的寝室不远的地方选了教室，开始了“特别教育小组”的新一轮培训。  
  
哈利带领的格兰芬多们主攻魔咒和近身搏斗——后者在“综合”一项里占有不小的比重。  
  
德拉科带领的斯莱特林们主攻魔咒、魔药。  
  
赫敏带领的拉文克劳们主攻魔文、魔药。  
  
莫言带领的赫奇帕奇们主攻魔咒、治愈。  
  
当然了，这不是绝对的，如果某个学院的小动物觉得自己更适合另一个学院的内容的话，另一个学院的教室永远为他敞开大门。  
  
伊丽莎白后来说，还好是这一年弄这个比赛而不是前几年，不然学院的矛盾绝对会红热化。不过现在？这是一个像是好兄弟之间常有的小打小闹一样，只会让大家在实力增长的同时情感更加亲密。  
  
时间就这么在热火朝天的训练中过去，十月底第一次模拟比赛到了。  
  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林在这次比赛中大放异彩，前者取得了综合的绝对胜利，后者在魔咒部分无人能敌，与此同时，拉文克劳与斯莱特林在魔药部分平分秋色，赫奇帕奇的防护魔咒也引人注目。  
  
总的来说，每个学院都取得了巨大的进步，无论是知道他们到底是在为什么准备的哈利他们，还是一心为学院争光的小动物们，都很满意于过去的一个月以来取得的进步。  
  
十一月底而模拟比赛中，赫奇帕奇在治愈部分取得了惊人的绝对优势——他们本身的天赋和两个月来的努力练习起到了决定性作用。而拉文克劳在魔文上的优势渐渐比其魔药的优势更加突出，但是魔文不是那么快就能取得太大的进步的部分。  
  
而所有的这些进步中，都有哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言最努力的指导和毫无保留的传授。四巨头也会每周三次去他们各自学院主导的教室给予指导。  
  
日子就这么过去，哈利回过神来的时候，已经到了围围巾的时节了。  
  
也就是在此时的某天，哈利的iMagic上特别配有、但从来没用过的通话功能第一次派上了用场。  
  
哈利听到铃声的时候，花了整整半分钟才意识到有人在呼叫自己的iMagic。他手忙脚乱地拿出iMagic，发现是个陌生的号码——不过也没有几台iMagic有通话功能——哈利犹豫了一下，最后还是接通了电话。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“是哈利·波特吗？我是Sam Winchester。”


	17. 久违的伙伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是哈利·波特吗？我是Sam Winchester。”

“喂？”  
  
“是哈利·波特吗？我是Sam Winchester。”  
  
哈利听到那个两年多没听过的声音，差点没反应过来：“S, Sam!”  
  
对方似乎愣了一下：“是我打错了吗？……”  
  
哈利生怕那边的人真以为打错人了而挂断，赶紧说：“没有，没打错，Sam，我是哈利。只是我太惊讶了……”不光是来自Sam久违的联系，还惊讶于那个人的声音。从惊讶中回过神来的哈利渐渐感觉到此时这个与自己打电话的Sam与两年前他和德拉科遇到的那个弟弟比起来，声音中多了令人惊讶的苍老——也难怪哈利认不出他的声音了。  
  
那个人似乎松了口气：“太好了，我还以为联系不上你了呢，哈利。是这样的，我哥哥，Dean，就是那个和德拉科一样喜欢Impala的家伙。他遇上麻烦了。我是说，很大的麻烦，他身上现在有了一个该死的诅咒，并且这个诅咒在反噬他，改变他，想让他成为嗜血的怪物。而……我们真的一点办法都没有了，哈利。我知道就这么请你和你的朋友帮助我们很突兀，毕竟我们只有那几天的交集，但是，我真的是走投无路了，说实话，”Sam在那头苦笑了一声，“如果你也没办法的话，可能我就得去找那些女巫帮忙了。”  
  
哈利很清楚Sam指的“那些女巫”是那些靠着把自己的灵魂出卖给恶魔来换取魔力的巫师，而那些人，绝非善类。  
  
听着那个男人的声音，哈利脑海中两年前的暑假里，那个一边看着自己哥哥修车一边苦笑着说：“可是有些人没法肆意”的大学生模样的年轻男人。  
  
如果再没办法就要去找女巫了么……哈利在心里想，他记得那对兄弟的“职业”是hunter，猎杀邪恶的超自然生物的一类人。当时他和德拉科还费了好大劲儿向那两个人证明自己不是他们猎杀的那类巫师呢。  
  
“哈利？你还在吗？”  
  
哈利从自己的思绪中回过神来，连忙应到：“Sam，我想了一下，我想我这儿应该有办法。我去找一下我的老师，等会就给你回电话。”  
  
“真的？你们有办法？”Sam倒抽了一口气，“谢谢你，哈利，谢谢你。”  
  
哈利不知道自己是不是应该补充一句虽然他把握很大，但也不是百分之百。但最后他还是以“Anytime”替代了那句话，结束了通话。  
  
四巨头应该能解决这个的，对吧。  
  
哈利对自己这么说着，脚下换了个方向，他要去找德拉科。  
  
“嗯？Winchester兄弟？”德拉科从图书馆的桌子上抬起头，“那对职业特别令人印象深刻，开着辆Impala的兄弟，对吧？”  
  
“对，就是他们，”哈利没有坐下，因为他想尽快和德拉科一起去找戈德里克他们，他不想让Sam久等，“他们遇上个大麻烦，Dean中了一个严重的诅咒，他们没有办法了。我是说，他们走投无路了，我是Sam最后一个求助的朋友，他说……”哈利顿了顿，“他说如果我们不能帮他们的话，他就要去找女巫——那种女巫——了。”  
  
德拉科一开始只是不在意的表情，让哈利觉得似乎他并没有太强烈地帮助那对兄弟的愿望，可是当哈利说到最后一句的时候，德拉科突然笑着点了点头，站起身说：“哈利，我们走，去找老师他们。”  
  
哈利跟着德拉科离开图书馆，他自己也知道，依着德拉科的性子，那种萍水相逢的朋友，他多半是不会给予太多的。因为德拉科觉得即使谈得来，没有感情的积累，也算不上交情多深。哈利就不一样，他愿意去帮助所有他喜欢的人，一切都尽力而为，典型的热心的格兰芬多。  
  
“你为什么突然改变主意了，德拉科？”去往校长室的路上，哈利好奇地问。  
  
德拉科侧头看了看哈利，挑起眉毛：“我以为你能想到的。”  
  
最后一句话……哈利回想，自己说的是Sam说如果我们也帮不了他们，他就要去求助女巫了……而德拉科的个性……  
  
“不惜一切代价吗……”哈利喃喃地说，“斯莱特林们的特点……”  
  
“为了家庭，不惜一切代价。”德拉科笑着点头，“你转述的时候，用的是‘他’，而且我与Dean比你与他熟悉，他不会为了求生而向那些邪恶的东西低头。  
  
“而那个弟弟不一样，我能感觉的到一点点，你刚刚的转述让这昭如日月——为了救他哥，他不惜一切代价，”德拉科又感叹般摇摇头，“你肯定向我漏转述了那个诅咒的危险性。”  
  
哈利耸肩：“好吧，Sam还说那个诅咒在反噬他哥，试图把他哥变成嗜血的怪物。”  
  
走进校长室之前，德拉科邪笑了一下：“Dean和我都热爱Impala，当然不能不帮~”  
  
“哈利，德拉科，好久不见！”  
  
戈德里克坐在校长的书桌后，热情地张开双臂，说。戈德里克这回可一点儿都不夸张，以前天天都见的师生，如今为了“备战”，好几天在除了课堂之外的地方都见不到面。  
  
哈利把情况向戈德里克简明扼要地讲了一下，包括了Sam说如果他们也没办法自己只能去找女巫和那个诅咒的严重程度。  
  
“听上去那个职业很有趣，而那个诅咒也不一般……”戈德里克摸着下巴沉思，突然他抬头看向德拉科，“你是因为那句话才来的吧，德拉科？”  
  
被狮祖猜中，一点儿也不出乎意料。德拉科只是点点头，说：“既然我们应该能有办法，我觉得还是帮助他们一把比较合情合理。”  
  
戈德里克叹了口气：“你们啊，一个太过热心，一个太过偏执，都不好……”  
  
正当哈利和德拉科心中一凛的时候，戈德里克接着说，“但是如果你们不是这样的话，我和萨尔也不会选择你们俩了，唉……”他拍拍手，“先把他们带来吧，我们得看看那到底是什么诅咒。……你们两年前暑假认识的，美国人？”  
  
哈利点点头：“所以还得……”  
  
戈德里克摆了摆手：“这算什么，等我把这些文件看完就去找你们，正好你们也可以先跟他们说一声。”  
  
出了校长室，德拉科放松般地松了口气，自言自语：“我还以为戈德里克他不会同意呢，除了我们俩的性格的确如他所说，还因为我们现在的处境几乎无暇他顾。”  
  
反正戈德里克都答应了，哈利也懒得去想那些事情，“我们去找赫敏她们，告诉她们这件事吧。我边走边给Sam打电话。”  
  
Sam得知“哈利的老师”愿意帮助他们，而哈利对自家老师的能力也做了保证之后，欣喜之情连走在边上的德拉科都能感觉到了。他说他马上叫Dean也准备行李，等哈利他们去接他们。  
  
哈利和德拉科通过学徒信物感知到赫敏和莫言正一起在黑湖边，于是加快脚步走向那里。  
  
“我是认真的，赫敏，言，你们得好好帮我教训查理一顿。”  
  
伊丽莎白的语气中是少见的恼火，她双手背在身后，步子又快又大。  
  
“她偷偷溜出霍格沃茨一个人出去玩也就算了，竟然还把自己弄伤到这种地步！”  
  
女孩越说越激动，一向矜持的伊丽莎白此时都挥动起手臂来了。  
  
“她还没说是怎么弄伤的？”赫敏问，一边试图安抚一下生气的伊丽莎白。  
  
“没有！就她这样，还叫‘能照顾好自己’？！你们等会儿一定要陪我回去，好好……嗨，哈利，德拉科！”伊丽莎白看到不远处走来的两人，一反常态地冲他们大大地挥手。  
  
所以哈利和德拉科还没听到伊丽莎白的语气，就已经知道黑发女孩情绪不正常了。  
  
“太好了，又多了两个！”伊丽莎白没等新加入的伙伴开口，就说，“等会我们一起回我宿舍，好好教训查理一顿，这么下去我就要让她禁足了！”  
  
哈利听到伊丽莎白如此之说，便把嘴边的话先咽了下去，反正都是要告诉伊丽莎白和查理的，不如把“帮伊丽莎白劝查理”和“告诉女孩们那对兄弟的事”一并解决掉。  
  
“我们两个正好也有事情要和你们四个说，”德拉科在哈利之前开了口，“不如我们现在就回你们宿舍去，路上伊丽莎白再为我和哈利解释一下查理犯了什么罪。”  
  
一行人快步走在霍格沃茨长长的走廊里，由于身边还有其他的同学，伊丽莎白的语调平缓了一些，她走在哈利和德拉科中间，低声说着她刚刚对赫敏和莫言说过的话：  
  
“六年级的时候，查理她就开始在周末偷偷溜出霍格沃茨，一开始她说是出去玩角色扮演游戏，她在之前那个暑假接触到的。她带我出去过一次——用了增龄剂——不得不说，她玩得很棒，你们能想象到吗？她有了一群一起玩的伙伴，而她是他们的领头人物！查理她的确很喜欢那个游戏，而她是通过一个密道从霍格沃茨出去，到霍格莫德，再从那里用门钥匙离开的。所以这对她没有任何危险，更何况她还有了一群新朋友，所以我就放她去自己玩了。  
  
“但是后来，她自己坦言告诉我，她周末溜出去不再是去玩那种游戏了，她说那解释起来很古怪，而她保证会保护好自己。当我说我也想和她一起去看看的时候，她摇头说我肯定不会喜欢，但是她自己喜欢。  
  
“话都说到这个分上，我也不好多阻止她，毕竟我只是她最好的朋友而不是监护人——好吧，她也没有监护人。所以我也就随她去了。  
  
“一开始一切都还像她以前出去玩角色扮演一样，不过她有时回来的时候会很累，在第二天的课上打瞌睡。但是她的成绩也没有受到太多影响，所以我也没有去要求她注意睡眠。况且我发现她开始锻炼身体了，我还能说什么呢？  
  
“七年级以来，她仍旧是这个习惯，但是她已经有两次翘了周二的课——在周一没课的时候。我觉得她成绩可能会下滑，但是她真的没有，她的成绩依旧很不错，我也只好帮着她请假。直到上周末出去，她出去了整整五天才在昨天晚上回来，我都差点要去告诉校长了。她回来的时候还一身伤！不，不是血流成河的那种，她腹部中弹了，但是子弹被取出来并且上过药。其他地方还有一些擦伤。不过中弹？！梅林啊，我真难以想象查理她在外面到底干了什么！我问她她也不说，她只是坐在自己的床上出神，什么都不说！所以我给她弄了点早餐之后就出来找赫敏和言了。”  
  
“我觉得查理应该是那种会照顾好自己的女孩，”德拉科在伊丽莎白急促地说完后回应到，“她也许是无意被卷进了什么麻烦中……”  
  
“那可是查理，”赫敏与查理比德拉科熟，她打断德拉科的话，说，“她就算被圈到麻烦里面，也会不顾一切地脱身出来的，她最怕惹麻烦了。”  
  
伊丽莎白点点头：“我也是这么觉得的，这次是查理自己心甘情愿地让麻烦找上自己的。可如果是一般的麻烦也没什么，可是被枪击？绝对不行！”  
  
说着，他们进了格兰芬多塔楼，来到了伊丽莎白和查理的宿舍（哈利和德拉科作为男生有女生的带领是可以进去的）。伊丽莎白连门都不敲就直接进去了，但是她又退了出来，叹了口气：“她睡了……晚些时候再说吧，哈利，你们要说什么来着？”  
  
哈利和德拉科只来得及大致地介绍了一下，戈德里克就来到公共休息室找他们俩了。他愉快地与三个女孩打招呼：“看来哈利和德拉科和你们说了？也许那个诅咒真的需要集思广益呢。”  
  
为什么非要戈德里克带着去接Winchester兄弟呢？因为哈利和德拉科的能力虽说足以进行国际幻影移形，但是还不能带人，所以不得不麻烦四巨头来帮忙“运人”。  
  
哈利给戈德里克看了Sam发来的他们所在的地址和那儿的环境。戈德里克仔细地看了看——毕竟是没见过的地方——然后伸出胳膊搂住两个男孩的肩膀：“我们走，孩子们。”


	18. 查理的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “看来我们的布莱德利小姐早就认识Winchester先生们啊~正好省去了一次介绍。”

对于巫师来说，国际快速旅行的两个选择：幻影移形和门钥匙，哪个都不是让人舒服的办法，而幻影移形更甚。  
  
更不用说国际旅行需要的时间比平时普通的幻影移形时间要长。  
  
不过凭大多数巫师的魔力和能力也做不到国际幻影移形就是了。  
  
有种说法叫做相对论，哈利觉得这在幻影移形时体现得尤为淋漓尽致。他觉得自己似乎在那个难受的管子里被挤压了几个小时之久！  
  
所以当他终于再次踏上坚实的土地的时候，不得不大口大口地呼吸来缓解自己肺部像是被挤空了的不适感。  
  
当他终于回过气儿来时，哈利看到了不远处一个高大的身影正快步走过来。  
  
是Sam。  
  
Sam看到突然出现的三个巫师，似乎一点儿也不惊讶，他与哈利和德拉科问好，然后郑重地与戈德里克握了握手。  
  
“如果你们真的能帮助我们摆脱掉那个诅咒，”Sam的语气里带着期待和难耐，“让我做任何事都……”  
  
“先别，Sam，”戈德里克亲和地笑着，“先得让我们看看是不是真的能尽绵薄之力帮到你们。”  
  
德拉科好奇地问：“Dean呢？不会严重到……”  
  
“啊，不，他目前为止还好，他很快就来……”Sam顿了顿，“他有些不太愿意，所以如果他有任何失礼之处，请你们不要怪他。”  
  
正当包括戈德里克在内地三人都在疑惑为何Dean会不愿意自己被治愈地时候，他们的焦点来了。  
  
Dean Winchester还如哈利和德拉科记忆中的样子差不多，还是那样简单廉价地衣着，暗金色几近深色的短发，本身英俊却因为经历而略显沧桑的脸，可当年给哈利和德拉科留下深刻印象的那股绝不放弃的倔强的劲儿却似乎被磨去了大半。  
  
再回头看Sam，通过相貌，哈利这是这是Sam，通过神态？他不知道。他是那个小四岁的弟弟，而如今他看上去再也没有当年哈利和德拉科认识他时那种大学生的感觉了，就好象一个人离开了某种环境进入另一个环境，终究会被新环境同化一样。  
  
Dean拎着一个和Sam脚边一样的简单的旅行包，来到几人身边，他与哈利和德拉科打了招呼，然后与戈德里克握手。他说：“真想不到Sam找人帮忙都能找到这么久都不联系的这两个孩子，真是麻烦你了。”  
  
“叫我戈德里克。”戈德里克微笑着说，哈利能看出来，自家老师挺喜欢这对兄弟。  
  
“所以，我们怎么去你们的学校？”Dean拍拍手，问。  
  
戈德里克走到并肩站着的两兄弟身后，把手搭到两人的肩膀上：“保持这样，拎着包，可能会有点不舒服。”说罢，三个大男人就这么消失在空气中。  
  
哈利看了看德拉科，刚想说我们也走吧，德拉科就阴沉着脸开口到：“护身符。”  
  
“什么？”哈利一时反应不过来。  
  
德拉科摇摇头，说：“Forget it.也许只是我想多了，有时我太喜欢揪住细枝末节不放让我自己都烦了，再说吧。”说罢就幻影移形了，让哈利又疑惑又恼火，赶快幻影移形追上德拉科。  
  
五人最后回到霍格沃茨的校长室，哈利落地的时候正好听到Dean骂了一句“Son of a bitch！”  
  
“德拉科，去把萨拉查、罗伊纳、赫尔加请来，哈利，去把你愿意请来的朋友们请来。”戈德里克向两人吩咐到，哈利和德拉科快步离开了校长室。  
  
戈德里克冲两兄弟露出一个他的招牌笑容：“我猜你们可能希望事情越快解决越好，所以……”  
  
Sam很快表示他很感谢戈德里克的重视程度。  
  
戈德里克摆摆手：“没什么，毕竟是我的徒弟的请求。不知道哈利有没有跟你们说，我和我那三个朋友，就是这所学校千年前的创始人？……我特别说一下不是为了显摆我的身份，只是想请两位安心，我们会帮你们找到办法的。”  
  
Sam和Dean大概也是见多了，所以即使听到戈德里克话中说“千年前”，也没有什么太大的反应。戈德里克心中对于hunter这个职业的范围又多了一层认识。  
  
戈德里克与两兄弟又闲扯了一会儿，正当戈德里克说到霍格沃茨的分院制度的时候，德拉科和四巨头中剩下的三位来了，他们一一与两兄弟见过。  
  
随后，哈利带着赫敏、莫言、伊丽莎白还有醒过来的查理也到了。  
  
然后出现了一个谁都没料到的戏剧性的一幕：  
  
还有点儿迷迷糊糊的查理发现自己被朋友们带到了校长室，还以为要跟校长说这件事呢。结果她一进门看清了里面的人之后就惊叫出声：“Sam! Dean!你们怎么会在这儿？！”  
  
Winchester兄弟看着这个红发女孩，双双愣了一下，Dean带着惊讶，试探性地喊：“查理？”  
  
查理此刻是绝对清醒过来了，她双手摸上自己的脸颊：“哦，梅林啊……我还在睡觉，对吗？梅林啊……”  
  
戈德里克在所有人都还不名所以的时候大笑出声：“看来我们的布莱德利小姐早就认识Winchester先生们啊~正好省去了一次介绍。”  
  
“查理？你怎么……你不是……”Sam看着惊愕的查理，自己也快语无伦次了。  
  
查理不停喃喃念叨着：“梅林啊这一定是在开玩笑”最后回答：“我用了增龄剂，Sam，你知道模样越小越不好一个人在外。”查理话音刚落，就被Sam拉入一个怀抱。本来查理就不是身形多宽大的女孩，加之Sam的体型比一般人大很多，所以查理在这个拥抱中显得更加娇小了。  
  
Dean也给了查理一个拥抱，然后说：“关于你作为一个未成年的孩子就跑出来的事情我们晚些肯定要好好讨论一下，查理。”  
  
听到Dean这句话，原本想现在就责备Winchester兄弟的伊丽莎白把嘴边的指责吞了回去，可以晚些再说。伊丽莎白看了那对兄弟一眼，刚刚那会儿她对Winchester兄弟的评价经历了大起大伏。  
  
“所以，我们来说正事吧。”戈德里克愉快地拍拍手，“再仔细地介绍一下那个诅咒，孩子们。”  
  
Dean似乎对戈德里克称他们为“孩子们”有些不高兴，但是Sam给了他一个眼神让他别说话，然后说：“这个诅咒可能是对于基督教徒来说最古老的诅咒了。我知道你们巫师不信仰上帝，信仰梅林，所以可能不太清楚这个诅咒的名字的意义——the mark of Cain【该隐之涌。这个诅咒是上帝创造……”  
  
“抱歉打断你一下，Sam，”戈德里克礼貌地说，“在这个房间的人都清楚你所讲的是什么东西。我们需要知道这个诅咒是如何得来，又有怎样的效力。”  
  
Sam点点头，一刻也不浪费地开始回答戈德里克的问题：“恩，好的，一段时间以前，我们为了杀死最后一个地狱骑士，不得不去找了该隐，从他那儿得到了这个血印，因为只有得到血印的人才能杀死地狱骑士。我们的确解决了那个大麻烦，但是Dean当时被……”他深深地吸了一口气，像是在为说出下一句话做准备，“……被杀死了。而一个熟悉我们的恶魔趁机利用血印，让Dean变成了恶魔，不是附身的那种，是像该隐的那种。我，我花了很就寻找他，把他抓回地堡，然后用人血净化他。Dean的确从恶魔变回人类了，但是血印一直在影响他，让他越来越好战、嗜血、黑暗。那个血印在吞噬他，如果不做什么的话，很快Dean就会被血印控制，成为一个怪物。我们差了几乎世界上所有的相关书籍，没有找到任何消除，甚至拖延的办法……所以，我们需要帮助。”  
  
Sam话音刚落，查理就在她的座位上难耐地补充：“戈德里克校长，请求你帮帮我们吧，Sam和Dean，他们，他们不该落得如此的境地！”  
  
戈德里克的眉头皱在一起，似乎陷入了沉思，一时间校长室里一片寂静，四巨头中的其他三个人也没有说话，很明显都在考虑。  
  
最后开口的是萨拉查，他认真地看了看并肩坐着的Sam和Dean，说：“我们的确听说过mark of Cain，不过从未真正有幸见过，所以对其威力可能了解还不够，不知能否让我……试一试？绝对不会对你造成任何实质性伤害的，Winchester先生。”  
  
Dean点了点头，说：“我需要怎么做？”  
  
“就坐在那里不要动。”萨拉查说着，亲自起身走过来。他在Dean坐的椅子前俯身，将Dean右臂的衬衫袖子拂开，露出在前臂上、靠近肘部的那个“F”形的暗红色印记。萨拉查盯着看了一会儿，然后把自己的右手覆盖了上去，说：“不会有实质性伤害，但是会疼。”说罢，根本没有等Dean回应，就开始释放自己的魔力。  
  
萨拉查所说的“试一试”其实原理无比简单——释放魔力进行试探，看看这个血印会有多大的力量反击。简单有效的方法，但是受体会有两股力量在体内冲突的不适感，需要探测的力量越强，不适感会升级为疼痛。而当萨拉查评价为“疼”的时候，熟悉他的评判标准的人都会知道，那等同与“极端疼痛”。  
  
一开始Dean只是握拳，肌肉绷紧，可是随着萨拉查毫不犹豫地加大力度，Dean的下唇被牙齿咬得变得苍白，额头开始泌出汗水。到后来，Dean实在忍受不住呻/吟出声，但他没有挣脱萨拉查放在他手臂上的手。不过这让Sam在自己的座位再也上坐不住了，他急急地蹲在Dean的另一边，一手搭上Dean的肩膀，一手握住Dean的手。  
  
那只被Sam握住的手一下子就像溺水的人找到了一块浮木一般紧紧地攥住Sam的手，双眼紧闭，脑袋却下意识地侧向Sam那一侧，全身由于忍耐痛苦而颤抖着。  
  
此时此刻，校长室一片寂静，只有Dean从牙缝里抽气的声音。萨拉查没有去观察Dean的面部表情，而是回头看着他的三个同伴，与他们进行眼神交流。  
  
德拉科坐在哈利身边，此时哈利正紧张到了竟然主动抓住了德拉科的手的地步。不过德拉科此刻可真没有啥心思去为此惊喜，他看着那个和他一样喜欢Impala的男人，心中对于要帮助他们这个想法愈发坚定。  
  
哈利觉得这段时间比刚刚的国际幻影移形还要难熬，当萨拉查终于把手从血印上移开，Dean失去意识，Sam终于忍不住叫出Dean的名字的时候，他才发现自己也出了很多汗。  
  
“梅林啊……”赫敏喃喃地感叹，刚刚那会儿，萨拉查释放出来的魔力虽说已经被很好地掌控，使得那强大的魔力不会影响到周围的人，但是魔压是无可避免的。  
  
“布莱德利小姐，请把Winchester先生们送到有求必应屋，我们一会儿就去。”萨拉查活动着右手手指，说。  
  
Sam刚想架起Dean，查理抹了抹眼泪，拿出自己的魔杖，一个漂浮咒让Dean平躺着漂浮了起来。Sam向四巨头道谢之后，三人离开了校长室。  
  
校长室沉重的柚木大门一关上，萨拉查就开口，说：“这个血印，几乎不可能去得掉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始写这一章的时候S10E21出来，Charlie领了便当，以前从来没介意过谁死的我完全要疯了，还好我自己的文从S10E18之后接上，小小的私心让Charlie活在我的文里。  
> 本章献给那个红发的勇敢女孩儿Charlie。


	19. 第一个测试

“这个血印，几乎不可能去得掉。”  
  
“What？！”  
  
哈利是挺想这么惊叫的，但是德拉科抢在了他前面。德拉科几乎是前所未有的惊讶——我是说，他对自己生活中的一切事物，都有着大于百分之五十的把握——“您做不到？”  
  
萨拉查揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“是的，对不起，德拉科，但是根据我刚刚的探测，那个血印的威力令人难以置信——四巨头也不是万能的。而且……如果你们都清楚圣经故事的话，应该知道该隐对上帝说自己会被追杀的时候，上帝说：‘杀该隐之人，必遭七倍之报’吧？我觉得那位Winchester，似乎已经杀掉了该隐……”  
  
“What？！”  
  
这次惊叫的是赫敏，毕竟她是麻瓜出身，《圣经》对她的影响最大。该隐是Lucifer改造出来的第一个地狱骑士，怎么可能被……  
  
“从理论上来说，有始祖刃【the First Blade，该隐的武器，只有拥有血印的恶魔才能使用】就能杀死地狱骑士，而该隐是地狱骑士，所以该隐可以被杀死。”罗伊纳耐心地解释给赫敏到，同时她和赫尔加都在盯着各自的iMagic，“而且，根据一本叫做《Supernatural》的小说，Winchester兄弟曾经阻止过天启——我不知道这部小说是不是就是我们这对兄弟的故事，不过既然查理作为一个宅女知道这对兄弟……有可能是真的。”  
  
“小说里的人物是真实人物，但是又没人相信他们存在……”莫言总结了一下目前的情况，“那这书又是谁为了什么写的呢？”  
  
“我们偏离主题了，言。”哈利提醒到，“斯莱特林院长，如果Dean真的杀了该隐，有什么不同？”  
  
萨拉查坐回扶手椅上，说：“杀该隐之人，必遭七倍之报。Dean注定会受到那七倍的报复，这就在原来的血印诅咒的基础上，又加了一个上帝的诅咒。”  
  
“这种程度的诅咒，即便是我们，也无能为力，哈利，德拉科。”戈德里克摊手，说。  
  
一时间校长室里一片沉默，哈利低垂着脑袋，他应该在拼命思考还有什么其他的办法的，但是他的脑袋里如今只有空空的白色。  
  
赫尔加突然打破了寂静：“是的，我们无能为力，可是有人应该可以。”  
  
什么？还有任何活着的人比四巨头还强大？！  
  
这就是那个瞬间出现在哈利、德拉科、莫言、赫敏以及伊丽莎白脑海里的话，大号加粗的。  
  
萨拉查皱眉：“我们不应该去打扰他，赫尔。”  
  
“我和赫尔刚刚一直都在看那部叫做《Supernatural》的小说，”罗伊纳低着头仍然在看iMagic的屏幕，手指飞快地动着，“如果这套书真的是纪实性质的，那么我想我们有两个理由去麻烦他一下：  
  
“第一，这对兄弟可能比我们想像中的还要依赖和爱护对方；第二，当他们遇到其中一人要死亡的情形，都是一种不顾一切的姿态——我猜这也是为何他们的职业死亡率如此高而他们还会遇到很多极端的事件但是他们仍然活着。”  
  
戈德里克少见地因为难以定夺而揉着太阳穴：“所以，你和赫尔得出的结论是：为了世界的安稳，我们应该带着他们去找那个人？”  
  
“差不多就是这样，”罗伊纳说，“不过我们得再进一步确认一下，而且这部小说从一年多以前就没有了，也就是说，这段时间内的情形还不在我们的考虑之中。”  
  
德拉科实在忍不住，问：“那个人，到底是谁？”  
  
萨拉查看了看德拉科，犹豫了一下，最后说：“如果我们觉得Winchester兄弟真的值得我们去打扰那位的话，你们会知道是谁的。”  
  
“那你们要怎么评判呢？”哈利急切地问，相比之下，他更希望帮助Sam和Dean而不是弄清楚是谁比四巨头的实力还强。  
  
戈德里克耸肩，从书桌后起身：“很简单，只要这对兄弟之间的羁绊真的深刻到那种地步，我们自然会帮他们，你们也听到罗伊的话了。而具体怎么评判……”戈德里克已经走到了校长室门口，“你会看到的，哈利。”  
  
于是一行人来到有求必应屋，进去后看到Dean躺在一张床上，仍然处于昏迷之中，而Sam和查理守在床边。  
  
看到他们到来，Sam和查理都不由自主地起身。萨拉查径直从两人中间走向床边，探测了一下Dean的状况，然后让Sam安心：“没关系，他只是太累了，Mr.Winchester，睡一觉他就会好的。而且，我不得不敬佩你的兄长——刚刚我为了探测血印的力量，不得不用了很强的魔力，我清楚那样会带来怎样的痛苦，而你的兄长竟然支撑下来，没有躲避。”说罢，他冲着昏迷的Dean轻轻点了点头。  
  
——换上任何一个斯莱特林，得到蛇祖这样的评价，都会从昏迷中跳起来的。  
  
“好了，现在的情况是这样的，”戈德里克拍拍手，让大家都听他所说的，“我猜Sam应该希望他的兄长能够越快摆脱血印越好，那我就开门见山了。首先，由于Dean杀了该隐，导致他身上又多了一层上帝的‘杀该隐之人，必遭七倍之报’的诅咒，所以解除Dean身上的诅咒已经超出我们四人的能力范围。但是，这不意味着毫无办法了，Sam。我们认识一个人，他拥有最强的魔力，能力远在我们四人之上，关键问题是，他不喜欢有人去打扰他，而我们四人恐怕是如今世界上唯四知晓他的存在且知道他在哪儿的人。我们愿意带你和你的兄长去找他，前提是……  
  
“你能证明这是值得的。”  
  
“值得的？”Sam疑惑地皱眉，“需要我做什么？只要是我能做到的，什么要求都可以。”  
  
“校长！”几乎从来不在四巨头面前说话的查理惊呼出声，“Sam和Dean他们做了那么多，他们救了不计其数的人，他们杀死了那么多的恶魔，他们阻止了天启，他们锁住了Lucifer，他们杀死了利维坦，他们试图关上地狱之门，他们杀死了最后一个威胁人类的地狱骑士……他们做了那么多，什么都没有得到！他们只有那辆车，只有靠着信用卡欺诈过日子，只有汽车旅馆可以住，他们只有彼此，为什么，为什么不能……”查理的声音在到达了一个连最熟悉她的伊丽莎白都没听过的水平之后，突然低了下去，“……不能被别人帮助一次呢……”  
  
戈德里克哈哈大笑，他走向查理，双手扶住由于激动而身体颤抖的红发女孩，查理低着头，不愿看向戈德里克。“我亲爱的查理，可能是我的用词有问题，但是我实在找不到更好的词语了。我从没有打算让Winchester兄弟做什么作为回报，我只是想知道他们……算了，别再纠结这个了。”他看向疑惑的Sam，说：“其实只是希望你和你的兄长进行几个简单的测试，Sam，不会有任何伤害，不过是想了多解一下你和你哥哥。”  
  
Sam仔细听着戈德里克的话，毫不犹豫地点点头：“只要不对Dean有太大的影响就行。”  
  
这时，罗伊纳和赫尔加把还在平复心情的查理拽到一边，问：“我们刚刚在网上查到一本叫做《Supernatural》的书，主角是Sam和Dean，那本书和我们面前的这对兄弟有什么联系？”  
  
查理眨眨眼睛：“呃，那本书的确就是Sam和Dean的故事，他们的经历，是一个一开始不知道自己是先知的作家写的。我一开始也是因为这套书才知道他们两个的。”  
  
“第一个测试很简单，Dean睡着的时候也能做。”戈德里克微笑着说，“守护神。”  
  
“麻瓜也有守护神吗？”赫敏好奇地问。  
  
“每个灵魂都有自己的守护神，对于巫师来说，不过是可以让它们出现罢了。”戈德里克点头说到，“而对于麻瓜，还是有办法看到他们的守护神的。”说罢，他的右手食指指向躺在床上的Dean，轻轻地挥动了一下。很快，一些银色和乳白色混合的雾状物质从Dean的口鼻中浮出来。  
  
白雾漂浮在Dean上方，逐渐凝聚成形。当能看清到底是什么动物之后，戈德里克愉悦地吹了一声口哨：“果然是坚毅的动物。”  
  
那是一头体长达五英尺多的狼，身形优美矫健，但却带着很容易看到的伤痕，表明这头狼绝不是动物园里供人们逗乐的动物。狼活动了一下身体，便开始在房间里奔跑起来。赫尔加凝视着那头狼，说：“这是北极狼【Canis lupus arctos (Melville Island Wolf, Arctic wolf)】，世界上最坚韧的狼种，生活在北极圈以内，可以忍受数年的零下温度。在所有的哺乳动物里，没几种能做到。”  
  
萨拉查的目光一直追随着那头健壮的北极狼，德拉科不会看错，自家老师那是赞许的眼神。  
  
“这是……Dean的灵魂吗？”Sam目不转睛地看着自家兄长的守护神，惊叹着那头动物的雄壮和健美，眼中的敬佩似乎就像他还是个小孩的时候，看向大自己四岁的哥哥时的情感。  
  
戈德里克赞赏地最后看了一眼那头北极狼，然后冲Sam示意：“该你了，Sam。”  
  
当Sam的守护神出现在Sam面前的时候，房间里不少人都倒抽了一口气——这也是一头高傲健美的北极狼！  
  
Dean的守护神看到了自己的同类，停下了奔跑的步子，在不远处看着Sam身边的这头北极狼。  
  
然后，这两头狼向对方跑过去，蹭了蹭对方的鼻子，然后并肩在房间里游荡着。  
  
“Wow，”戈德里克发出一声感叹，“等等，让我再来看看……”他向那两只北极狼伸出手，感受着什么，最后收回手，露出一个笑容，“好啦，女士们先生们，我们应该感谢Winchester先生们，让我们看到了区别与爱人之间的守护神同化，守护神互换的另一种守护神的相同。呃，我以前从来没见过，不过我猜他们的守护神都是北极狼的原因仍然是他们之间的感情。”  
  
“我越来越郁闷我的守护神只能是媚娃了，哈利。”德拉科艳羡地看着那两头并驾齐驱的北极狼，恨恨地说。  
  
在周围的人都在惊叹的时候，似乎只有Sam一个人不在状态了。“等等，格兰芬多先生，您刚刚说的那些是什么意思？呃，我不是很了解……”  
  
“啊，守护神是一个人的灵魂和性格最诚实的反映，”戈德里克欣赏着两头北极狼，耐心地解释，“每个人的守护神都是不一样的，除非某两个爱得非常深刻的人，其中一人的守护神会变得与另一个人一样——这样的情况很少。而如果这两个人相爱得刻入灵魂的情感是完全对等的，那么这两个人的守护神会互换，也就是说，这两人的守护神可能与这个人的性格完全不一样，据我所知，这样的情形只有我和萨拉查两人。”他看向萨拉查，不过萨拉查只是爱理不理地点了下头，就继续看着那对北极狼了，“而你和你的兄长……你们很明显不是恋人，而你们的守护神却是一模一样的，我后来就是为了弄清是为什么才又察看了一下你们两个的守护神的。事实是，”戈德里克顿了顿，“你和Dean的守护神从一开始就没有变过，你们俩的守护神从一开始就是一样的。我其实觉得这挺奇怪，我是说，就好象这是在注定你们俩之间的感情和羁绊一样。但是又不能说是注定，”他耸耸肩，“感情这种东西又不是注定的，或者还有一种可能的解释，那就是你们俩的守护神在你们的成长过程中不知不觉地塑造成了如今的样子。你们从小就有的感情的亲近和性格的相互影响使得守护神成形的时候是一样的。——你们两个作为兄弟，小的时候应该很亲近吧？”  
  
Sam惊讶地听着戈德里克的解释，既而给出了肯定的答复：“呃，是的，我和Dean小的时候，我们的父亲为了hunt经常把我们扔在汽车旅馆里面，一直是Dean照顾我……”  
  
“除去那个，北极狼也是令人敬佩的动物啊。”萨拉查满是赞叹地说，“群居动物，家庭意识极强，又是生活在最恶劣的环境里的狼种……”  
  
Sam呆呆地盯着那两头北极狼看，他能轻易分辨出哪个是Dean哪个是自己——那个总是领先半步的、时刻透露出警惕的是Dean，而哪个总想赶上另一头狼、身形略微大一些的是自己。  
  
守护神是对灵魂和性格最诚实的反应啊……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，看SPN的小伙伴们应该会发现时间是错乱的，对此我进行了压缩【？，哈利和德拉科遇到Sam和Dean时，是第二季的时候，如今是第十季18集后接上，相当于SPN世界的速度是HP世界的四倍。而六年级前的那个暑假是天启部分。查理从第七季开始出场，所以查理是从六年级开始往外溜的。


	20. 厄里斯魔镜与博格特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我觉得你还是和Dean一起测试比较好，相信我！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章基本上全是我的Winchester兄弟私心，sorry not sorry

守护神消失之后，戈德里克看向似乎还在出神的Sam，问：“还有两个小测试，你是想等你的兄长醒过来之后和他一起进行，还是现在就先进行掉你的部分？”  
  
“嗯，我没看出来我和Dean一起测试有什么太大的必要……为了抓紧时间，不如还是我先……”  
  
“Sam, no！”查理急急地打断了Sam的话，“我觉得你还是和Dean一起测试比较好，相信我！”  
  
Sam好奇地想了想，问：“为什么，查理？”  
  
查理深呼吸了一下，刚准备说呢，却突然又停下来，“别问，Sam，我觉得到时候你就会知道的，就听我一次？”  
  
查理看起来很认真，所以Sam接纳了这个对于他和Dean来说像妹妹一般的女孩的建议。“Dean什么时候能醒？”  
  
“明天中午，”萨拉查对自己到底用了多少魔力、造成多大的影响了如指掌，“今天已经很完了，各位也都没有吃晚餐呢，我会让家养小精灵再为各位准备晚餐的。我们可以去大礼堂享用。”  
  
Sam犹豫了一下，最后还是说：“我想……我还是不去了吧，我想在这儿待着。”  
  
萨拉查微不可察地微笑了一下：“我会请家养小精灵把餐点送到这里来，Winchester先生。”  
  
查理看了看Sam，后者给了她一个安心的微笑，让她下去和朋友们一起吃晚餐。于是查理与伊丽莎白一起离开了。  
  
九点多的大礼堂空荡荡的，索性一行人就坐在了一张长桌边。一边享用着迟来的晚餐，一边听着查理绝无仅有地喋喋不休关于Winchester兄弟的事情。  
  
晚餐之后，四巨头向孩子们道别，回到各自的办公室去。哈利、伊丽莎白和查理一起回格兰芬多塔楼。  
  
“……说真的，保护好自己，”伊丽莎白忧虑地说，“我并不反对你想当一名hunter，但是，这个职业也太危险了。”  
  
查理愉快地笑着：“不过是做一些以前的我从来不敢做的事情罢了，而且，我还有你们，还有Sam和Dean呢。”  
  
“可是，哪天万一你因为这个职业而……而死了呢？你还这么年轻。”伊丽莎白语调颤抖地说。  
  
停下脚步，查理深深吸了一口气，说：“El，以前我喜欢过美国那些超级英雄们，但是认识Sam和Dean之后，我渐渐意识到一件事情：heroes are much greater than superheroes.”  
  
一夜无话。  
  
第二天早上，哈利和德拉科在上午的课开始之前去了一趟有求必应屋，为Sam送去早餐。  
  
“啊，哈利，德拉科，谢谢你们。”Sam接过早餐放到桌上，“真的很谢谢你们。”  
  
哈利摆摆手：“没什么，Sam，我相信你也会为朋友们做这样力所能及的事情的。”  
  
“那个，Sam……”德拉科欲言又止，“现在周围没有别人了，我想，问你一个可能有些冒昧的问题……”  
  
“没关系，尽管问。”  
  
哈利好像知道德拉科要问关于什么的问题了。  
  
“……Dean当年戴着的那个护身符……是你送的吧？”  
  
Sam一愣，继而笑了笑：“被你猜到了，Holmes。那的确是我小的时候送他的圣诞礼物。”他看到德拉科更加为难的表情——又想知道又不想让对方难堪，“没关系，德拉科，你想问那个护身符现在哪去了，对吗？……好吧，是一年半以前，Dean丢掉的。不，不是Dean的错，是我的错……”Sam自嘲地苦笑一下，“那次我们阴差阳错地来了个天堂一日游，天堂里应该是每个人最美好的记忆的重现场景。而我的天堂……激怒，不，不该说是激怒，应该是让Dean很失望吧。你看，我无法控制自己的天堂到底是什么样子的，我的天堂里是我十几岁时离家出走，是我溜出汽车旅馆与同学的家人一起过感恩节，是我与父亲大吵后离开家去Stanford的那晚……年轻时的我太想摆脱那种生活，想要过普通人的普通的生活，而我几乎没有考虑过Dean，考虑过父亲……”Sam揉了揉双颊，“那天从天堂回来，Dean就把护身符扔掉了。”看到德拉科又惊讶又失落的神情，他赶紧补充到，“不过，几个月前，我们俩去一个高中解决案子，那个高中里正在把那本Supernatural小说编成音乐剧，而那里面演Sam的女孩——那是个女子学校——把道具护身符给了Dean，离开那个学校的时候，Dean把那个护身符挂在了Impala的后视镜上。”  
  
德拉科少见地因为最亲密的几个朋友之外的事情开心地笑了：“Sam，不用担心，我的老师们肯定会带你和Dean去找那个连我和哈利都不知道的世外高人的。”  
  
“你和查理都这么说，”Sam微笑着，“我想我应该相信你们，虽然不知道为什么。”  
  
“我和哈利去上课了，中午见，那时候Dean也该醒了吧。”德拉科拉着哈利，离开了有求必应屋。  
  
看着两个男孩的背影被合上的门遮住，Sam松了口气，又坐回了床边。忽然又想起什么似的起身，来到放着早餐的桌边拿起了咖啡，才又回到床边的椅子上。  
  
Dean觉得自己就像是回到了自己四岁以前，那时候的睡眠就像是这次一样，没有那场大火，没有任何怪物，没有各种天使，没有一切。所以一片空白，单纯地就像站在大片的草原上，或者大峡谷边上——他不知道，他从没去过大峡谷。  
  
终于醒来的时候，他觉得神经无比地放松，很多年没有过的放松。  
  
所以，当他看到一片巨大的、毫无疑问是他的大脚怪弟弟制造出的阴影笼罩在他上方的时候，他下意识地说：“挡着我的阳光了，bitch。”  
  
他还指望Sam回一个jerk——就像很多年前一样——呢，但是看起来Sam被惊吓到了。他摸了摸Dean的额头，急切地问：“Dean，你感觉怎么样？身上有哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
Dean翻了个大大的白眼：“我的Sammy girl真是个大惊小怪的小姑娘……我不是好好的嘛，事实上，很久没有这么好过了，我没事，Sam。”  
  
Sam皱眉，最后还是决定相信Dean的话，他坐回椅子上，“好吧，现在是第二天将近中午了，Dean。斯莱特林院长得出的结论是：他们无能为力，但是他们知道有人可以做到。而只要我们做一点小测试，通过之后，他们就会带我们去找那个世外高人。”  
  
“测试？什么测试？”Dean坐起身，怀疑地问。  
  
“昨天你昏迷之后我们进行了第一个测试，”Sam理了理头发，“格兰芬多先生把代表我们各自的灵魂和性格的守护神召唤出来了一下。他说守护神是一个人的灵魂和性格最诚实的反映。呃，我们的守护神是一样的，都是北极狼。”  
  
“Yes！”Dean大力地捶了一下Sam的肩膀，“我就知道我的，守护神？听上去跟伴灵挺像的——一定很帅！不过Sam，你的守护神竟然不是麋鹿？”  
  
Sam看着Dean，被堵得说不出话来。但同时，他觉得今天的Dean真的不太一样，自从被血印缠上，Dean已经很久，很久没有跟Sam开过玩笑了。想到这里，Sam看着自家哥哥肆意的笑容，不由得微笑起来。  
  
“喂，Sammy...”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我饿了……”  
  
匆匆吃过午饭，德拉科和哈利又来到了有求必应屋，为Sam和Dean带来了双人份的午餐。Dean高叫着他快饿死了一边开始大快朵颐，Sam提醒他别吃噎到了。  
  
“那么，Dean还好吧？”哈利问Sam。  
  
Sam点点头，看上去没什么食欲：“他似乎状态非常好，不知道是不是因为有可能能摆脱血印。”  
  
“那我和哈利过会儿就去喊老师他们。”德拉科心情愉快地说。  
  
戈德里克看上去兴致高涨，他挥着手说：“第二个小测试需要用到一个道路，罗伊纳？”  
  
罗伊纳摘下她的一枚耳钉，轻轻甩了甩，一个哈利再熟悉不过的东西出现在众人面前——  
  
厄里斯魔镜。  
  
“这面镜子能让照它的看到自己内心深处的渴望，而只有世界上最幸福的人，才能把这面镜子当作普通镜子使用——当然，目前为止没见过。”罗伊纳介绍到，毕竟是她的镜子。  
  
“所以，我们是要去照一照吗？”Dean疑惑又好奇地问。  
  
戈德里克点了点头，Dean说着“我先来”，赶在Sam之前站到了镜子前面。  
  
“你看到了什么？”  
  
Dean出神地看着一人多高的镜子，过了好一会儿才回答：“这简直跟当年那个灯神让我看到的幻象一模一样！我们不是hunter，妈妈也没有被烧死，Sam上了Stanford的法学院，成为了优秀的律师，他和Jessica结婚了……我是个汽修工，娶了个漂亮的黑发女孩……Sam每年会回Laurens参加妈妈的生日晚会……虽说我和Sam没这么亲密了，不过我觉得这镜子很灵验！”  
  
Dean兴奋地说完，回头就看到Sam站在不远处盯着他，眼中是复杂的感情：“Dean...”他低低地唤着兄长的名字，不知道该说什么。  
  
耸耸肩：“该你了，Sam。”  
  
Sam其实并不清楚自己会看到什么，但是有一点是确定的，他如果再遇到当年他去天堂时的情形，他会疯掉。  
  
他没有。  
  
他看到了自己和Dean，Dean正在为Impala加油——在公路旁的加油站，而自己正从加油站的便利店走出来，拿着一些零食、日用品和一份报纸。Dean好像在催他，用油嘴冲他挥了挥。但是他没在意，他正在读着报纸，等到他慢吞吞地走近，Dean正要拍他的时候，他把报纸挡在脸前，指着一篇报道——小镇教师离奇死亡。Dean看了看那篇报道，然后看向他，问了一句什么，他点了点头，然后Dean耸肩，坐近了驾驶座，发动了Impala。他自己绕到Impala的那一侧，坐进副驾驶座。他知道Dean打开了音乐，然后Impala开动，离开了加油站。  
  
复述完自己看到的，Sam带着自己都不知道的满足的微笑看向Dean，后着正一脸的不可置信。  
  
“Seriously, dude”Dean难以置信地问，Sam扁扁嘴，做了个鬼脸。  
  
戈德里克在罗伊纳收起厄里斯魔镜之后询问Winchester兄弟要不要继续进行第三个测试，他们毫不犹豫地答应了。  
  
“第三个可能会令你们有些不适，”萨拉查说，“因为你们会看到你们心底最害怕的东西。”说罢，他召唤出一个正碰碰作响的衣柜。  
  
“博格特？”哈利饶有兴趣地问，“我觉得我回到了二年级，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科没回答，只是让哈利不要打岔。  
  
这次Sam成功地抢到了Dean前面站到了衣柜前。萨拉查询问他有没有准备好，然后放出了博格特。  
  
Sam能猜出出来的大概会是什么，而他猜对了。  
  
是Dean的尸体，确切一点儿，是几年前被地狱犬杀死的Dean的尸体。  
  
Sam扭头看到真正的、活生生的Dean，后者正认真地打量着自己的死样。  
  
这个场面有着莫名的喜感。  
  
博格特估计是探查到这对Sam影响不太大，所以它噗地一声变成了一个活着的Dean。  
  
这个Dean正在写着什么，脸上是淡然的表情。写完后，他抬头，看到了正怀疑地盯着他的Sam，露出牙齿地笑了一下，走上前来把纸条递给了Sam。  
  
Sam接过纸条，手有些微微的颤抖，而当他看清楚纸条上的字的时候，脱力的手甚至没能拿住纸条。  
  
白色的纸片飘飘地飞落，Sam呆呆地站在原地，目光放空，博格特变出来的Dean冲Sam眨了一下眼睛，湖绿色的眸子瞬间变成全黑色，然后这个Dean消失了。  
  
“DEAN!!!”Sam惊恐地叫出声，手徒劳地抬起试图抓住那个Dean一般。  
  
真正的Dean想要上前，却被查理拦住了，女孩给他一个笃定的眼神让他不要上前。Dean疑惑地皱眉，最后还是没有去拉Sam，不过他捡起了飞过来的纸片，不出他的所料，上面写着“SAMMY, LET ME GO.”  
  
又是噗的一声，似乎博格特打算要把Sam彻底打垮。这次仍然是Dean，活着的Dean，不过比现在的、刚刚的那个Dean要年轻不少。这个Dean正在打电话。  
  
“Listen to me,you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I\'d either have to save you or kill you. Well, I\'m giving you fair warning. I\'m done trying to save you.”  
  
天旋地转，Sam觉得自己被从头上浇了一大桶还带着冰锥的刺骨冷水，冰冷的气息直直通过他的皮肤，刺入他的大脑、喉咙、心脏、胃，刺入他的全身上下。  
  
“No, no, no...Dean, no...”  
  
“You are a monster, Sam...a vampire. You\'re not you anymore. And there\'s no going back.”  
  
Sam痛苦地抱住自己的脑袋，试图捂住自己的双耳。他的膝盖冰冷，似乎被剑刺穿地全身乏力。不由自主地跪倒在地，Sam除了不停地徒劳地重复那个否定意义的词语之外，什么都做不了……  
  
“NO, please don't, Dean...please!”


	21. 最害怕的事情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean最怕，Sam不再在乎自己。Sam最怕，Dean不再在乎自己。

“NO, please don't, Dean...please!”  
  
“Sam Sam! Sammy!”  
  
Dean跪在他那竟然泪流满面的弟弟面前，双手扶着他的肩膀，焦急地呼喊着Sam的名字。  
  
“Sam！那不是真的，那不是真的，我在这里，Sammy，我在这里！“Dean使劲地摇晃Sam的肩膀，试图让被博格特制造出的幻象纠缠住的弟弟清醒过来。  
  
戈德里克挥手让那个博格特回到了衣柜里面，然后大家都退出了有求必应屋，让屋子里只剩下Sam和Dean。  
  
“Sam！看着我！”  
  
Sam觉得自己的肩膀被抓得生疼，但是那双抓住他的肩膀的手带来的温度却是那么坚定、有力，要把他从寒冷刺骨的后悔与自责中拽出来。  
  
“D, Dean？”  
  
看到自家弟弟终于对自己的话有了反应，Dean松了口气，继续说：“冷静点，Sam，那不是我。”  
  
Sam这时才发现自己和面前的Dean都是跪着的，而有求必应屋里不知道什么时候已经空无一人。  
  
即便过去了这么多年，自己还是怕死了听到Dean说的那段话啊……Sam自嘲地想。  
  
“I\'m sorry, Dean.”  
  
看到Sam终于清醒过来，Dean拍拍他的肩膀刚准备站起来，就听到Sam低垂着脑袋低声说。  
  
“For what？”Dean奇怪地问。  
  
Sam抬起头，努力地直视Dean的双眼：“对不起当年我揍了你，对不起当年我没有听你的劝阻，对不起当年我放出了Lucifer……对不起，我让我自己变成了怪物……”  
  
“所以说，你现在还没走过那个坎儿？”Dean的语调柔和下来，“我不是那时跟你说过了吗，无论情况有多糟糕，你都是我的兄弟，这一点永远不会变，而我永远会在这里，在你身边。” ——刚刚Sam的反应之大真的有些吓到Dean了，他没想到自家弟弟最怕的，竟然是自己叫他“怪物”，就如同他没想到Sam最渴望的，竟然是和自己一起干些普通的捉鬼打猎的活儿。  
  
Sam疑惑地看向Dean，是他自己忘记了什么吗？“Dean，我知道你不会放弃我，我相信你。但是，但是那个时候你给我打的那通电话……”他苦笑了一下，“我永远都忘不掉，就像烙在我的脑子里一样。也许我就是不应该忘掉，我得时刻提醒自己我曾经差点完完全全失去你。”  
  
是的，失去Dean是一回事，Sam失去过Dean很多次，虽然每次都让他绝望，但是他明白自己总能找到办法把Dean找回来。  
  
可是如果Dean不再是Dean，就再也找不回来了。  
  
“SON OF A BITCH!”  
  
Dean突然起身，踢翻了离他最近的一把椅子，显而易见地处于狂怒之中。  
  
“他妈的我还以为Zachariah已经够天杀的了！”  
  
看到Sam看着自己的疑惑眼神，Dean重重喷了一股鼻息：“那条电话留言，被Zachariah篡改了，为了助推你放出Lucifer。那不是我说的话，Sam，我该死的永远不会对你说那种混帐话。”看着Sam很明显还没反应过来的迷茫表情，Dean越想越生气，“该死的当时杀他的时候就应该……”  
  
Dean的话没能说完，因为Sam从身后抱住了他。  
  
“Thank you, Dean, thank you...  
  
“Thank you for not giving up on me...”  
  
Sam把自己的脑袋从Dean身后埋在他的肩窝里。而Dean头疼地发现自己的小妹妹的声音带上了哭腔。“不过是没能好好报复Zachariah而已，你至于这么伤心嘛……”  
  
Sam不理他。  
  
于此同时，在有求必应屋外，猜到了前因后果的查理正在向其他人解释这件事情。  
  
“所以说，天使也不都是良善之人？”戈德里克总结到。  
  
查理翻了个白眼：“当然不是，而且他们对于宿命啦、预言啦无比固执。”  
  
过了不久，Sam把有求必应屋的门打开了，他有些抱歉地请大家进去，表示刚刚自己失态了。而戈德里克表示应该是他们道歉，博格特的确会极大地影响人的情绪，经历得越多的人，影响越大。  
  
“所以，我猜该我了。”Dean说着，站到了衣柜面前，“刚才好像弄坏了一把椅子，抱歉。”  
  
“这个不用放在心上。”萨拉查说着，一挥手，椅子就恢复原样了。  
  
戈德里克看了看这个表面刚毅的男子，有些担忧是不是不应该让博格特强行逼出Dean内心的恐惧。  
  
博格特再一次从衣柜里走出来，这次是以Sam的形态，年轻的Sam，甚至比哈利认识他们时还要年轻的样子。这个Sam带着平和的表情，似乎在劝说着什么，他开口了：“Dean, we are a family. I\'ll do anything for you. But things will never be they were before.”  
  
“上帝啊……”Sam在一边喃喃到。  
  
“I don\'t want them to be. I\'m not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over,you are gonna have to let me go my own way.”那个Sam语调诚恳，说着听上去似乎一点儿也不恐怖的话，却让面对任何怪物和超自然生物都不会恐惧的Dean全身僵直。  
  
那个表情诚恳的年轻的Sam很快又变成了年纪大了不少的Sam，这个Sam出人意料地说着几乎一模一样的话：“I\'m done, I mean that. I\'m not gonna live this life this life forever. Dean, whew I took off, I had something I\'d never have——a normal life. I want that, I have that! ”  
  
Dean听着面前这一前一后两个Sam的话，露出了一种混杂着痛苦、内疚、愤怒的奇怪而扭曲的表情，然后竟然大声地笑了出来——而与此同时，Sam似乎无法忍受自己曾经说过的话一样，烦躁地在房间里来回踱步。  
  
博格特犹豫了一下，最后还是变化了自己的身形。  
  
它变成了Dean自己的模样，变成了一个拿着始祖刃、浑身浴血，低着头的Dean。正当周围的人倒抽冷气的时候，那个Dean笑着抬起头——那个笑容说不上是轻松的邪恶还是邪魅的甜美——显露出他那全黑的恶魔双目。  
  
真正的Dean努力地克制自己站在原地，面对着那个自己最怕成为的幻影。那双黑色的眼睛正在对着他笑，似乎在嘲讽说无论他作出多大的努力，最终都会是徒劳；无论他是多么不愿向命运低头，最终他都会走上该隐走过的老路……  
  
博格特发现自己对面前的这个人似乎已经开始造成比较大的影响了，于是它努力地接着往下探寻面前这个人类更害怕的东西。  
  
所以它又变回了Sam。  
  
这次的Sam比刚刚那个Sam还要再年纪大一些的样子。他认真地看着Dean，表情平静而淡然，神态竟然有点像萨拉查。  
  
然后他只说了一句话。  
  
“Dean, I won't.”  
  
可就是这么一句话，让Dean一言不发地当即转身，头也不回地大步地离开了有求必应屋。  
  
“DEAN！”  
  
Sam大吼着Dean的名字，跟在兄长的身影后面跑了出去。  
  
留下了几乎一屋子不明所以的人。查理重重地叹了口气：“我猜我又要当解说员了？”  
  
“Dean, Dean, wait! DEAN!”Sam终于在某个走廊的拐角拽住了不愿理会自己的兄长。下午的这个时候，大多数小动物都在上课，所以一路上他们俩并没有遇到任何小巫师。  
  
比Sam矮半个头的Dean被拽住而停下脚步，他没有回头地大力甩开Sam的手，不过他也没再挪动，只是剧烈地喘息着。  
  
Sam看着近在咫尺的兄长的背影，不敢再做出什么动作，于是他也听了下来，调整着气息。  
  
这时，Sam才有时间去感知刚刚那个魔法生物探知到的Dean最恐惧的事物。  
  
Dean不怕自己死掉。  
  
Dean不怕Sam死掉。  
  
Dean怕Sam不再愿意与自己相伴。  
  
Dean怕自己变成谁都认不出的怪物。  
  
Dean最怕，Sam不再在乎自己。  
  
就像Sam。  
  
Sam不怕自己死掉。  
  
Sam不怕自己变成怪物。  
  
Sam怕Dean因自己而死。  
  
Sam怕Dean不再需要自己的相伴。  
  
Sam最怕，Dean不再在乎自己。  
  
“Dean...I我很抱歉。”  
  
“Dean，那时我真的不知道自己都说了什么混帐话……我那时在生气，说了气话。我知道这不是借口，但是Dean，我从来没有，也永远不会，放弃你不管的……  
  
“Dean，你知道吗？我最近才想清楚一件我早就该想清楚的事情，我现在过的生活，就是我的生活，我爱这样的生活，Dean。  
  
“但是我还知道，我不能没有你，我需要你，Dean。  
  
“所以求求你，能不能忘记那句我从来就没有那么想过的话。你揍我一顿也行，真的，如果——”  
  
Sam话还没说完，Dean就回过身来狠狠揍了Sam一拳。  
  
被打了一个踉跄，Sam觉得鼻子热热的，估计流血了，不过他现在开心得要死——因为Dean愿意揍他了，这就意味着Dean真的原谅他了。  
  
Dean甩了甩手，懒得去管Sam流血的鼻子——那家伙活该，说：“那真的很伤人，伙计！——而且刚刚那段话娘爆了！听得我都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
  
“我说了那时我气得要死，根本语不择词嘛，刚刚怕得要死，也语不择词……”  
  
—————我是测试结束的分割线—————  
  
“我真的越来越羡慕有兄弟的人了……”  
  
吃晚餐的时候，哈利郁郁寡欢地对伊丽莎白说，弄得他边上的罗恩不明所以：“喂，哈利，你还没听我说够我的悲惨生活吗？”  
  
哈利阴郁地撇了罗恩一眼，说：“等着瞧吧，罗恩……”  
  
罗恩莫名其妙，不过他也懒得去争论了，“算了算了，诶，话说哈利，今天中午的集会你怎么没去？”  
  
“啊，我被戈德里克叫走了，明天可能也会有事……”哈利说着说着，又想到了其他的事情上面去。  
  
博格特测试结束后，哈利和德拉科费了好大劲儿，出动了活点地图，才终于在走廊众多的霍格沃茨城堡里找到了跟着感觉跑出有求必应屋的Winchester兄弟，把他们带了回去。  
  
戈德里克笑着说四巨头绝对会带他们去找那个能解决问题的人，明天就去。而Sam和Dean恐怕还不太明白那些测试到底是为了什么——除了帮他们自己解决了不少的纠结。  
  
哈利他们再一次请求四巨头告诉他们他们要去找谁，可是似乎四巨头卖关子卖上瘾了，还是不告诉他们，只说着“明天你们就知道了。”——这让哈利、德拉科、查理、伊丽莎白今晚怎么睡得好觉嘛。  
  
晚上各个学院的训练集会结束后，哈利和德拉科不约而同地又来到了有求必应屋。  
  
得知明天就能解决问题而他们自己一点儿都不用操心之后，Sam和Dean一时间竟然不知道该干什么好了。Dean开始毫无目的地擦枪，而Sam竟然翻出了John的日志浏览了起来。看到哈利和德拉科，Sam合上本子，露出一个笑容。  
  
“明天就能结束了。”哈利开心地说，似乎自己也解决了一个大问题。  
  
“是啊，谢谢你们了，哈利，德拉科。”Sam诚恳地说，“也麻烦你们的老师了。”  
  
德拉科露出虎牙地笑了：“知道为什么我决定尽全力帮你们吗？我可不像哈利那个小傻瓜，遇到人需要帮助就热心得要死。我帮助你们，是因为我坚信家人至上。”Dean停下了手上的动作，看着德拉科，“我和大部分与我一个学院的同学们基本上都持着这一观点，萨拉查作为我们的创始人更是如此。是的，这样一来我们看上去会是自私的，但是我们不在乎，因为家人是最重要的，没有之一。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，“所以，说实话，一开始哈利跟我说的时候我还没打算帮你们呢，但是哈利补充了一句，说Sam说如果还没办法的话，他就要去找女巫了。所以我……？”  
  
Sam想阻止德拉科说最后那句话，不过已经晚了，德拉科看到Sam惊恐的表情和Dean逐渐瞪大的眼睛，似乎才觉得自己貌似说了什么不该说的东西……  
  
“我们还是走吧，德拉科……”哈利小声说。  
  
与兄弟俩道过晚安——Sam勉强微笑着回应而Dean根本没空回应——德拉科和哈利离开有求必应屋之后，德拉科冲哈利邪笑了一下，说：  
  
“我—故—意—的~”


	22. 梅林的力量

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这儿，是被麻瓜们以为在英格兰西南的格拉斯顿堡的一个地方。”

“好吧，我们来幻影移形。”  
  
“那种让人想吐的魔法？上帝啊……”Dean无奈地叹息。  
  
“这次的时长比从美国到这儿来要短，如果这能安慰你一点儿的话。”赫尔加温柔地说。  
  
戈德里克拍了拍哈利和德拉科：“萨拉查带你们，罗伊纳带查理和伊丽莎白，我带Winchester先生们——哦，别那么看着我小哈利，我们真的不能把那位所在的地方告诉你们。”  
  
这次幻影移形的时间的确短了很多，不过哈利和德拉科的迫不及待的程度又使得这段时间显得很长。脚一踏上坚实的地面，哈利就迫不及待地睁开眼睛四下打量，以为能看到世外桃源一类的场景。  
  
但事实是，他们一群人站在一条公路边！  
  
梅林的四轮马车啊，这是什么情况？！  
  
“哦，实话告诉你们，我们四个其实也不知道他住在哪里，”戈德里克一脸故意的“我忘记告诉你们了吗”的表情，“不过那位每天都会从这条路上经过，每一天。”  
  
“我觉得这个‘每一天’意指的时间段似乎很长的样子。”德拉科认真地观察着周围的环境，说。  
  
戈德里克笑了：“是啊，比我活过的日子还长呢。”  
  
这里的确就是一条普普通通的公路穿过的地方，他们一行人站在路这一侧的草地上，而公路的那一侧是一面湖，远远的还能看到湖心有一座小岛。天气分明很晴朗，这里也比英国要温暖一些，但是湖面上却笼罩着一层浅灰色的雾气，不光让那座湖心岛看得不那么真切，还让站在湖边的人感觉到一种悄悄侵入骨缝之间的清冷。  
  
“我们等等吧，他会来的。”戈德里克低声说，像是怕惊扰了什么一般。说罢，他就盘腿坐到了草地上。  
  
“这儿到底是哪里？能给点提示吗？”哈利不死心地坐到戈德里克身边追问。  
  
戈德里克无奈地看了自家徒弟一眼——真是像自己，“这儿，是被麻瓜们以为在英格兰西南的格拉斯顿堡的一个地方。”  
  
哈利和凑过来听的德拉科还没听懂呢，查理倒是听懂了。只听她尖叫了一声，好像是一个词语，不过没人听懂。伊丽莎白拍了拍查理让她冷静下来再说一遍，查理才能用正常了一点儿的语调说：“Avalon，这里是Avalon！我就说不在格拉斯顿堡嘛！”  
  
“所以，那袤如烟海的关于梅林的传说，还算有一个是真的喽？”哈利笑着说，“梅林啊……”  
  
“所以，我们面对着的，就是那个，据说被沼泽和迷雾所笼罩，只能通过小船抵达。岛上由精灵守护，没有时间和岁月，一切都不会老去的小岛？”德拉科望着路对面的湖心岛，说，“我没看到沼泽，人类改造自然的力量真强大。”  
  
查理此时已经跑去告诉Sam和Dean他们完全不用担心血印弄不掉了。  
  
“但是这和梅林有什么直接联系呢？这儿是亚瑟王安睡之处啊。”哈利不依不饶地问戈德里克。  
  
“在麻瓜们的亚瑟王传奇中，亚瑟王死后，是由他的同母异父的姐姐摩根【Morgan le Fay】用小船将他的遗体运来并埋葬于此的。但是真正的故事不是这样的。”戈德里克微笑这说，“在与莫德雷德的激战之后，亚瑟王身负重伤，梅林将他护送至此，唤来小船将这位伟大的君王送到岛上，将他的剑仍入湖水里面，预言终有一日，亚瑟王将会从岛上走出来，再次成为王者。  
  
“而梅林则自此隐去，再无人知晓他的行踪。  
  
“不过当年我们四个假死之后，又在外游历了很久，我们也只是碰巧来到这里，感受到了那个小岛不同寻常的波动，却竟然登不上岛。我们又好奇地在这儿观察了几天，才发现了他。  
  
“这个‘他’，指的就是尊敬的梅林本人了。”  
  
“他在这附近守护着Avalon岛？可是为什么？没人能接近Avalon岛的啊。”德拉科奇怪地问。  
  
萨拉查走过来，轻轻地笑了：“与其说是守护，不如说是等待。”  
  
等待一般是枯燥的，但是如果你等待的是某个特殊的人，即使等待上千年，大概也没什么吧。  
  
对于哈利他们，等待梅林出现的那段时间也显得很短暂。他们望着家喻户晓却没人真正知道在哪儿的Avalon岛，他们数着路过的稀稀落落的车辆，他们猜测着到底是怎样的忠诚和友谊，能让梅林默默地等待了千年。  
  
当戈德里克起身说：“他来了。”的时候，哈利被他吓了一跳，因为他方才还沉浸在对那段恢弘历史的思考之中。  
  
顺着戈德里克看的方向，哈利他们只看到一个矮小的老人，穿着灰扑扑的长袍，戴着一顶灰色的羊毛帽。雪白的长发长须被湖边的冷风吹得飘到老人的身后，似乎在诉说着这位老人有着漫长的过去。  
  
老人的步子甚至是蹒跚的，就像每个人的爷爷到了一定的时候就跟不上孙子孙女活泼而充满生机的脚步一样。他微低着头走着，一辆卡车从他身边不紧不慢地开过去。他停下脚步，看上去像是无意地一般，侧头看了湖水一眼，稍作停留，就又将视线收敛回来，准备继续脚下的步子。  
  
哈利和德拉科受到的震惊太深刻，以至于戈德里克四人走上前去的时候他们还没反应过来那个老人就是梅林本尊。  
  
那个老人，梅林，看到四巨头走向他，便站在原地等他们过去。行过礼之后，戈德里克和萨拉查对梅林说了几句话，五人就穿过公路走了回来。  
  
哈利和德拉科连忙向梅林行礼。近了看，才感觉得到梅林的双眼中深沉的睿智和看穿一切的淡然。梅林冲他们微笑了一下，对戈德里克和萨拉查说：“果然有眼光。”说罢他就径直走向不远处的Sam和Dean。  
  
Sam和Dean相对于哈利和德拉科，倒是淡定很多，因为他们不知道见过多少“大人物”了。不过这位是来帮助他们的，所以即使是Dean，也显出了应有的礼貌。  
  
梅林只是看了两兄弟一眼，然后就笑着开口：“世上千千万万的感情上的悲欢离合，都可以归结为感情付出的不对等而导致的后果。这世上对等的感情太过稀少，更多的是一方宁愿付出更多的感情以求得另一方的感情。既然如此稀有，我可没有借口不力所能及地保护一下它。可以让我看看那个血印吗？”  
  
Dean还来不及消化梅林所说的话，只得挽起衬衫袖子，露出那个盘踞在手臂上的邪恶的印记。  
  
梅林将手轻轻盖在血印之上，闭上眼睛，说：“是个凶猛的恶魔，它需要毁灭，需要鲜血，需要终结才能让它心满意足地离去。”把手收回来，梅林抬头看向Dean的双眼，“我不能直接去掉上帝的诅咒，但是我能——打个比喻吧——我不能拆弹，但是我能把炸弹弄到安全的地方让它爆炸。你是个精神无比坚强的孩子，你的弟弟也是，我相信你们的潜意识是一个足够安全的地方，足以让那个炸弹在那里爆炸。不过，黎明前的黑暗和风暴会无比强烈，你们要有心理准备。  
  
“睡一觉吧，你们在那里可能会度过一个星期、一个月，也有可能是十年、七十年，但当你们醒来的时候，会发现我们才刚刚坐在沉睡的你们的身边聊了一刻钟……”  
  
梅林最后一句话有如催眠一般低沉柔缓，Sam和Dean还来不及说一句话，就进入了深度睡眠之中。梅林微笑着把他们的身体并列放平，浮在距离草地一厘米的上方。  
  
“来吧，我们有一刻钟可以分享。”  
  
当四巨头谦逊地向梅林寻求应对教廷的新十字军北征的办法的时候，梅林只说了一句：“When your back is against the wall, you break the wall down.”  
  
但随即他又眨眨眼：“不过呢，我不希望任何一个巫师为此而死，所以我可以给你们一个关于捷径的提示：它近在咫尺。”  
  
十五分钟是什么？是两辆公交车之间的时间差，是一次茶点的时长，你可以听四首歌曲，你也可以刷一下Our World。  
  
“他们醒了。”梅林突然笑着说。  
  
他话音刚落，Sam就坐了起来，表情茫然地环顾四周。梅林没有回头，没有动作：“得让他缓一缓，谁知道他和他哥哥在刚刚那十五分钟里过了多少个春分冬至。不过还是让我帮他一把——”梅林抬了抬手。  
  
“上帝啊，查理？哈利？”Sam使劲晃晃脑袋，“我们真的——”话说一半，Sam突然停下来，扑向身边的兄长，查看他的手臂。  
  
不见了。  
  
该隐之印不见了，小臂上光洁一片。  
  
“天哪，天哪……”Sam听上去几乎喘不过来气，他伸出双手摇晃着Dean，“Dean，Dean？”  
  
梅林起身走到两兄弟身边，轻声说：“Sam，不用担心，你哥哥只是太累了。把他带回去，他很快就会醒的。而且，Dean已经摆脱诅咒了，so do you，你的血也是干净的了，Sam。”  
  
Sam抬起头，惊诧地看向梅林，一时失语。  
  
“您是说，恶魔血？”查理小心翼翼地问。  
  
梅林笑着点头：“既然帮忙，顺带一个小毛病而已。我说了，我不过是进我所能，保护了一对我钦慕的感情罢了。不，别说谢谢，没什么话好说的了，我的孩子。我还有一句话送给你们兄弟俩，Sometimes it is the people no one imagines anything of, who do the things that no one can imagine.还有一句话，也送给另外四个孩子：May there be enough clouds in your life to make a beautiful sunset.”  
  
语毕，老人的身影消失无踪。  
  
“我们还能看到他吗？”德拉科喃喃地问。  
  
“应该不会了，”戈德里克伸了个懒腰，“他仍旧会天天来这儿，但是我们应该是看不到的了……”  
  
—————我是回到霍格沃茨的分割线—————  
  
“你又挡着我的阳光了，bitch。”  
  
“Jerk...”  
  
Sam带着鼻音笑着骂回去，这对兄弟在经过了三十三年的风风雨雨、生离死别、风尘血泪之后，终于又一次，不背负着任何诅咒、任何责任、任何痛苦地，如同三十三年前，四岁的Dean第一次抱过尚在襁褓中的弟弟Sam一样，拥抱在一起。  
  
—————Bitch.Jerk.—————  
  
“他的那句话绝对意有所指，绝对！”  
  
校长室里，戈德里克焦急地来回踱步。  
  
“近在咫尺，近在咫尺，近在咫尺……”  
  
霍格沃茨四巨头现如今正为一个字谜而绞尽脑汁。  
  
“一个近在咫尺的东西，方法，人物？”罗伊纳轻声地说，忽略她坐到了书柜上面去了吧。  
  
“对于我们近在咫尺……”萨拉查补充。  
  
“到底是空间上的，还是精神上，抽象意义上的？”赫尔加苦恼地说。  
  
戈德里克揪着自己的一头宝贝金发：“该死的，这是保全我们、让我们不会流血的最可靠的一个办法！”  
  
近在咫尺……  
  
远在天涯。  
  
“笃笃笃”  
  
“进来！”  
  
好不容易鼓起勇气自己来找戈德里克的查理被他的语气吓了一跳，开门的时候几乎是小心翼翼的。  
  
“校，校长……”  
  
戈德里克看到自己的急躁吓到了这个啊女孩，不由得自责起来，怎么这么激动。柔和下语调，他问：“怎么了，查理？”  
  
查理快速地看了一眼四周思考方式各异的四巨头，紧张地咽了口唾液：“那个，我在想，梅林他说的，‘近在咫尺’的意思……”  
  
“你有想法了？！快说！”戈德里克刚说完就觉得真的要认真反省自己的态度了。  
  
查理的确又被戈德里克吓到了，不过女孩也猜到是因为这件事情，所以一向亲和热情的戈德里克才会这个样子。于是她调整情绪，认真、快速地说了下去。  
  
“我觉得，他说的‘近在咫尺’，指的是Winchester兄弟。”


	23. 亚伯的血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为你们是亚伯的直系血脉，你们的血，可以让教廷的军队失去他们的力量。

“我觉得，他说的‘近在咫尺’，指的是Winchester兄弟。”  
  
“你的理由？”  
  
“嗯，是这样的，天启的时候，Michael和Lucifer之所以会选择他们当作专属皮囊，是因为普通人的身体，承受不了他们两人的荣光。而Sam和Dean，包括整个Winchester家族，都是亚伯的直系后代。”  
  
“亚伯的直系后代！”  
  
罗伊纳在查理眼中的形象是彻彻底底地刷新了。她在尖叫过之后直接从书柜上跳下来，抱住赫尔加激动地说：“赫尔！我们赢定了！”  
  
萨拉查看了一眼激动的罗伊纳，又看向戈德里克：“并且我们可以无一伤亡。”  
  
戈德里克笑着点头，可是他却园没有那么轻松：“可是，Winchester兄弟会愿意吗？他们可不是巫师，更何况他们还是hunter。”  
  
“虽然我不想这样，”萨拉查淡淡地说，“但是为了巫师界，我不介意用强迫手段。”  
  
萨拉查这句话很显然吓到了查理，红发女孩瞪大眼睛：“强迫？Sam和Dean？梅林啊……”  
  
罗伊纳恢复了平静，她走上前来，微微皱着眉头：“他们不会需要我们不得已的强迫的，萨尔，别这样。查理，你说呢？”  
  
看了看站在自己面前的四巨头，查理不知道自己是该点头还是摇头。  
  
Winchester兄弟几乎是她的亲哥哥，她可以算是了解他们吧。Sam和Dean对待朋友，只要自己没有什么大麻烦，绝对是随叫随到，更何况四巨头刚刚帮他们解决了一个绝大的麻烦。但是Winchester兄弟，尤其是Dean，的正义感又是那么强，帮助巫师对抗教廷……  
  
“我，我不知道。”查理别开视线，“还是您亲自去问他们吧，不过他们是绝对不会做愧于心的事情的。”  
  
戈德里克点点头：“谢谢你，查理，真的谢谢你，你已经帮了我们大忙了。”  
  
“这是我该做的。”查理向四巨头行礼，然后快步离开了校长室。  
  
她要去有求必应屋，四巨头应该不会立刻就去找Sam和Dean。  
  
“嗨，查理。”看到查理进来，坐在桌边用查理借他的电脑——他自己的在霍格沃茨用不起来——查资料的Sam抬起头来冲她打了个招呼。  
  
查理笑起来，看了看躺在床上睡觉的Dean，“他还在睡？”  
  
“Dean应该是太累了，”Sam含笑看着自己那趴着睡、手臂伸到枕头底下的哥哥，“过去的那么长时间，他一直在自己与血印抗争，如今终于……”  
  
“是啊。”查理也看着那个习惯把所有的重担都自己一个人扛着的、如同自己的哥哥的人，从心底为他感到轻松与愉悦。  
  
Sam笑了笑，把视线转回来又开始看着电脑。查理坐下来：“在找新的案子？”  
  
顿了一下，Sam摸了摸自己的鼻子，说：“呃，不是……”说着，他把笔记本电脑转向查理，给她看自己在浏览的网页：标题是大大的“美国大峡谷——一生必到之地”。  
  
查理瞪大了眼睛，惊喜地看着Sam，在Sam还没来得及有些不好意思地开口之前，狠狠地捶了Sam的肩膀一下。“伙计，你们终于要去休假了！哦感谢梅林啊……你们真的应该好好歇一歇了！”  
  
“嗯，是啊，”Sam又不由自主地看向他的哥哥，“Dean说过，他想去大峡谷看看。而我们两个在美国公路旅行了这么久，没有一个洲没去过，但是我们真的没去过大峡谷！我觉得是时候放个假了，我和Dean。”  
  
查理叹了口气：“早就该这样了。”  
  
说罢，女孩在椅子上不安地扭动了一下，这种时候，她真的不想把她的来意说出来。  
  
“Sam……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你和Dean，是亚伯的直系后代……”  
  
“我也不清楚，不过Michael【天使长米迦勒】是这么说的。怎么了？”  
  
“我真的不想用这件事情来打搅你们，但是，罗马教廷又要来攻击魔法界了……”  
  
“什么？中世纪那些事情都是真的？”  
  
“是真的，那时的十字军东征的同时还有一路十字军北征，目的就是打垮当时刚刚建成发展的霍格沃茨。而如今他们又要来了。”  
  
“我以为你们巫师已经与普通人的世界隔离了？”  
  
“的确如此，我们不想让麻瓜们对我们有无穷无尽的敌对和怀疑，但是教廷一直知道我们的存在，并且……”  
  
“想要建功立业？可是他们的信徒都不相信魔法的存在啊。”  
  
“我也不知道，但是他们又要来了。目标仍然是霍格沃茨。”  
  
“可是这儿是学校！”  
  
“这儿也是欧洲魔法界的标志之一，更何况现在四巨头也在这里。”  
  
“那些hunter用的对付女巫的东西，对你们也有用？”  
  
“……不然当年十字军北征是怎么攻打的。”  
  
“我和Dean是亚伯的直系后代与此有什么联系？”  
  
“梅林在你们昏睡的时候告诉四巨头，有一个近在咫尺的捷径可以让巫师们在即将到来的战争中全身而退。”  
  
“而他指的就是我和Dean？”  
  
查理还没来得及回答，有求必应屋的门就被敲响了。Sam去开门，站在外面的是四巨头。  
  
“看来查理已经跟你说过了？”戈德里克看到房间里的查理，严肃地问。  
  
“是的，格兰芬多校长，但是她没有说我和Dean到底与这场战争有什么关系。”Sam回答。  
  
萨拉查进来后，先是走向Dean探测了一下他的状况之后才说话：“至关重要。因为你们是亚伯的直系血脉，你们的血，可以让教廷的军队失去他们的力量。”  
  
“Wow，我可从没想过我们的血这么厉害。”Sam苦笑到，“我们到那边去说吧，Dean还在睡觉。”  
  
众人走进另一边的起居室坐下，Sam捋了一下自己半长的头发：“上帝啊，我不知道，我是说，毕竟我还是个所谓的‘普通人’，没有什么魔力。不过我的信仰也早就……”他自嘲地笑了一下，“我很希望帮助你们，但是这样是不是意味着那些被教廷驱使远征的信徒们就会……”  
  
“不，什么都不会发生的，”戈德里克保证到，“亚伯的血会让教廷的神圣之力瘫痪，不光是巫师，双方的伤亡都会降到最小。”  
  
“我们只是想与世无争，这里是小巫师们学习的净土。”萨拉查坚定地说，“我们不是魔法部，说实话，我们也不打算去管魔法部那边会怎么做。但是我们要保证所有的魔法学校不会被伤害。”  
  
“而刚刚查理对我说，他们的主要目标是霍格沃茨？”Sam深思着。  
  
戈德里克点头：“正是，所以我希望你和你的兄长能够以公平的眼光评判一下在这里，孰是孰非。我们会尊重你们的选择。”  
  
戈德里克的最后一句话让查理瞪大了眼睛，她尊敬的校长是在欺骗吗？！  
  
又了解了一些信息，Sam起身送四巨头离开，说自己和Dean需要时间思考，明天的晚餐时间会给他们答复。四巨头谢过之后离开了。  
  
查理也心烦意乱地离开了有求必应屋。  
  
—————我是校长室的分割线—————  
  
“两手准备，让伊威尔去联系变种人。”戈德里克坐在校长室的书桌后，双手十指交叉，低头沉吟了一会儿，最后说。  
  
赫尔加耸耸肩：“那两兄弟会答应的，而我们最好也只把亚伯的血用在进攻霍格沃茨的圣战骑士身上。”  
  
“我知道，所以让魔法界那边与变种人联手，这是最好的办法。”戈德里克回答。  
  
“让伊威尔组织几批贵族和官员们去美国魔法界参观，美国这几年与变种人的接纳融合做得很不错。”萨拉查补充到，“最好再把那位Xavier教授请到欧洲来讲演。”  
  
“如果一切都好的话，”罗伊纳揉揉眉心，“这将会是新生。”  
  
萨拉查冷笑了一声，“新生命都需要有人烦心去接生。”  
  
—————我是格兰芬多塔楼的分割线—————  
  
“你太聪明了，查理！”哈利惊叹到，“梅林阁下说的‘近在咫尺’原来是这个意思！……可是，他们会愿意吗？”  
  
查理叹了口气：“我也不知道，因为他们俩的职业使然，他们的正义感很强……不过他们有自己的标准。”  
  
哈利刚想说话，突然觉得自己的学徒信物耳钉在发热——戈德里克在叫他。不得已，哈利起身，“戈德里克在喊我去校长室，我得走了。应该还是这件事情。”  
  
查理担忧地看着哈利离开的背影。伊丽莎白坐在床上，说：“我应该庆幸我们帮了Winchester兄弟吗？”  
  
“El，你不用庆幸。”查理背对着伊丽莎白说，“如果我们此时去求助他们，无论有没有刚刚我们帮了他们这件事情，在同样的Dean没有了血印的情况下，他们做出的选择会是一样的。”  
  
哈利来到校长室的时候，其他三个人已经到了。  
  
戈德里克示意哈利坐下，“我最后一个喊你，因为我猜查理会告诉你我们要告诉你的事情。”  
  
“的确如此，老师。”哈利回答。  
  
“喊你们四个来，是想告诉你们我们对于十字军北征的对策有所改变。”戈德里克严肃地说，“经布莱德利小姐的提示，我们已经确定，梅林阁下所说的‘近在咫尺’，指的是Winchester兄弟。他们是亚伯的直系后代，而他们的血毫无疑问可以使教廷的神器失效。  
  
“所以目前我们正在劝说Winchester兄弟帮助我们。不过我们也表示只会将他们的血用于霍格沃茨战场以保护小巫师们的安危。Sam说他们明晚给我们答复。而与此同时，我们四人觉得这也是一个促进英国魔法界与变种人融合的绝佳机会，只要在这一战里，巫师与变种人并肩作战，融合就不会再是问题。  
  
“我们刚刚联系了伊威尔，他会安排几批人去美国考察魔法界与变种人融合状况，并且向Dr.Xavier发出来欧洲讲演的邀请。所以，可能还要请哈利和赫敏也去信给Dr.Xavier。如果真的能有一定数量的变种人志愿军在其他战场上协助巫师们，那么这一战之后，一切将会非常简单。”  
  
“我们要创造历史，孩子们。”罗伊纳笑盈盈地说。  
  
—————我是美国的分割线—————  
  
“教授，这是今天的信件。”  
  
“就放这里吧，谢谢你，Storm。”  
  
Charles冲银白色短发的女子点点头表示谢意，但是还是舍不得放下自己手上的那本书。窗外的阳光蹭过窗帘的边缘挤进这间办公室，能看到漂浮着的灰尘飞来飞去。  
  
Charles就继续在这样安逸的环境下看他的书——感谢梅林，他现在终于不用一天到晚去给孩子们上课了，他只需要教一门心理。  
  
不知道过了多久，办公室的门没被敲响就被推开了，走进来一位个子高挑，脸部线条刚毅的男子。他走进桌子后面悠闲地读着艾·弗洛姆的著作的Charles，停在后者的扶手椅边。  
  
“下课了？”Charles头也不抬地问候。  
  
“嗯。”Eric哼了一声，然后一边俯下身一边抽走Charles手里的书，轻轻地吻了过去。  
  
与伴侣交换了一个懒洋洋的吻之后，Charles不依不饶地把书又拿了回来。“如果你那么闲的话，就帮我拆信好了，我伟大的Magneto阁下。”  
  
Eric笑了一下，向后靠在桌子上，拿起了Storm刚刚送来的一叠信件开始拆看。  
  
“纽约州的魔法部想请你去做个讲演，他们那边还有点小麻烦。”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“美国总统希望今年的会见能一切照旧。”  
  
“他说了好几次了都……”  
  
“……这是英国的来信，是你的老朋友们，格兰芬多先生他们。还有这里是英国魔法部部长的来信。”  
  
Charles终于被吸引地放下了手里的书，坐直了身体：“戈德里克他们的？还是和英国魔法部部长的信同时到的，肯定不是叙旧的。”  
  
Eric翻了翻剩下的几封信，没什么重要的，“你的意思是，英国那边终于也要开始融合了？”  
  
“嗯，大概是的吧……”Charles沉吟着，先拿过了四巨头的信。  
  
“但绝不会像美国这里这么轻松可爱。”


	24. 暴风雨前的平静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁又能想到，在不久的未来，这里要承受战争铁蹄的摧残呢？

“嗨，Dean，嗨，Sam。”  
  
“哈利，德拉科，你们来了。”  
  
Sam从自己面前的笔记本电脑后抬起头，给了哈利和德拉科一个友善的笑容；Dean坐在Sam身边，正在读一本杂志，双腿翘到了桌子上。  
  
Dean把杂志扔到一边，露出一个痞笑：“让我猜猜，你们俩是来劝说我和Sammy——亚伯的直系后代的？”  
  
哈利颇为不好意思地笑了一下，不过这的确是自己和德拉科的来意。  
  
但是，他自己也不知道该怎么开口。  
  
“哈利，不用担心，我和Dean会帮助你们的。”Sam拍了自己的哥哥一把，让后者不要再故意让两个孩子提心吊胆。他冲Dean做了个“这不好笑”的嘴形，而Dean撇撇嘴。“只是，告诉我们怎么去做，呃，还有，自己你们能保护我们不要受好不了的伤吗？——如果那很难做不到也没关系啦，我们习惯了受伤，只是我们不想再分开了……”Dean在Sam说话时扭过脸去看着窗外的阳光。  
  
Sam诚恳的话语反而让哈利和德拉科无言以对，梅林在上，这对兄弟甚至已经做好了为他们这些巫师战斗的准备！当巫师们担心的，竟然还是他们愿不愿意给出他们的血。  
  
——————————  
  
“真高兴能在我自己的学校见到你，Charles。”  
  
戈德里克给了棕色头发的温和男子一个拥抱，“更高兴你能答应来英国演说。”  
  
Charles水蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦和忧虑：“这是我的荣幸，戈德里克，更何况我自己的目标是让变种人过上平静安定的生活。”  
  
“Lehnsheer先生没有来？”萨拉查询问。  
  
“啊，Eric他虽然也很想来，但是他觉得他最好还是在美国呆着，以防出什么事情也好处理。况且，总得有个有代表性的人在那边接待你们的考察团。”  
  
罗伊纳插话：“去年和前年我们都去过美国，你们做得真的非常出色。短短几年就能让巫师与变种人融合到那种程度……”  
  
“不要高估我们，”Charles笑着说，“赞美美利坚这个国家吧。是她的包容让这一切变得简单轻松。”  
  
——————————  
  
“说真的？只要一点血？”Dean有些惊讶地问。  
  
哈利抓了抓自己的乱发，有些不好意思地说：“是的，只需要你们的血，我们会让你们的血作用于教廷的武器上的。哦，你们也不需要给我们太多血，五百毫升就足够了，不过最好是你们两个人的血。”  
  
Dean拍了拍Sam的肩：“看来我们这一次犯不着担心缺胳膊少腿了，Sam。”  
  
Sam看上去也很高兴，他继续问：“哪，我们的血需要在什么特定的时间给你们吗？”  
  
“不，要全不用，”德拉科摇头，“什么时候给我们都行，然后你们什么时候想离开——我不建议你们卷入巫师们的战争中——老师们都会送你们回美国的。”  
  
Sam和Dean不约而同地发出了难以置信的笑声，Sam摆摆手让哈利和德拉科不要误会：“只是，我们只是从来没有遇到过这么简单的任务，你们知道吗？”  
  
听Sam这么说，哈利的好奇心上来了，“我听查理说，你们做了很多大事？我是说，阻止天启什么的？”  
  
Winchester兄弟的笑容收敛起来，Dean露出一个玩世不恭的笑，说：“孩子，那些事情，还是不要重提的好。”  
  
“可是你们如果真的如查理所说，做了那么多的事情，难道你们从来没有怨恨过很本没人知道你们的所作所为，你们的付出和牺牲？”德拉科见哈利问出来，自己也忍不住问出了自己的疑惑。作为一个斯莱特林，他坚信有付出就一定要有回报，不然不值得去做，但是看查理那天在校长室里失态看来……  
  
Dean撅起嘴唇，扭头看了一眼Sam，后者耸了耸肩：“德拉科，这是我们的工作，而我们热爱这份工作——只要还有彼此在身边。我们喜欢这样的生活，saving people，hunting things。我们没打算当超人、当钢铁侠那样的超级英雄。目前这样就已经很好了，甚至超出我们的期望，我是说，Dean身上的血印没了，我体内的恶魔血也没了。我们没什么其他想要的东西了。”  
  
德拉科咬住了自己的嘴唇，心情复杂地冲Winchester兄弟点了点头。  
  
——————————  
  
“El，对不起。”  
  
伊丽莎白从书里抬起头，怀疑地看着自己的红发朋友：“为了什么？”  
  
查理抿了抿嘴唇：“Well，很显然我让自己受了那么重的伤是与对你许下的诺言不相符的——我应该多注意点自己。”  
  
叹了一口气，伊丽莎白放下手中的书：“查理，我看出来Winchester兄弟是值得尊敬的人，我也看出来是你自己选择了hunter这个‘副业’。但是作为你的好朋友，我真的不想看到你受伤，更何况我们才刚刚成年。我知道你觉得自己没有父母，无牵无挂，可以把自己的一切都带在一个背包里去帮助被怪物困扰的人们。但是我，赫敏，言，我们都会担心你，我们都爱你，就冲着这个，你就不能对自己大意。”  
  
查理低着头坐在椅子上，一副悔改的模样。伊丽莎白无奈地摇头，点了查理的额头一下：“好啦好啦，告诉你个好消息？——你可以去当你的hunter，因为我也会去美国。你还记得我两年前向斯莱特林阁下提出的请求吗？请四巨头帮我辅导麻瓜的课程，因为我想从霍格沃茨毕业之后，去美国的麻瓜界生活。嗯，等今年的申请季我就要去申请啦。你说是Stanford好，还是Harvard好？我想读法学院……你说律师是不是太高压了？”  
  
“你不是有个美国的远房表妹也想读法学院吗？”查理看着自己难得地絮絮叨叨的好友，笑着打断。  
  
伊丽莎白疑惑地挑眉，过了一会儿才反应过来：“哦，你说Donna啊，她不是想读法学院，她是想作一个顶尖的地方检察官助手，跟法律关系很大，但是不需要读法学院——你知道吗，拉文克劳阁下LSAT考过178分*！后来她就懒得考了……”  
  
“律师这个职业的确很高压，我的美国朋友们——就是和我一起玩真人角色扮演游戏的朋友——里面有一个是律师，他说他压力大得要死，如果不来玩玩这个，他估计早就崩溃了。”查理认真地说，“所以，这真的适合你吗？”  
  
伊丽莎白揉了揉头发：“我不清楚……你知道的，我想要那种自由一点、又能偶尔有点小刺激的生活……不，还得安全，查理，所以我不会去当hunter的！”  
  
——————————  
  
当罗恩那终于不那么像打架的近身格斗放倒了另一个七年级男生的时候，哈利点了点头，觉得一切都有希望。  
  
时间已经进入了三月，正是万物复苏的季节，哈利他们的心情却一点儿都不能如一天比一天灿烂的阳光一样明媚。  
  
二月初的时候，Sam和Dean提供了他们的血——多提供了一倍——然后在戈德里克的帮助下，与众人告别，回到了他们的美国。  
  
哈利与两兄弟拥抱，许诺说一切结束之后、他和德拉科顺利毕业以后，会去美国拜访他们。或许他们甚至还可以一起解决几个他们的案子呢。  
  
Dean笑着说好，并拍拍德拉科的肩膀说如果德拉科能把他的Impala也弄去美国一起那就更好了。德拉科说这算什么，到时候两辆Impala一起开一定很棒。  
  
Winchester兄弟最后与查理道别，他们知道她一定会在霍格沃茨与朋友们同进退，所以他们嘱咐红发女孩一定要小心，要好好的，要完好无损地去美国找他们。查理笑着捶了他们，说：“See you, bitches.”  
  
其实，亚伯后代的血所能做的，只是让圣骑士的武器失去对巫师的致命伤害。除此之外，来自教廷的大批训练有素、信仰坚定的人马也绝对不可小觑。所以一切远没有那么明朗。  
  
伊威尔在与四巨头商量后，计划在五月初告知英国魔法界教廷的进犯。因为在此之前，四巨头去罗马探查之后初步确定教廷会在五月中旬到五月底出击。  
  
Charles的巡回演说虽说没有那么大获成功，但也算获得了预期的成果。他还在霍格沃茨上了两周关于变种人的介绍课程，让霍格沃茨的小动物们对他们的新伙伴有全面的认识。不得不佩服Dr.Xavier的亲和力，霍格沃茨的小巫师们在他的课程之后对于变种人几乎没有偏见，甚至不少还期待与这种和巫师有着相似境遇的群体认识呢。  
  
被伊威尔换掉了一半的老头子的威森加摩对于变种人融入英国魔法界持偏向支持的态度，但是里通过法案还有些距离。  
  
最可喜的，还是霍格沃茨的小巫师们在学院比拼的刺激下日渐增强的实力。事实上，有了亚伯的血，这些小巫师们不太可能需要上战场，但是这是一个开始，霍格沃茨学生的实力需要提升，百年来巫师们的魔力下降得已经够厉害的了。  
  
——————————  
  
“斯莱特林阁下。”  
  
“斯莱特林阁下。”  
  
看到“不请自来”的萨拉查，西弗勒斯和莫露停下手中的工作，转身行礼。  
  
萨拉查点头回礼，很明显他现在关心的不是这些细枝末节的地方。他走近工作台打量着坩埚里的药剂，头也不抬地问：“怎么样了？”  
  
“治愈魔药的改进已经初步完成，目前正在尝试辅助攻击魔药的改进。不过在这方面，东方的药剂并不如我们的魔药这么多，他们的药剂更多的关注的是治愈和修炼方面的。”西弗勒斯精炼地回答，“您面前的是隐身魔药的试验。”  
  
“我们正试图将原有的隐身魔药与东方的神行剂相整合，以达到同时隐形和加速的效果。”莫露介绍到，“因为魔药中的隐身魔药与提速魔药不能同时使用，所以我们想到了这个改进点。”  
  
萨拉查满意地点头，指着坩埚说：“其实你们可以试着把独角兽的血改成月痴兽的血的，随独角兽的血而来的诅咒会抵制融合。而如何让月痴兽的血达到独角兽的血的效果……我记得东方有一味药材叫做三七？它能扩张血管，降低血管阻力，增加心输出量，减慢心率，我猜……”  
  
还没说完呢，萨拉查就看到西弗勒斯和莫露恍然大悟的神情。摆摆手，萨拉查准备离开，不打扰这两位的热情了。  
  
离开之前，他最后说了一句话：“这首先是为了战争，不要忘了 ”  
  
——————————  
  
“嗨，纳威，好久不见了嘛。”  
  
罗恩远远地冲着圆脸男孩打招呼，行色匆匆的纳威手里正抱着一大摞书，卢娜在他身边也抱着一摞书。看到罗恩，纳威露出一个可爱的笑容，说：“抱歉，没手打招呼了，罗恩。”  
  
“真的很久没怎么见过你了，纳威，”罗恩跑到纳威身边热情地说，“怎么？也在为大赛准备？”  
  
纳威笑得更开心了，他兴奋地点头：“是啊是啊，赫奇帕奇院长说我在治愈魔咒方面很有天分呢！”  
  
“哈哈，那很棒，纳威。反正不是魔药。”罗恩大笑起来，纳威也笑了起来。“你呢，卢娜？”  
  
卢娜眨眨眼，她耳朵上挂着的小胡萝卜晃来晃去：“我基本上和赫奇帕奇一起训练，因为我似乎治愈魔咒也不错……虽然我很想去研究楠钩有没有可能在进攻的时候被驱使去扰乱对手的思路……”  
  
——————————  
  
“你知道，我们七年级了。”  
  
哈利听到德拉科的话，好奇地转头看着德拉科，不明白他的意思：“所以呢？”  
  
德拉科也转头看着哈利，微笑起来：“我们，要毕业了。”  
  
微风拂过平静的黑湖湖面，将金色的阳光反射向各个方向，穿透了山毛榉树新生的嫩叶，细细的脉络清晰可见。  
  
谁又能想到，在不久的未来，这里要承受战争铁蹄的摧残呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：美国的法学院入学考试，180分满分，应该是170+有资格进哈佛法学院。


	25. 结束和开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “一切才刚刚开始。”

“嗯……”  
  
干燥的声带艰难地震动着发没有意义的声音，哈利试图让自己的意志控制身体活动一下，或者说，试图弄清楚自己的意识和身体是否还共存。  
  
很疼，但是哈利起码确认了自己还活着。  
  
他。竟然。还。活着。  
  
轰鸣的大脑使得哈利很难回想任何东西，他觉得自己就像是被一千头夜骐踩踏过去了一样。没力气睁开眼睛，也再没力气动一动。  
  
至少没死。哈利再次想，然后他就又昏睡过去了。  
  
再次找回意识的时候，哈利终于睁开眼睛观察自己的周围：白色的帘子把他的病床与外界隔开了，哈利基本上什么也看不见，但是通过白色透进来的墨蓝色让他确信现在是深夜、自己在霍格沃茨的医疗翼以及他真的没死这一点。  
  
哈利真的不想动，因为完全可以料到挪动身体，哪怕是一寸，将会带来多大的痛楚。况且他竟然也不饿，所以没有什么迫切的需要动作的理由。  
  
不过大脑很清醒，于是哈利想梳理一下混乱的思绪。  
  
他们大概是赢了，不然哈利觉得自己不太可能还躺在这里。  
  
嗯，然后呢？  
  
等等，那只夜煞好像醒过来了？  
  
哈利感觉到他的脑袋又痛起来了，似乎是不堪刚刚的“费力思索”。哈利没打算管这个，继续回想着。  
  
是的，那只夜煞醒过来了，因为，因为……四巨头在离开之前叫醒了它……老师们为什么要离开呢？  
  
为什么来着……？  
  
哈利又昏睡过去了。  
  
下一次醒来的时候，他病床周围的帘子被拉开了，金灿灿的阳光直直洒在哈利的床上。这时哈利才发现自己在一个单独的小病房里面，这个房间里只有自己一个病人。  
  
眼睛还不适应如此灿烂的初夏阳光，哈利下意识地抬起右手在眉毛处遮掩了一下——感谢梅林，身上没那么疼了。哈利觉得自己的左手痒痒的，他把左胳膊也从被子里抽出来。  
  
然后哈利看着自己的“左手”愣了愣。  
  
对了，他没有左手了。  
  
现在在他的左手的位置上的，是一个炼金物品，几乎与一只真正的手没有两样。  
  
——除了这只手再也不能拿魔杖，不，不是不能拿东西，是再也不能施魔法了。  
  
记忆回笼。  
  
哈利想起来自己没的是左手，德拉科没的是右手，莫言没的是左脚，赫敏没的是右脚。  
  
这是献祭，给那个由夜煞守护的石杯的献祭，正如霍格沃茨四巨头将自己的灵魂封入宝石献祭出去一样。  
  
为什么要献祭来着？  
  
是教廷的骑士们……哈利回想着，他们的圣器的确由于受亚伯的血的影响，无法对巫师们有魔力伤害，但是那些神父们竟然对此有所准备，他们当场在骑士们进攻的时候吟诵经文，虽然没有再次经圣火锤炼有效，但是也能恢复一部分圣骑士们武器的杀伤力。  
  
而霍格沃茨对此毫无预料。  
  
那些以为自己无意准备了一个多学期的小巫师们满怀信念地就那么冲上前去。  
  
哈利简直要在战场上被自己的怒火和愧疚冲击得崩溃。  
  
他所见之景，比上一世伏地魔攻打霍格沃茨时还要悲惨壮烈。  
  
既然如此，他重生以来的一切，都是无用之功。他重生了，是啊，他改变了不少东西，没错，可是他很本没能改变这最大的一幕悲剧。  
  
既然如此，为何还要重生，为何还要给他第二次机会？！  
  
四巨头更不愿看到这样的场面，他们亦自责，自责自己轻敌，自责自己没能多做准备。他们要去远征军的后方，那被红衣主教祝福过的圣器的地方，将那些祈祷祝福的神父的神力来源摧毁。  
  
但他们又不能离开，因为他们的魂在霍格沃茨，四人一同离开的话，会让这个古老的城堡失去支撑其屹立的力量。  
  
只有一个办法，那就是让他们四人那已经被霍格沃茨接纳的继承人们，与霍格沃茨建立真正的联系。  
  
哈利，德拉科，莫言，赫敏已经带着各自的小队，与魔法部派来支援的傲罗一起，奋战了好几场。他们流血，但流得更多的，是他们自己都意识不到的泪。  
  
他们毫不犹豫。  
  
只是在各人献祭哪个部分上有过一点小小的争执。哈利和德拉科坚决拒绝两个女孩献上手，而德拉科坚决拒绝哈利献上右手。  
  
补上肢体很简单，但是无论补上的炼金物件是普通的产品还是罗伊纳的精品，都无法替代原本的□□。  
  
那是灵魂寄宿之处的一部分。  
  
而在新的献祭加入的过程中，守护石杯的夜煞醒了过来，冲出了深深的地底，加入了战斗，为霍格沃茨而战。  
  
哈利在最后被对方一个主教最后一击的诅咒击中。在戈德里克给哈利的学徒信物、波特家族的家主戒指、伊威尔后来改造的“水晶的记忆”戒指三者的保护下，哈利并没有真正被诅咒，诅咒被阻挡在灵魂之外，作用于皮囊之上。  
  
诅咒本应作用于灵魂，其力度不是皮囊所能承受的，所以哈利当场就昏死在了胜负已定的战场上。  
  
真抱歉，德拉科没能为哈利挡下这个诅咒，而哈利也不是为德拉科挡下诅咒的。  
  
回想完这些，哈利觉得自己舒畅多了。还好没有什么精神上的后遗症，他想，不过不知道睡了几天了。  
  
好安静啊。  
  
哈利突然觉得烦闷，这儿太安静了。  
  
“嗨。”  
  
哈利觉得自己蠢透了，但是他真的想要听到点声音。  
  
[活过来了？]  
  
哈利被下了一跳，扭头环顾四周，发现病床边的小柜上面盘着一条翠绿的小蛇。  
  
“莱尔？”  
  
莱尔吐吐信子：[看来没傻，至少还认得我。]  
  
哈利觉得很开心，起码有个熟悉的家伙在这儿。不知道德拉科和老师他们都去哪儿了。  
  
“其他人呢？”  
  
[大部分学生都回家休假去了，戈德里克放了一个月的假。而戈德里克他们四个这几天一直在往魔法部跑，你的朋友们有时也去。这会儿他们也在魔法部，有很多事情。]  
  
哈利点点头，喃喃地说：“是啊，有很多事情……”突然，他想起了什么重要的事情，说，“莱尔，你不再是我的契约宠物了？”  
  
小蛇顿了一下，眨了下眼睛：[我不再是了，你将你的左手献祭给霍格沃茨的时候就不再是了。我也是那个时候离开萨拉查的，戈德里克他们的契约宠物也是。因为你们的灵魂被分走了，我们也无法再保持与你们的联系。]  
  
哈利努力伸长胳膊，用手指点了点莱尔的脑袋：“我们认识多少年啦，莱尔？十二年？真高兴这段岁月有你的陪伴，我是说，除去你帮了我那么多，光是你的陪伴就让我非常感谢你了。”  
  
[哼，狮子都这样……]莱尔不自在地摆摆尾巴，偏过脑袋，[让我怎么回答？真是的……]  
  
“哪就别回答啦，到正我也没要求你回答。”哈利笑着说，他的眼睛适应了灿烂的阳光，它们正照得他暖洋洋的，“那你会去哪儿？既然你再一次没有主人了。”  
  
莱尔摇头：[我会找个没有人类会去的地方呆着，我不打算再认主人了。我的小伙伴们——我是说戈德里克他们三个曾经的契约宠物——还在世界上的某个角落等着我完成任务之后去找他们呢。对了，现在可以告诉你我是萨拉查派去找你的了吧？……喂，不然你还真以为一个契约动物会出现在那种鬼地方吧？]  
  
哈利惊呆了，几乎反应不过来：“等等，十二年前，萨拉查派你去女贞路找我的？”  
  
[也不是这个意思啦，萨拉查他们在霍格沃茨占卜出霍格沃茨下一代四巨头以后，将陪伴格兰芬多继承人的任务交给了我。但是呢，并不要全是我去找你。如果你始终没有遇到已经在你附近的我，就说明占卜是失效的，你不是那个人。]莱尔解释到。  
  
沉默了好一会儿，哈利努力抬起头，认真地看着莱尔：“莱尔，我最后问你一个问题，你知道我有上一世的记忆，对吧？那么，我这两世如此之大的差别，难道就是那天晚上，我出门遇到了你？”  
  
莱尔转了转眼睛，用蛇类的方式诡秘地笑了，刚要开口，就听到哈利这个小病房的门被轻轻地推开，金发的、介于男孩与男子之间的一个人尽量不发出声音地走了进来。看到自己要看望的人已然醒来，他发出一声欣喜的、绝对不像他自己的、兼有欢呼和惊叫的声音，扑到床边来，捧住哈利的脸庞。  
  
“哈利？哈利？你醒了？你感觉怎么样？！”  
  
“德拉科，我猜如果你能冷静一点的话，哈利会很感激你的。”戈德里克大笑着在门口说。  
  
德拉科快速地收回自己过于激动的手，让被吓到的哈利躺好，露出一个抱歉的笑容：“哈利，我只是，这几天我太担心你了，虽然老师他们都说你会没事的，但是我还是……”  
  
哈利实在忍受不了德拉科此时如此可笑的絮絮叨叨，虽然肩膀和腰部的肌肉都在叫嚣，但是他还是撑起上身吻住了自己的铂金头发恋人。  
  
戈德里克的笑声更加放肆了，如果你以为他会非礼勿视地退出去就真是大错特错了。  
  
况且，我们只是因为戈德里克挡在那里所以才没有看到戈德里克身后的萨拉查、赫尔加、罗伊纳、伊威尔、赫敏、莫言、伊丽莎白、查理、罗恩、金妮、麦格教授。  
  
他们都在微笑，因为那幅被初夏的阳光镀上了金的画面，是那么地美好。  
  
你应该不需要我的答案了吧，哈利，莱尔在心里笑着说，你现在已经有了最幸福的一切，再不需要去究那些不会有答案的问题。  
  
然后，这条翠绿的小蛇冲着门口的前主人和他的三个朋友点点头，身形下一秒就消失不见。  
  
哈利的身体一天天好起来，虽然还是会觉得没由来地疼，但是那不是多难克服的问题。  
  
当天知道自己宝贝教子九死一生地醒过来了之后，小天狼星·忠心教父·布莱克就和莱姆斯一起赶到了霍格沃茨，不顾我们尽职尽责的庞弗雷夫人的瞪视和“波特先生需要安静”，硬是闯进了哈利的小病房嘘寒问暖。哈利微笑着给了自己的两个教父拥抱，说自己很好，让两位长辈不要担心。  
  
结果小天狼星扭头就气势汹汹地去找德拉科，把哈利吓了一跳，莱姆斯赶忙追过去。没一会儿，狼人就微笑着回来告诉哈利说，小天狼星拉着马尔福家族的继承人，“一脸杀气”地让德拉科保证绝对不会让哈利再受到伤害，不然他才不管德拉科的老爸有多厉害，肯定会让德拉科悔得肠子都青了。  
  
莱姆斯揉揉哈利的脑袋，说：“我们会参加婚礼的哈利，只要是你经过深思熟虑的选择，我们都会支持的。”  
  
当晚，伊威尔在匆忙结束由于变种人融合而繁重的工作之后又一次来到霍格沃茨看望哈利——白天他太忙了，只能看上一眼确定哈利醒过来了就又得回到魔法部。伊威尔以温和的口吻和个人魅力，竟然说服了庞弗雷夫人放他进哈利的病房。  
  
“晚上好，伊威尔。”  
  
“早就说过我还是喜欢你叫我汤姆。”伊威尔挥挥手召来一把椅子坐在哈利床边，“德拉科呢？”  
  
“他最近忙得很，卢修斯可不希望马尔福家族在新潮涌来的时候被落下。“哈利笑着说，试图起身给伊威尔一个拥抱。  
  
伊威尔把哈利按回被子里：“你就省省吧，不就是个拥抱嘛，就着等你生龙活虎了再抱也不晚，我知道你还很疼。”  
  
哈利噘嘴，但还是乖乖躺好：“你知道现在你的价值就是告诉我变种人融合怎么样了，对吧？”  
  
“梅林的羽毛笔啊……”伊威尔无奈地扶额，但更可悲的是，他清楚这一点，“一切都很好，巫师们不是不知恩图报的人。毕业后想来魔法部变种人事务司吗？格兰杰小姐已经答应我的邀请了。”  
  
“好啊，”哈利点头，“毕业后就去，变种人融合魔法界还有很长的路要走，是吧？”  
  
伊威尔胳膊肘撑在腿上，十指交叉托起下巴，挑起嘴角看着哈利，说：  
  
“一切才刚刚开始。”


End file.
